Dreamscapes
by HelloJM
Summary: When young Lily moves to the small town of Bon Temps it doesn't take long for the local telepath to realize there is something different about her. A budding friendship with Sookie and Lily is thrown into the path of everyone's favorite Nordic Vampire. Read and review! Pretty please? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for stopping by! This story is entirely a work in progress and it does start off a bit slowly, so please bare with me. It picks up in a few chapters, I promise!**

**Please leave a review :)**

* * *

Chapter One

"ROSE! WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR CAT PISSING IN MY BATHROOM? AGAIN!" I bellowed. Honestly, I didn't have a problem with cats, I'm quite fond of animals. However, that bloody cat had pissed in my bathroom a consistent 7 days in a row now. Meaning that for every day we had lived in the small town of Bon Temps, the furry bastard had tried to make MY bathroom HIS territory.

"Oh, for crying out loud Pongo! You have a litter box AND we have a cat door." Rose pleaded after entering my offensive smelling bathroom.

"This is getting beyond a joke, Rosie. I'm sure he is just trying to be as annoying as cat-ly possible."

"Cat-ly possible?" She asked, eye brows raised.

"I was going to say humanly possible, but it would've been ill-fitting," I quipped while Rose laughed before I even finished the sentence and picked up her feline friend. Pongo was a rescue cat, nothing special, but the cat had a character that rivaled that of his caregiver. Rose, with the same ringletted blonde hair as when I met her, had grown into a fire cracker. She was a health nut, and it showed. Men from far and wide appreciated her dedication and women hated it. Coming in slightly shorter than myself, she was a complete wet dream. It came as no surprise that her looks had opened doors for her, in recent years she has been approached about both modelling and acting, though she turned it all down, joking that she wasn't going to use her looks to sell shit to other people when she could use them to buy things for herself. Worth ethic of an Ox, when given the opportunity to over take the newly empty waitress position at the local diner, Rose jumped at the chance and has been doing ten hour days ever since. Ever since being five days in total now.

Perhaps her constant bathroom flurry while either getting ready for work or bed was why Pongo was targeting my bathroom, in any case the little monster and I had bonded over her absence lately and were missing her.

"Have dinner at Merlotte's tonight, Lil. It'll be good for you to meet some of the locals," She threw at me, while adding the final touches to her makeup.

"I can't, I have to feed your poor neglected kitty" I retorted.

"Don't be pathetic, Lily. You are going to have to leave the house eventually and Merlotte's is a better place than any, seeing as I will be there."

"I'll consider it."

"Come on, you've listened to all my stories about the staff, you can't tell me you aren't gagging to meet Lafayette?" She smiled smugly, sensing an easy victory. I really was dying to meet Lafayette, he sounded fabulous. Knowing she had me, I grappled my last line of defense.

"I'll need your car then," I stated.

She stopped abruptly and turned around to throw me her keys. Fuck it all.

"I start soon so you'd better drop me off now. Also, seeing as you are going to be out and about, please go look at some cars! I'm not good at sharing and sharing Helen kills me!" She winged. Helen, the name of her newly acquired and incredibly precious 2008 Honda Accord. Our foster dad, Joseph, was a real motor-head and from the moment we got our drivers permits decreed that we must, as future independent women, know the basic ins and outs of cars and in turn gave both of us a deep respect for our metal comrades.

"I'll look, but I'm not buying a car unless I genuinely like it." I told her, sulkily.

"Well you're out of the house now, if you can't find something here why don't you go have a look in Shreveport? Who knows, maybe the drive will cheer you up." She noted as I locked the front door.

"I don't need cheering up!" I protested.

"Pleeeeease, you've been moping for days now!" She was right, so I just poked my tongue at her and made myself busy starting the car. The 15 minute car ride to Merlotte's was filled in by Rose telling me all the things I should do today: find a car, go shopping, and get some groceries before hitting the diner for some food. She made mention of possibly hitting some Shreveport clubs after work, seeing as it was Saturday and she had the next two days off, but I quickly shut that down. Shopping was one thing, but I was soooo not clubbing. Not yet.

"Be careful with my baby, Lily. I will fucking kill you if you fuck her up," she warned as she got out of her car.

"Swearsies!" I promised, using the same oath we'd decided on ten years ago. Once she'd made her way into the bar I contemplated how to kill the next six or so hours.

Rose seemed to genuinely believe that some retail and a new metal friend would help me out of my funk, but I wasn't so sure. It wasn't like I was sad, or even mad. I just feel a little lost with all the changes.

Four months ago, while Rose and I were still living in Orange County, Laura and Joe invited us around for dinner. After eating, they hit us with some news that neither one was expecting: they were moving. Like, giving up foster care and moving country. Country! It was quick, and within a month of them telling us their plans to move to Australia, they were gone. A few weeks after that, on the day of my 22nd birthday my phone buzzed and I received yet another dose of information. I had a trust fund. I knew a small amount about my birth parents and remembered nothing, but according to their family lawyer my father was sitting on a healthy nest of money and the lofty amount was to be mine, should anything happen to them, on my 22nd birthday. Seeing as nothing was holding us in Orange anymore, and we now had the financial ability, Rose and I decided to move.

We argued for hours about location, she wanted somewhere North, I wanted to go South. So we did what all mature and considerate adults to. We got drunk, pinned up a map of America and each through three darts. Then, we looked at the closest culmination of darts and picked the town directly in the center. Bon Temps. What the fuck.

After my moment of self-reflection, I decided Rose was right. For once. So I turned up the radio and sped of to Shreveport. I was caught up in thought the entire drive, thinking about what I wanted and hoped was going to happen. At this point, I would settle for comfort. I was aching to ease into this new life the way Rose had. To just throw myself into it and let the chips fall where they may. As I cruised down the highway with greenery flashing either side I seriously considered my position.

In truth, I should be grateful. Thanks to the seven figures inherited from my birth parents, I had to real need to work. I was able to buy a cozy and modern-ish style home for my best friend and myself free hold, how many 22 year-olds can say that? But I never aspired to money, and routine was something that I enjoyed, so it was all but decided that as of tomorrow I would begin looking for a job. Laying down roots and foundations, that's what made a place home. That's what I needed to do.

I took Rose's advice directly to heart and once arrived, I began shopping in earnest. A whole new wardrobe. I bought jeans and dresses, tops, shorts, shoes, underwear, swimwear. I bought every damn wear I could find and I fucking loved it. With a sneaky ice cream sundae and some assistant from a mall clerk, I loaded my haul into Helen and headed for a dealership. I needed a car.

"Japanese Imports are the easiest and cheapest for repairs, in this age Ma'am." Daniel, the salesperson purred. Fucking Ma'am my ass! Sorry, am I forty? Middle-aged Daniel thought he had an easy sale coming his way with me, and believe me, I had so much fun with it.

"Oh, but mister, I was really hoping to get one of those cars like BumbleBee in Transformers!" I giggled and batted my eyelashes. Fucking wank.

"Like BumbleBee?" He choked out. Yes like BumbleBee, you prick. What kind of salesperson doesn't know what BumbleBee is?

"Yep!" I giggled. "Except I think he was a 2006, and I'd really like a 2008!"

"You want to buy a 2008 Camaro brand new, Ma'am?" Poor Daniel squeaked. Oh good, so he did know. He was just genuinely buying that I'm a ditz. Well then,

"Yes, Sir. I do, can you help me with that or should I find somewhere else?" Point blank. Threaten his commission. Guaranteed flawless service.

"No, of course I can help! Right this way. What colour were you thinking of? Interior? Automatic or Manual? Any thoughts on the engine?" He rambled. Mehehehehe good. Ohhhh lord I wanted that car, I saw it while driving past and it was like the fates aligned and heaven drew me to my new metallic bestie. That is, if I believed in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A slow smile crept on to my face as I pulled into Merlotte's. It's one thing to have a friend that cares, but to have a friend that anticipates what you need before you realize it, that's a treasure. Before I got out of the car I turned to appraise my purchases. Most times, I would be disgusted with the amount of money I spent but today I was proud of it and now, I was hungry. Taking extra care to make sure the car was entirely pristine, I locked her up and started my way to bar, almost floaty with how much I was feeling like myself.

"Ya'll need to go somewhere else, this family place, locals only." A short-ish, scraggly hair man in a checkered top said to someone resembling a 80's pimp.

"Well, we just closed on a place up the road, so that makes us official citizens in Renard Parish. We're the new locals." Said 80's pimp smugly. I froze, metaphorical hackles raised. What did I just walk into?

"My place, my rules," Said checkered top. Huh, his place? That would make him Sam.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana." Vampire? "Personally, I don't give a fuck, but I am thirsty" Oh fuck.

"You are not welcome here." Sam singled out each word, as if he were talking to a child.

A small laugh sounded from a booth I couldn't see, followed by "That shit only works in a private home" More slight laughs. What the hell is this?

"Oh! How nice to see you again, Sookie!" Cooed 80's vampire-man. "You are looking delectable, as always"

"You know them? Piped up Sam. Rose had told me about Sookie, she was dating the neighborhood vampire Bill. I suppose if anyone would know, it's her.

"We've met," She said begrudgingly. She didn't like these vampires. Being the accepting person I've been told she is, that is worrying. Seeing as the action had moved further down the bar, I took my chances and walked in as quietly as possible, sitting myself down to look as though I had been here the entire time.

"Well, well! It looks like little miss hold out has given up the goods! Brava," Ugh, what a poser. "Did he leave enough for the rest of us?"

"I am his" Sookie proclaimed. What does THAT mean?

"Well he is not here, is he? And while Bill is away, Malcom will always play." Before he bared his fangs. I'd never seen vampire fangs, theres every chance I jumped out of my skin. Honestly, what the fuck is going on here?!

Sookie seemed to remember herself, or be gifted a death wish and begun pushing Malcolm away.

"Don't you think for one second I would ever have anything to do with you! I'm sure you were trash while you were alive and now you're just dead trash."

"I'm gonna drain you so slowly you're going to beg me to kill you." He threatened

And then simply put, all hell broke loose. A man ran to Sookie's defense and got thrown across the room and Sam snapped a pool cue creating stakes. Threats and squeals and yelling until some surely looking man demanded they stop this now. That must be Bill. They began talking but I lost focus, spotting Rose across the room. Her usual flush gone, she was pale and frightened. I was brought back to current events when I noticed all four vampires leaving. Sookie was standing there looking significantly crestfallen when some piped up about how dare those vampires.

Things carried on, but instead of the usual bar chatter it was majority anger at the audacity of vampires, a few mentions here and there of teaching them a lesson. I'm not too sure, I was suddenly dog tired. Rose bounced over to me, having recovered herself and said,

"Hey Lil! Sorry about that," dropping to a whisper she said "the people here aren't as accepting of vampires as we're used to in Orange"

"I hadn't noticed" I replied in a mocking whisper.

"Oh fuck up. Do you want to eat? Actually, better yet, come meet everyone! I've told them all so much about you!"

The next half hour while I waited on my burger and fries, I sat on a beer in the small kitchen and talked with the staff of Merlotte's. Arlene was awesome, though a bit judgmental. The way she interacted with Lafayette was entertaining. Lafayette was entertaining in his own right.

"Rosebud, who is this?" He swaggered.

"Lily! The one I told you about!" She giggled

"Li-ly," He thought it over before he turned to me "You is some fine young lady Miss Lily, why haven't we met sooner?"

"Just settling in, really. Had I known you were so flawless, I would have pulled my ass here sooner" I laughed.

"Oh and a fine ass it is Miss Lily, now tell me, any man in your life?"

"Naw, the love of my life is a car" I said pointedly, looking at Rose.

"No way! You actually brought a car?" She looked astonished. Why? I like cars.

"I did, if you may, I need you to take me to pick it up tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"Sure thing, Lil. Heres you're burger. I'm off in twenty minutes, so just hang till then and we can head home."

I ate my burger at the bar while waiting for Rose, the bar maned by Tara. The woman was a definitive freight train and listening to her pushed me past exhaustion. How can my beer preference end up as a discussion about how mean it was for her mother to name her after a plantation? I'm so tired. A light tap on the shoulder jolted me, and I turned expecting Rose, only to see Sookie. She was staring at me with such intensity I began to feel uncomfortable. She proceeded to grab my arm, haul me off my stool and drag me around the corner.

"What are you?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry what." I said dumbly.

"I can't read your thoughts!"

"Well I should hope not" I replied. Maybe I am more tired than I thought, or Lafayette put something in my food. Did this girl really just talk to me about mind reading?

"No, you don't understand. I can read every humans thoughts! But you? Nothing! It doesn't make sense! What are you?" She emphasized the last sentence. Me? Shes claiming to read fucking minds!

"Look, Sookie, I don't know what you are trying to get at. I'm just a normal person."

"But you aren't, otherwise I could read your thoughts! Has anything weird ever happened to you? Something freaky or unexplainable?"

"You mean like this conversation?" I was dripping sarcasm. I was exhausted and just not in the mood.

" There is something different about you. You can tell me, I wont tell anyone."

"I don't know what to tell you, I've never noticed anything" I was looking at her like she was insane, I could feel it on my face. But who the hell did she think she was? You can't just ask some one that! Talk about rude.

"Come on, Lily. Lets hit the road" Came Rose from the end of the corridor. I quickly followed her out and we headed home. To tired to do much else, I said good night at the top of the stairs and made my way to my room. What was I? What kind of question was that. As I changed into my pajamas, consisting of a light hoodie and plaid bottoms, I mulled it over. Was there anything different about me? No, surely not. You would know that wouldn't you? If there was something more than normal about yourself?

That night I drifted in and out of a fitful sleep, dreaming of houses on fire and pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With some classic rock blasting and Rose making a start on breakfast I decided to try my hand at cleaning our little three bedroom home. The dark wash of the floorboards contrasted nicely with the cream colored walls and although a little on the cool side, it provided an escape from the drenching heat. The realtor assured me the place was a gem with "indoor outdoor flow with a open living area" which really meant there were little to no walls. From entering the front door, nearly every area of downstairs was visible and you could even look up what was considering the landing of the second story. The kitchen was in the right back corner of the floor and continued the theme of dark woods making it feel natural, but the stainless steel counter tops and sinks added an industrial aspect that shouldn't work, but did. That's where Rose was now, standing at the island preparing breakfast. Or brunch, really, seeing as it was about 10.30. I was cleaning what could only be described as a makeshift office area that was separated from the kitchen by stairwell only. Two "L" shaped desks stood pushed against either corner, Roses facing the window while mine was against the stairway, both held our computers. My friend favoring an Mac Book, while proudly sitting on my desk was a Desktop PC. When being told about the wonders of open plan living, the realtor neglected to mention the lack of walls meant no wall space, which meant our old style book-case was snugly placed in between the desks.

Across from the "office" and on your direct right on entry was the living room. Two over sized three-seater couches were set there angled at the television in the corner of the room. Side tables and coffee tables decorated the room, with plant life having been scattered through out the entire place by Rose. From here if you face the back end of the house you were faced with nearly the only wall on the level, containing the laundry and a bathroom. Upstairs was made up of the three bedrooms and the two bathrooms Rose and I had decreed control over. I was proud of my new home. Rose and I had filled the walls with art and pictures, little novelties scattered the place and made it homely. The only downfall was the lack of a fire place, but when viewing we were told it was so hot, we would almost never use it and there are heat pumps scattered for it we get cold.

"Come on, Cinderella, breakfast is ready," Called Rose. I walked to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar, having decided with only two of us we could skip a table.

"Thanks Rosie, you're the best" I beamed at her,

"When do you need to pick up your new car?" She bounced excitedly. Oddly enough she seemed more excited than I was. Maybe she was just glad that she wouldn't be sharing Helen anymore.

"Anytime before 4, but I'd like to miss the biggest wave of heat so I'll probably shower after this and we can go?" I asked her

"Sure!"

Rose, in all her wonder, gets dressed and ready for the day immediately upon waking up. So she was already looking perfect, while I was still in my shabby pajamas with my slept on hair pulled up into a bun. I don't know how she does it, I need a cup of coffee before activity is possible, including mundane tasks such as dressing myself. I need caffeine always.

After helping clear the dishes, I trudged up to my room. Horrible dreams had kept me awake last night and it was taking decidedly longer to kick my ass into gear today. Pain. That was what my dream was really about, and it was agonizing. I would fall asleep, only to wake up in a cold sweat feeling the most intense pain. The more awake I felt, the more the pain slipped and hoping it was the last time I would attempt sleep again. Rinse and repeat. When I did see something in my dream, it was what looked like an old country suburbia home engulfed in flames. I shook it off. I hadn't had a weird dream in almost 4 months and there was no need to concern Rose. Freeing myself of my pajamas, I turned on the shower and set to brushing my teeth, and then my hair while it heated up. The mirror and myself had an interesting relationship. One may say we were frienemies. Today, we were on complete opposite ends. My dark brown hair was matted in places and a gnarly looking knot was making itself know at the back. Gray eyes looked tired, bags and all, and my dark pink lips were a little dry. Fuck you, mirror. We had a good thing going.

I was glad to have Rose to myself today and was hoping to get the scoop about what the fuck happened at her workplace last night. Evidently they were after the attention of Bill Compton, the town Vampire and boyfriend of one Sookie Stackhouse. Lets not get started on Sookie, I'm still smarting about her comments last night. Truthfully, it hit a bit of a nerve. When I was younger, living with my Grandmother sometimes weird things would happen. Not outright weird, but say we were sitting in the living room and she was drinking tea, I'd just get this feeling. Almost like Deja-Vu and tell Grandmother that she was about to spill her drink. She would scoff at me and tell me I was a silly girl, only for her tea to fall moments later.

While going through the necessary shower processes, I thought back to my tenth birthday...

"_Grandmother, your friend Ben is coming around tonight." I told her quietly. I don't know why I told her, but his impending arrival didn't feel like a good thing._

"_I know, Lillian, I invited him." She told me, not unkindly. Why did she invite him? I've told her countless times that the horrid man scares me and pleaded that he stay away. As time crept on I started to feel more and more nervous. My Grandmother was leaving me with this man tonight, I could feel it in my bones. I started a slow panic. Why would she leave me with him on my birthday? Where was she going on my birthday that was so important it couldn't wait till I was at school tomorrow? I could hear his car coming up the drive way and my panic grew. Shit, shit, shit. My gut was rebelling and I knew something horrible was going to happen if she left me here. I starting begging her._

"_Please, Grandmother! Take me with you! I'll be good, I promise!" I could feel tears in my eyes. I didn't want this._

"_Now, now, Lillian. You know I don't want you there. You'll be fine with Ben." She told me. Looking at me with condemning eyes, she kept on a stiff smile. Ever since I could remember my Grandmother plainly tolerated me. As my only living family, she didn't have much choice. She was never cruel to me though, until tonight. When everything changed. The door knocked and knowing there was no chance, I began withdrawing into myself. It was going to be a long night. Grandmother got up and opened the door, allowing Ben in, and grabbed her purse. She turned to me, leaving and told me, with a frightening look in her eye and not an ounce of a smile,_

"_Now, Lillian, you do exactly what Ben tells you. Whatever it is, do you understand me?" _

"_Yes, Grandmother, I understand." I replied numbly._

_She said her goodbyes and left. Left me here with this monster. He was younger than my Grandmother. Everyone in the neighborhood believed he was her "boy-toy". Greasy blond hair, flat brown eyes and the gut of a pig, Ben turned to me._

"_Hi, little Lily. We're going to have so much fun tonight," He purred at me. I felt sick, violently ill. I knew what was going to happen. I could feel it. But I wouldn't admit it. I would fight it with everything I had. When I didn't reply, he gave up being nice. That didn't last long. He strode towards me and with panic flaring at full-bore, I screamed. It lasted half a second before his dirty hand clamped down over my mouth, while his other hand fisted my hair and pulled me to my feet._

"_Come on now, you disgusting little slut. Lets not play games, you give me what I want and I'll leave you be. You know you want to" No, no, no, no, NO! I kicked and flailed in his grip, trying to gain whatever leverage I could against him. When nothing worked, I steeled myself and bit his revolting hand. He threw me to the grown and his face filled with loathing._

"_You stupid bitch. I was going to let you enjoy the fun, but you don't deserve it"_

_The last thing I remember was his booting swinging in the direction of my face._

I felt tears pull at my eyes. I remember as though it was yesterday.

_Waking up in the hallway with blood surrounding me, pooling from my lower half and head from where I was kicked. Nobody believed me. Nobody helped me. I picked myself up as my Grandmother arrived home, I couldn't even bring myself to be relieved she was back. She turned to me once Ben had left and simply said,_

"_Oh you silly girl, Lillian. What did I tell you? Clean this up and go to bed. Maybe next time, you will think before knowing things you shouldn't"_

"LIIIILLYY! HURRY UP!" Rose pulled me from my memories. Having finished everything, I stood there trying to calm myself before I entered my room, towel wrapped around me, where I heard Rose yell to me.

"How long does it -" She stopped, looking at me she rushed over. "Lily, what is it?"

"Nothing, Rosie. Just a memory" I tried to soothe her.

"Memory?" She asked, voice laced with anger. "Of what that fucker did to you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I smiled. It was true. That was a long time ago, and while that night wasn't a demon I could erase, it was one I had fought so many times that pushing back in its hole was like breathing. Rose on the other hand was still stewing.

"Help me pick what to wear?" Distraction. She immediately jumped on the ball and used it as an opportunity to check all my purchases from the previous day, tell me what she liked and what she didn't. She finally picked an outfit: Blue cuffed shorts and a white peplum top, with white sandals.

"I love it when you let me dress you, Lils! You have the nicest legs and ass!" She admired my much to short shorts. Up until recently I was entirely dedicated to dressing modestly. One day Rose put me in a skirt that more closely resembled a belt and it was oddly liberating, plus shorts and skirts opened up a whole new potential wardrobe.

"Lets go get my car, you goof" I giggled.

"Holy fuckery, Lily. You bought a Camaro?!" Rose looked both awestruck, and pissed.

"I told you, I wasn't buying a car unless I liked it."

"I fucking like it, Christ!" My new baby was, in fact, a black 2008 Camaro. I adored it. Rose did too, apparently. She was already mulling over ways to take it for a spin. That wasn't happening. Deploy distraction.

"Should we get Starbucks before we head home, Rosie?" We were still at the dealership. Ol' Daniel having just bought my new lover around and after assuring me it was exactly like I requested and had a complete once over to make sure she was perfect. Which she was, I was smitten.

"Sure," She said, looking at me indulgently. I was all but bouncing, Rose's usual thing. I was so excited to drive my new car. After signing the last piece of paperwork, they keys were in my hand. Palm sweating like a teenage boy about to have sex for the first time, I was filled with the same emotions. Excitement, happiness, pride, and fear. What if I broke her? I don't think my heart could handle it. Rose headed back to Helen, shaking her head all the while, and once seated she looked over to me expectedly. I don't know what is it, but there is something about the rumble of a simple V8 that makes us both nearly cream our panties. I made my way into the car. I had opted out of leather seats due to the heat. The last thing I wanted was sweaty ass marks on my interior. Turning the ignition she came to live.

Oh my, fuckery. Rose and I shuddered in unison and I squealed. I don't care if it was a girly noise, I was excited and it was glorious. We grabbed our coffee and made our way back to Bon Temps. Everything about my new car filled me with joy, the biggest thing being that she was mine. All mine.

Things had both settled and picked up, I had made a few calls this morning and Rose had contacted a couple of her new friends about finding me some work and I was now set to cover the reception at the local police station from 1 o'clock till 6 o'clock, Monday to Friday. It wasn't a huge amount of hours but it was enough to offer activity and routine and that was what I wanted, besides administration was something I knew well. Bon Temps was quickly becoming more and more like home and I was slowly allowing myself to enjoy it. The only thing missing was that my car didn't have a name. Rose and I will have to brainstorm over dinner, which we were having at Merlotte's, again. I don't know why Rose insists on groceries if we are just going to eat out all the time. I also don't know what sane employee would want to spend more time at their workplace than strictly necessary. All in the company, I suppose. It was only 2 o'clock when we arrived home and I parked with immense care, so we had plenty of time to relax before going out for dinner. I was in my room sorting my previous days activity when there was an impatient knock on the front door. Coming out of my room, I made it halfway down the stairs before Rose opened the door to reveal a frantic looking Sookie.

I'll admit after last night I was less than thrilled to have Sookie drinking tea in my living room, but she and Rose had become closer friends than I had realized. I know better than anyone how lucky you find yourself to be friends with a person like Rose, so I didn't stand in the way of her comfort. I even went the extra mile and made the tea she was currently drinking. It was a good idea, she was sipping on it and it was forcing her to take more regular breaths. After a few minutes we were able to understand why she was so upset. A couple of the locals had burnt down the new vampires house last night and the authorities had found four coffins. A house burnt down? Like my dream...

Four coffins, four vampires. I'd heard they turn to goo when they die for real, and apparently that was true as Sookie was explaining how one could be Bill because he went home with them last night but there was no real way to identify anyone. I thawed towards the poor girl at this point, it was obvious she had real feelings for Bill. Via Rose I had heard that the only family Sookie had was her older brother, Jason, after loosing her parents and then just recently, her Grandmother. Ouuuchhh that's close to home. Poor girl, maybe she isn't all bad. I was in my head thinking about how odd it was that I dreamed of a burning house and pain, only to find out the following day that for people had burnt to death in a fire. I hadn't had any real "feelings" since my tenth birthday, I made sure of it. If that was my Grandmother goal, it worked. For the first couple years I'd still get a niggle but I refused to acknowledge it. After a while it went away completely. Is it coming back? Is that whats happening? Are these "feelings" the reason Sookie demanded I was different? So many fucking questions. They way Sookie approached me was still rude, but maybe she could help me.

That is when she turned to me,

"Lily, I'm awfully sorry if I came across as rude last night. I had told Rose about my... special gift, and had assumed you would also know by now," Rose pulled a face. "Not meaning any offense to you, Rose, it's just that ya'll are very close."

"Hold on, hold on. So you can actually read minds?!" I spluttered. I wasn't ready for this. Can she help me or is she just plain crazy?

"Unfortunately. Pretty much everybody, too. But not yours, which is uncommon. I panicked a little and was obviously too forward about it. Sorry" She looked appropriately contrite, so I decided I'd let her off the hook, a bit. I was pretty much decided I would confide in Sookie, the only other person I had ever talked to was Rose and was quickly beginning to shake at the prospect of sharing with another person. I can do this, I started telling myself. Come on Lily, balls up. If anything, you can just claim Sookie is crazy. It wouldn't be too far a stretch...

"Seeing as you are here, then Sookie, I have a few things to tell you. I am hoping you may be able to help me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hey there! Props if you've made it this far. I keep thinking I should write one of these, but I always forget haha. I'm pumping it out at the moment because It's the weekend. It wont always be like this but when you start a new story it's exciting!**

**Just a few things to mention:**

**I am brand spanking new to writing and admittedly I am writing this for myself, because I want to. In saying that, please leave a review, I'd love to know what I can do to make it better, what I need to change, or what would make this story.**

**- Being from New Zealand, there are probably a few sayings that may not make sense. Also, it may show through in abnormalities in locational type situations or measurements (NZ is metric), so I apologize for that. I'm not quite sure what to do about it.**

**- I'm still undecided what direction this story is going to take, and it's probably going to be quite long. I really would like opinions but as I said the story is being written because, to be frank, who doesn't want to imagine themselves in a situation with a hot and sweaty Eric?**

**- Again, I don't know how canon or AU this story is going to be. I want to do it justice. My definition of justice and yours may be different, but surely we can discuss, compromise? And I'm definitely no writer so I'm going to be working with myself on this one, and hopefully you.**

**- Finally, yes, this story will be Eric/OC with sexual content, but I don't want to rush it. I want it to seem like a natural process so I wont be throwing them into anything.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Rose's eyes flew to mine at that. Absolutely, that girl knows everything there is to know about me. Shes the best friend you could ever ask for but she doesn't quite understand. She tries, and I love her for it but shes never been... abnormal, just perfect. Normal and perfect. I gave her a small nod and smile. While Sookie looked up to me,

"Help you?"

"You can't read my mind at all?" She shook her head. "But you can read Rosie's?" I continued.

"I try not to but yes, I can." Speaking slowly. She was suspicious of me. I sat quietly and thought it threw while Pongo made himself comfortable on my lap.

"I think you may be right, Sookie. I don't think I'm normal."

Rose quickly got up from her place next to Sookie and claimed my hand, perching besides me.

"Lily, you don't have to do this. You're perfect" She told me softly and I smiled, feeling my love for this girl rise even more. I ignored her though, and continued.

"This is going to be hard to explain Sookie, and it may take a while to get out. Do you want me to tell you now?" I asked quietly. I was prepared to tell her everything, but that doesn't mean I didn't want a little more time.

She looked up guiltily and said "I actually have work in half an hour, and I have to change. I have tomorrow off though, why don't both of you come to dinner at my house and we can spend a bit of time first?" I nodded with relief and absently patted the cat. Sookie took this as her time to leave and Rose walked her out before returning to me. She stood and stared at me, looking for something. After a beat she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Lils."

"Where are we going?"

"You're taking me for a drive in your new car!" Literally. Best. Friend. Ever.

The rest of that day and the following morning passed in a blur. Lily had made it her personal mission to keep me relaxed and distracted. After our drive we had dinner at Merlotte's as planned, where we traded cell phone numbers and sorted out the kinks for dinner tomorrow with Sookie. Seeing as Rose was off work, she was going to go to Sookies before hand and help with organizing dinner and I was to come directly after work. I suspect Rose wanted to give Sookie a hard word about not pushing me to hard. After dinner we went home and watched Transformers in honor of my baby, newly named Carrol. The following morning Rose awoke to a call from Sookie, letting us know the Bill was alive and well, much to her relief. Sookie wanted to see if we were okay with Bill coming around after we ate, hoping that he may be able to add in insight to my coming revelation. It was a fair point, so I gave my approval and made my way to the kitchen for coffee. Two cups and a hearty dish of oatmeal later, I headed back to my room to get ready for my first day. My privacy lasted the length of my shower and Rose was in there preparing me. Giving me the scoop on the people I would be around, Sheriff Dearborne and Detective Bellefluer being the main pair, with a few errant people here and there. She did my hair and makeup, and selected me an outfit consisting of a pair of black jeans, a blue ruffle neck blouse and black blazer, to be paired with black ballet flats and decreed me ready before going downstairs to make lunch.

The next thing I knew it was 5 o'clock and the station was closing to the public. I was to stay until 6 to sort any remaining paperwork and if necessary tidy up. I had been given a key after sitting through a lecture from Detective Bellefluer about the responsibility it brought and was to lock up when I left. I met the other receptionist, a mid-twenty year old blonde girl named Susan, who worked 8am until 2pm, meaning we crossed over for an hour each day. She was nice enough, made sure I had everything I needed and promised for our shared hour she would fill me in on what had happened that morning.

I was filing the last of the paperwork when I noticed a name. Jason Stackhouse. Sookie's brother had been brought in on multiple occasions on the suspicion of murder, including the murder of his Grandmother. That was fucking rough. The other two girls were Dawn Green and Maudette Pickings, both known "fangbangers" with sexual ties to Jason Stackhouse. Shit. Maybe I should ask Sookie? I wouldn't want to be rude... Mulling it over as I finished my filing and gave the office a quick once over before shutting down the computer to head out. My first day had been surprisingly pleasant even if their systems are a bit old school, and I was beginning to hope that maybe things really were going to be okay. And then I remembered why I was going to Sookies for dinner. Nerves began to settle in my belly as I locked up and headed to Carrol. It's going to be fine, I repeated to myself. Good, fine, okay, I told myself. On the drive over I could feel myself starting to chicken out, I didn't want to do this. I closed this door years ago and I was crazy for trying to open it again. Look what fucking happened! Being abnormal isn't glamorous Lily, you thickhead. Deep breathing. Deep breathes. I blew out, and to no one in particular I said "I can do this."

Sookies place was huge, considering she was living alone. A real life plantation home. It was built with the town and stood today the same way it did in the beginning. With a pang I realized it reminded me of my foster home, but pushed that thought out of my head before I could stew on it anymore. Rose and Sookie were standing on the porch smiling as I arrived, probably having heard me turn off. No Bill to be seen, but I imagine that was because the sun had gone down during the drive and he had no reason to be there for the actual dinner. Both girls on the porch looked slightly nervous as well. Rose was no doubt worried about what state I was going to be in, so I threw her a smile and waved as I hopped out of the car.

"Hey girls" I said bravely.

"Hey there, Lily. Come on in" Sookie said smoothly. I don't know what it is about the southern accent, but everything sounds like honey and Sookie was no exception. I wandered up the steps and indicated to my shoes in silent question.

"You can leave them on" Sookie smiled. Wandering into the house I was struck with how homely the place was. A house filled with warm memories and love and had me immediately feeling comfortable. The decision to have dinner here was a wise one. Seeing Sookies home offered an insight into who she was as a person and relieved a lot of my stresses. She lead us into her typically southern kitchen where the small dining table was situated. Dishing up plates and wine, we talked about easy subjects, relaxed and got comfortable around each other. The food was good, the wine was delicious and I suspected Rose picked it. Seeing as we had to drive, Sookie made us both a coffee and took us to get comfortable in her living room. Rose and I got comfortable on one couch while Sookie perched at the other while smiling warmly. The room was charming, floral stuffed couches sat either side of a wooden coffee table with the fire place close by. The floors here were also wooden, but had rugs strategically placed throughout.

"How was your first day, Lils?"

"It was actually quite good! I think I'm going to like it." I told them. A dark look crossed Sookies face before she told us,

"They have a nasty habit of trying to pin murder on my obviously non-murderous brother." Well that cleared that up. Is it three or four that makes a serial killer? We're going to have to be more careful. Rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. My stomach dropped, if Bill was here then most of the pleasantries were done and I was going to have to spill. I cursed Bill internally and felt Rosie grab a hold of my hand and shuffle over to me a bit more. Moments later the couple returned to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the opposite couch.

"It's nice to meet you, ladies. I'm Bill Compton"

"Hi, Bill! Sookie has told us so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you properly. I'm Rose, and this is Lily." All eyes on me, so I offered a small wave. My wine bravado was gone and my nerves were running rampage.

"She's a little nervous." Rose said quietly and I gave what I could of a smile.

"Do you know what you are?" Bill asked and I shook my head.

"I don't even actually know what I can do," I whispered. Rose squeezed my hand and Sookie shared a look with Bill.

"Could you explain what you can, please?" Sookie asked me gently. I steeled myself with a deep breath, knowing that once I started there would be no stopping, and searched Rose's face. She gave me an encouraging smile and I turned back to Sookie and Bill.

"When I was younger I knew things were going to happen before they did," Sookie gasped, but Bill remained silent, so I continued.

"Not like visions, well, kind of. This is what I mean about being hard to get it out. It was... it IS more like a sense. I could feel in my gut when something was going to happen. It was always little things, a spilt drink, a grazed knee or getting in trouble. It started getting worse and after a while I could see it happening like a film in my mind. It wouldn't take me over, I would just be sitting on the couch and get distracted by this feeling and it'd see it play out in my mind like a movie, but I'd still see the world around me in the present. I ignored it until one day I saw my Grandmother running over my cat. I was hysterical and ran to my Grandmother to tell her all about what I saw and she looked horrified. At the time I thought she was disappointed I would think she would do such a thing, now I realize it was because she was pissed I found out. It began growing in frequency and sometimes I'd get headaches so bad I would fall asleep and dream about it. Like I dreamed about the fire..." I slowed off, trying to catch my breath. Rose put her arm around me and Sookie and Bill exchanged another look before Bill spoke up.

"You say, when you were younger? As in, not anymore?"

"Not since I was ten," I told him. His interest grew and he asked:

"Do you know why?" I felt Rose stiffen, and Bill obviously noticed it too because he turned to her with questions in his eyes.

"It's okay," I interrupted "There was a... traumatic event on my tenth birthday and my Grandmother told me it happened because I knew things I shouldn't, so I started to ignore it until one day it went away"

"But it didn't!" Rose blurted out. Noticing the strange look I was giving her she turned her body to address everyone.

"It's not outright, she isn't _That's So Raven,_but she still has incredible foresight. Like, when we were in Orange she got nervous because we hadn't made the house earthquake safe yet and threw a fit until I agreed to help her. The next day there was an earthquake!" I remembered that. I remember just being really scared of shaking and noticed the TV wobble and flew in to a full panic.

"Is that true?" Sookie asked me with a smile. I nodded at her shyly. I felt a sense of relief having told someone. It was like letting go of a massive burden. My relief was short-lived though, when I felt a pull and realized Bills phone was about to ring. Fuck.

"Bill," he looked to me and I pointed to his pocket. "Your phone." I told him with defeat. A few seconds later, surprised filled the room when his phone rang. Rose turned to me,

"Lily?"

"I thought you said it went away?" Sookie accused. I shrugged, truly confused. I honestly thought it had. There hadn't been a pull like that in nearly 10 years, since I told Rose about it. Did talking about it bring it back? It's the only explanation I could think off, you can't suppress something currently in your thoughts, right? I was off in my own little world when Bill walked to Sookie and told her the man on the phone was called Eric. Sookie modeled a look of disgust.

"And what does Sheriff Eric want?" Sookie asked sarcastically.

"You. He claims he needs your help."

"Well, hes dreaming then."

"Sookie..." Bill pleaded. Who was this Eric fellow? Sookie looked at Bill and seemingly saw something that made her rethink.

"Can Lily come along?" She asked quietly. Wait, WHAT?!

"Oh no no no, Sookie!" I broke in. Fuck that. Rose was smiling at me knowingly. I was going to lose this battle and the only one who wasn't ready to admit that was me.

"I need to hit the hay, doing a double shift tomorrow" Rose winked at me and said her goodbyes to Sookie and Bill. That slippery little bitch! Payback flashed through my mind quickly. Bitch.

"Actually, Lillian. You could probably help, if your... senses are back in use" Bill looked sheepish and Sookie looked hopeful.

"Where are you trying to make me go?"

"To Shreveport" Sookie told me, then added quietly, "To Fangtasia..."

"Fangtasia!?" I yelled. The fucking vampire bar?! Sookie really is nuts.

"Please, please, please Lily! I would feel so much better knowing you were there!" She pleaded. Cheap shot, but she had me.

"Fine, but I'm taking my car." I sulked. Fucking Fangtasia! Double shift my ass, Rose! Sookie gave a little squeal and hugged me while Bill headed to the door. Following suit I walked out after Sookie, followed by Bill who locked the door. He started to stride past me to open to door for Sookie, only to stop short next to me.

"You smell different." He stated simply. How fucking rude! What happened to Southern Hospitality?

"Thanks, Bill." I said still walking. What an asshole thing to say, it had been a long day! I tried to take a sniff and slyly as possible and heard Bill chuckle.

"I mean your blood, Lillian. Your blood smells more than human, like Sookie." That had Sookies attention and within seconds she was next to us.

"Lily smells like me?!" Sookie asked excitedly.

"Not exactly like you, but she does also smell beyond human." He told her.

"Eric is going to have a fit." She grumbled and Bill looked to me with apologetic eyes. I was about at the end of my tether with all this shit, really.

"Why the fuck would this Eric give a shit what I smell like?!" I demanded. Answers, people, please!

"Because when you've been around a look time, different becomes interesting." Bill said cryptically.

"Thanks, now that's all cleared up," I huffed. "And Bill?" He turned to me expectantly.

"It's just Lily."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The upside to being hauled to Shreveport was that I got to drive my car again. Even more so because I didn't know where I was going and was flowing Bill, who was flying. My baby could really move! Looking at the facts though, this was a horrible idea. I was following a vampire and a telepath to a vampire bar because someone named Eric, who according to Sookie is a Sheriff, needs her help. Making the assumption that he too is a vampire, it's easy to also assume he needs Sookie's telepathy. I was going along because Sookie claimed it would make her feel better and because Bill seems to think I could be of use. Which I will pointedly not be. So what? I knew his phone was going to ring. Doesn't mean shit. I turned up the radio as loud as was decent and wound down the windows, it was getting late and I was beginning to feel tired. The pounding rock music was good for my soul and I found myself singing along at high volume in no time and thinking longingly of a hot shower. Bill really drove like a maniac and we were in Shreveport in half the usual time, and five minutes later we were pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot.

Fangtasia. The neon light that would certainly stand out was turned off indicating the bar was closed. Being called to a closed bar was not a good sign and I was grateful for my flats. There was no way I could out run a vampire, but I could definitely try. I waited until Sookie and Bill, who were having a rushed conversation in the car, had gotten out before I followed suit. Bill threw me a few tips on the way in, don't draw attention to yourself being the main point. Sookie grasped my hand as Bill pushed open the door and for the first time I got a look at the infamous vampire bar of Shreveport. To say it capitalized on what it was would be an understatement. The walls were a dark red and dark woods ran along the floor, bar and tables. Red neon lights decorated the bar and wall, bringing the drinks to attention. Some of the tables had poles attached, presumably for dancers. Framed pictures scattered the walls until you reached the back. Against the back wall was a medium raised platform surrounded by red curtains and in the center there was what one could only describe as a throne. My assessments were cut short by a blonde woman in pink cashmere and beige khakis who radiated arrogant confidence. She greeted Bill with a sneer before turning to Sookie. I felt Sookie squirm with discomfort under her gaze before the woman made a crack about swaying Sookie to play for her team. Pink cashmere was a lesbian? Who would've thought. I was having a little internal giggle to myself and patting myself on the back for my wonderful commentary when pink cashmere turned on me. Shit.

"And who are you?" She purred, cocking her head to the side and giving me a once over that fully allowed me to understand Sookies discomfort. The way she looked at you was unnerving. Like you were an artfully presented dish in a restaurant and she was taking the time to appreciate it before she ate.

"Lily." I said plainly, before adding, "A friend of Sookies." She nodded her head and remember something, causing her to turn to the side. That's when I noticed him. If pink cashmere radiated arrogant confidence, then this man radiated impatient, arrogant confidence. Looking at him, he had every right to be confident. He defined sex appeal. Dirty blonde hair and chiseled facial features. Actually, from what I could see everything was chisel. Blondie was cut. Blondie didn't waste time and quickly indicated that Sookie should sit. Bill made his way to lean on the bar as close to Sookie as he could manage and I quietly followed behind. The devil you know. Sookie turned her attention back to Blondie so he began,

"Pam, Longshadow and I are partners in this club," Longshadow must have been the shady looking one behind the bar. Out of everybody here, he made me the most nervous. Blondie was still circling, saying,

"And recently we noticed that $60,000 has gone missing from our books. And Bruce is our accountant." He placed a hand on balding Bruces shoulder and the poor man looked petrified.

"Perhaps you can start by listening to him." He finished.

"He's not saying anything," Sookie replied quickly

"Don't be coy, it's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance. We know what you can do."

"And I know what you can do too. Why don't you just glamour him?"

"Now don't you think we might have tried everything before summoning you?" He spat. "So, it would be a great favor to me, and to Mr Compton if you help us." DING DING DING, Blondie wins.

"If I find out who did it, then what?"

Longshadow popped up "We'll hand that person over to the police and let the authorities handle from there." Internal scoff. Sookie laughed and turned,

"Hundreds of years old and you're still a terrible liar! Come on." Turning back around she said, "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police, I'll agree to help you any time you want." Bill moved with unease. Thats a lofty promise Sookie was making, I'd be unhappy about it too.

"Alright, why not" Blondie said smugly. Sookie turned her attention back to poor Bruce. The man was sweating bullets. Grabbing his hand Sookie concentrated hard.

"Bruce, it's okay, take a deep breath." She told him calmly, "Did you steal their money?" Most intense silence I have ever lived through before...

"No, no! I didn't do it! I swear to god, you gotta believe me!"

"Shhhhh" Sookie cooed, "Do you know who did?"

"No," He said with an air of defeat. More silence.

"He's telling the truth" Sookie announced

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow spat, obviously unhappy with the result. He was starting to give me bad feels... Blondie looked at Bill then asked pink cashmere, or Pam I suppose, bring in the next one. Bruce looked close to tears. Oh Bruce, I wish I could help you. For an unknown amount of time Sookie interviewed the human employees of Fangtasia regarding the missing money. I was a mix between bored and scared. Longshadow behind the bar was continuing to make me nervous but I couldn't tell Bill without being heard. When it was announced that this was the last human, I began to feel ill. I clutched Bill's arm and he looked at me with both irritation and concern. Something on my face must've given him a clue and he gestured for me to show who it was.

"She didn't do it!" Rang Sookies voice "But she knows who did" I used the momentary distraction to point a subtle finger at Longshadow, and Bill nodded his understanding.

"Who? Whose going to kill you? Ginger, honey, whats his name?" Sookie pleaded.

"It's blank, like her memory has been erased" Sookie looked as confused as I felt ill while Ginger promised she didn't know anything. They continued their conversation but I heard nothing. I was doubled over, my head in agony as I pictured Longshadow lunging for Sookie. I did my best to give Bill and pointed look and whispered

"Now."

Bill moved quickly but not quick enough to get to Longshadow before he got to Sookie, taking barely a breath to think about what he was doing he plunged a piece of wood into Longshadows heart. Blood rocketed out of his mouth landing squarely on Sookies face before his skin began sagging and he finally turned into a pile of bloody goo. Gross. So that's what it looks like? Ginger screamed bloody murder, stopping temporarily to relieve herself of her stomach. My head was banging and I didn't catch much, But I did hear Blondie question how Bill deals with humans. Bill himself looked terrified, and Sookie was hyperventilating. Before much time had passed, Ginger was on the ground cleaning up Longshadows remains. My headache had lessened a bit, to be replaced by tiredness. Blondie and Pam were discussing whether to glamour Ginger and Bill was looking sullen. Blondie offered Bill a blood and they headed out the back. Pam stayed to watch Gingers cleaning and Sookie wander off dejectedly to clean herself up. I was weighing the pros and cons of just heading to Carrol and going home now when Pam wandered over to me and propped herself next to my stool.

"A friend of Sookies?" She asked. I wanted to groan, but held it together.

"If this is the kind of party she invited me too I don't know how long for." I told her blunty. So tired.

"Did you not enjoy the nights show?" She cocked her head with a smirk. Thin ice, Lils.

"The interrogation was riveting," I droned. Tired. Pam cracked a genuine smile for a moment.

"You're mildly funny, rare for a human" She noted.

"Thanks, I think."

"What are you?"

"Right now? Tired. In the general scheme of things, I am also trying to work that one out." Being smart probably wasn't smart, but I was beyond caring. Too tired.

"You let me know when you do." She smirked and walked off. Why do they smirk? Is it so hard to smile?

* * *

I woke up to a gentle shake.

"Come on, Lils. It's 10am, work soon." And inhuman groan sounded from under my covers and I heard her chuckle. Rosie.

"Come here you bitch!" I screamed at her. She just laughed and leaned in my door way.

"Whats the matter, Lils?" A stream of pillows were targeted at her while I recounted the events of the previous night.

"What kind of friend encourages someone to be in that position!" I wailed, making my way to the kitchen and eying daggers at her.

"Well, it was an experience Lils. I have to go to work, but I'll see you after. Dinner just needs to be heated up." Rose kissed my her way out as she place a cup of coffee in my hands. That was entirely unfair, now I can't be mad. Bitch.

I thought over last night while I sipped my coffee. By the time we were ready to leave I was so exhausted driving my car was hazardous so I was driven by Pam in my car while someone in a sleek car followed behind to pick us up. In my normal state I would pay attention to important details such as these but fuck it, I was shattered. I remember asking Pam if she was going to bite me, to which she replied with a sulky "No". I giggled and told her some other time, before thanking her for taking me home. She replied with a remark about my car and having business in Bon Temps just before pulling in my drive way. Once out of the car she handed over my keys and noted that she would be seeing me again very soon before throwing a weird look at the car behind and walking away.

Deciding to skip out breakfast and just have lunch, I made my way to my bathroom for a quick shower. Now I was sitting at my bed staring at my closet. Rose had dressed me ever since my big shop and I was feeling a little lost trying to pick. I was in my underwear, having done my wavy hair in a loose but high pony tail and applied a think layer of makeup. It was hot out and I wasn't sure about air conditioning at the station, but I was quickly running out of time so decided on a clingy white dress, ankle boots and hoped I had a jacket in the car. I ate a quick sandwich and headed for the door.

I really couldn't be late.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Yes, I realized the house fire incident happened after Billed killed Longshadow, but for story purposes I swapped it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Work was what I am hoping will become business as usual, but after the exhaustion of the night before I was thinking only of bed. I was day dreaming of fresh sheets and maybe a romantic evening with BOB while belting along to the radio on my drive home. I was quickly beginning to realize those dreams would never come true with a friend like Sookie, who was sitting on my porch steps. Are Sookie and I friends? I suppose we are. After last nights events I feel something of a bond with the preppy blonde and if that s the case I should bring out the welcome wagon.

"Hey Sookie, whats up?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"I wanted to apologize for last night, if I had known why we were going I never would have insisted you come along! I promise!" She looked so guilty, so I pulled her up into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Sook, I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled at her and gestured for her to follow me inside. I fed the cat and flicked on the jug before returning to Sookie.

"Did you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"I'd love some tea," she said and sat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar.

"Any preference?" I asked, she shook her head so I went with the Breakfast variety and prepared myself some coffee.

"Coffee? In the evening?" She looked surprised.

"Truthfully, I think drinking coffee is more of a habit for me now. I doubt it has any real effect anymore." I winked.

"Lily, can I talk to you about something?" She was nervous to ask which made me a bit wary but I gave her a firm nod and she continued.

"I'm worried about Bill. He killed that vampire last and I don't know much but I do know vampires have laws about that kind of thing. What do I do if something bad happens to him because of me?" She rushed. I took this time to finish preparing our drinks. Vampires had their own laws? If they did, I had a feeling Sookie was probably right. I can't exactly tell her that I think she's got the right idea and something horrible is going to happen to her boyfriend. That's not a great way to start a friendship.I felt a headache forming. At this rate I should be subsidized by Advil. I fired up a line of defense and turned to Sookie,

"I highly doubt Bill would ever let that happen. He wouldn't let you go with out a fight."

"I know, but what if he can't help it?" My headache was only growing. What the fuck. I turned to the cupboard and sunk two painkillers.

"Have you got a headache, hun? I don't want to bother you." She just looked so sad. I couldn't bear to see her leave looking so glum.

"Naw, Sook. It just came out of no where, I'm fine" I reassured her.

"No where?" She was thinking, hard. "Do you... Could you be having a vision?"

"Before last night, I hadn't have a real one in nearly 12 years. I don't see why I'd be having one now. You wanna watch a movie?"

Sookie nodded her agreement so we headed into the living room and she picked a movie while I gathered blankets. She decided on a comedy and I snuggled in while I waited for the painkillers to kick in. After half an hour I was restless. They should be working by now. The pain was increasing and I started to get anxious. What the hell was going on? I was about to turn to Sookie and tell her what was going on when the door knocked. Oh, for fucks sake! I stomped over to the door and yanked it open, not even stopping to check who it was.

"WHAT!" I demanded. Uh oh. There stood Bill, flanked by Blondie and Pam. Is this what Pam meant last night? I don't fucking know.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Lillian. - I mean Lily." He corrected quietly. "I was hoping to see Sookie?"

"Sookie! There is a vampire army at my door for you!" I yelled again, before stomping back to kitchen to raid the medicine cupboard and throwing back two more Advil. Fuck the FDA recommendations, my head was banging.

"She has a temper" I heard Blondie say.

"And a body" replied Pam. I was on my way to tell them whats what, when I felt my head explode and dropped to my knees. I saw Sookie rush over and Bill slap the door way in frustration. Blondie and Pam looked in with mild amusement.

_She was trapped in a boot and scared. She was turning her head wildly like it might offer an escape. Who was she? I couldn't see, but I could feel her panic. The boot was opened and she was thrown into a concreted area, surrounded by people. She looked to her left and saw Bill looking at her with horror in his eyes, she was still wearing her Merlotte's uniform. Rose. She was being spoken to by a man sitting on a chair in the back of a pickup. She couldn't hear what she was saying, she didn't care. How does she get out of here? Her ears were ringing with her heavy breaths but she just made out, when he pointed at Bill, him telling her to meet her maker._

I felt the tears before I realized what happened. Oh my god, Rosie! My hand flew to my mouth and I looked up at Bill. He shared the same concerned and confused expression as Sookie, but he isn't who I was interested in anymore. I grabbed my bag and searched for my ill-used cell phone, dialed Rose's phone, and when she didn't answer, Merlotte's. It rang for an eternity before it got to voice mail. It was a Tuesday night and they were closed now, I knew that. If she were coming, Rose would be home by now. The defeat was sickening as I stood up and made my way to the door with Sookie shadowing me like I might fall. I turned to face the Sheriff. I knew from the beginning who Blondie was but until this point I didn't really care. Until now, it never mattered.

"Whats the punishment for killing another vampire?!" I demanded of him. He looked at me like a shit on his shoe.

"That is not your place to know, human."

"Is it to make another vampire?" I wasn't to be deterred, not with my Rosie. He just stared at me with a curious look in his eye. The silence was deafening and I thought I was going to combust.

"And how would you know that, little human?"

"I'll tell you, I will! But please, is there a way to change the sentence?" I could feel myself getting desperate and the panic begin to squeeze the air from my lungs. I could feel the seconds passing like a buzzing on my skin. I remember the moment I met her. I remember her reaction when I told her my darkest secrets. I remember staying up all night talking about nothing. I remember all the times we found solitude in each other as realisation dawned. I knew what he was going to say.

"No, IF that is what is decided, there is no alternative than to carry out the sentence." I nodded my thanks for his answers and turned to Bill.

"You fucking be good to her, you southern prick. I mean it! You may be 100 years or so older than me but I will fucking kill you if she isn't perfect when I see her next!" I threatened. He looked entirely flabbergasted, waiting on an explanation. I couldn't give him one. Saying it out loud would make it real. I needed time. I needed it to be a dream. I needed to know why. Most importantly I needed to know how long.

"How long does it take?" I was begging for answers and losing dignity, but I didn't care. Maybe with a timeline, it would be okay.

"This conversation is over." Eric said, "I'll be back for answers, little one."

* * *

Eternity. That's how long it takes. Okay, maybe not that long, but with no end in sight I could feel the minutes dragging. I kept having flash backs like a movie reel playing all the highlights. Since we were twelve it had always been Rose and I. Our foster parents called us their "little flowers" and all throughout school the situation was the same, neither one without the other. When it came time to move out, it went without saying that we were going together. Would it still be the same now? Would she still be Rose if she was a vampire? Man time was dragging. So slowly, minutes were passing. How long ago did Sookie leave? She left a couple hours after Eric, Pam, and Bill so maybe about midnight. What was the time now? It seemed impossible for time to take this long. Forcing myself to roll over I realized the time. It was 5am. The sun would begin to rise in a couple of hours and I still had no word. I really should've gotten some sleep, seeing as today was only my third day of work, but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes for fear of seeing Rose looking so scared. It was at this point that I gave up and when downstairs for coffee. The light had been on for about two minutes when a knock sounded from my door. I was getting awfully fucking sick of people knocking on my door. I opened it slowly, not sure what to expect. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't Eric.

"You haven't changed" He noted. Is that how people say hello now?

"Nor have you."

"I carry out my life during the night, you're supposed to sleep."

"Finding it oddly difficult tonight, to be honest."

"I want to know how you knew about your friend." He stated. He expected it. In all fairness, I had agreed earlier, but I wasn't expecting him at 5am. Procrastinating the story further I retrieved a blanket and gathered up my coffee. He was standing there, waiting. I signalled that I wanted to move past him and he stood aside.

"No invitation?" He quirked his eyebrow and looked down at me.

"Not today." I wrapped myself in my blanket and sat on the top step, sipping my coffee. I should've gone to sleep.

"I want to know how you knew about your friend."

"You said," I replied, "I'm not actually sure what to call it, though." I turned to look back up at him only to find him sitting beside me. I jumped a little and spilt coffee over my hand.

"Fuck," I licked up the coffee and dried my hand on the blanket. Eric only stared at me expectantly.

"I suppose a simple way to put it is seeing the future," I sighed, "But it seems like such a gimmick to say."

"Tell me about it." He pressed on. They were never questions, always commands. I took another sip of coffee and studied my mug.

"I guess sometimes I just get a feeling, normally it's more like a sense which is why I'm hesitant to call it 'seeing' the future. At the moment I feel like next time a woman offers herself to you at your club, say no, because she will be an under cover cop." I blurted out. Did I feel that way? Yeah, I did. Eric was seemingly deep in thought before he turned to me again.

"But that's not what happened early this evening."

"No, I suppose it's not. It's never really happened like that before. It is true I would actually see things when I was younger but I didn't hate it, so it happened freely. Now I'm trying to figure out what IT is and whether I want it back so tonight it happened with a spectacularly dramatic flare." We sat in silence for a few minutes, Eric humming and hahhing over something while I watched the stars. When I was younger I thought stars represented hope, now I'm beginning to think they were just the illusion of hope during the darkness.

"Have you tried controlling it?"

"No, not really. I supressed it for a long time but I never made a move to use or control it."

"Would you be willing to try?" That was two real questions in a row! Could I do that? If I could control it, it wouldn't have to define me. I would never have to experience the same pain I felt earlier or face one when I was in public.

"Do you think I could?" My voice was filled with hope. He nodded.

"It would take practice, of course. But there isn't a reason you couldn't learn to control it."

"I'll try to then,"

"Very well." He stood up, and by that I mean he went from sitting to be entirely standing instantly, so I followed his lead and stood up.

"You know, Sookie doesn't have a very high opinion of you."

"Neither does Bill."

"Why?" I questioned. From all Sookie had told me earlier I had dreaded this conversation when really it hadn't been too bad. Until now. In a flash I was pinned up against the wall of my house, both Eric's hands pressing into my upper arms and his face inches from mine, fangs out.

"You need to stop questioning me, little human. You asked questions today you shouldn't know exist."

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked. I'd like to be able to say I put on a brave act and told Eric where to stick it but with his fangs in my face any bravery I had abandoned me. He released my arms slowly and I regained proper footing. This is what I expected when Sookie told me about him, and I now I know she was right. He was an asshole.

"I'll be checking up to make sure you've practiced, little one." I nodded, worried my voice would waver if I spoke. Eric walked down the stairs at a human pace, which was odd, and started heading to the black car that had followed me home the previous night. Before he got in, he turned back to me.

"If anyone asks, you are mine, Lily."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So it begins! I realize this story has been a bit slow to get started, but I'm hoping for it to pick up after this chapter! I'm trying to decide how I feel about Maryanne's storyline and whether or not I should include it? **

**Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to my new friend, ff13, who is helping me on this journey :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Finally deciding to get some rest after Eric left, I was awoken at around 9am by a young post boy. Having barely changed, I made my way to the door in an oversized tee-shirt and fluffy socks.

"Are you Miss Carter?"

"Yep" I croaked.

"Please sign here." He handed me a clipboard with a delivery notice before we traded. Who the hell was sending me a package? I couldn't think of anyone. I put the parcel down on the bar and made my way up the steps to use the bathroom. On my way back down, I stopped in Rose's room and allowed myself a moment to grieve the loss of her human life. I suppose there was hope. Maybe her mortality would be intact, but deep in my gut I knew her fate. I had seen it, and I could feel it. My best friend and sister could never be my housemate again. Swallowing up my grief, I headed back downstairs to make coffee and open my mysterious delivery.

It was a cell phone. A nice cell phone. Who the fuck would send me a phone? Oh God! What if it's a bomb? Could it be a bomb?! A blue notification light was blinking in the corner, so I flipped it open to reveal a text message that made everything perfectly clear.

Eric Northman:

_I want to be able to contact you at any time, keep this phone on you._

My head shook with disbelief. He... bought me a phone, and programmed his number so he could contact me whenever HE wanted? Because I was 'his' I had to be on GPS now?

Lily:

_What is this, like vampire GPS? I'll admit I've never had much to do with them, but this doesn't fit the mould._

I replied. Honestly, such a dick! After the past few nights, and my rapidly decreasing amount of sleep, I decided a decent breakfast was in order. I flicked on the stereo and grabbed the offending phone and wandered in to the kitchen to make a start on my omelette and bacon. With the music blasting and my concentration on cooking, I didn't notice the phone had gone off until I sat to eat. I sent a response and periodically sent texts for the rest of the morning.

Eric:

_There is a more reliable way to know where you are, but you won't like it. You're awfully brave over text._

Lily:

_It's your face that scares me. I thought you slept during the day?_

Eric:

_I do. What's wrong with my face?_

Lily:

_The sharp pointy life draining things that stick out of it._

Eric:

_You think I would kill you?_

Lily:

_Yep_

Eric:

_Good._

Lily:

_You're an asshole, if no one's ever told you._

Eric:

_I've been told a time or two. Those people didn't get to say a second sentence._

Lily:

_Noted, asshole._

Eric:

_I was told you have work._

Lily:

_I was told you slept during the day._

Eric:

_I do._

Lily:

_So do I._

Eric:

_Sleep during the day?_

Lily:

_Have work._

Eric:

_Off you go then._

Lily:

_Can I asked you a question, or will the sharp pointy life draining things stick out?_

Eric:

_Depends on the question._

Lily:

_That's not a very safe answer._

Eric:

_If you're concerned a question might risk your life, you shouldn't ask it._

Lily:

_What's a question?_

Eric:

_Go to work._

I was ready for work, with my hair loose, dressed in light wash skinnies, a sweater and a pair of converse. My office dress code was non-existent, and not feeling up to it, I didn't try very hard. I was pained to admit to myself how much I enjoyed texting Eric and so avoided it, mulling over different aspects of the conversation. Like the fact that there was a conversation. It seems so abnormal that Eric would decide on contact through text. I scoffed at myself. Oh yeah, the weirdest thing about this was the texting. I also didn't know what being Eric's meant and was tempted to ask Sookie. I quickly decided against it, with Sookie's loathing of Eric being the primary reason. After this morning, I should want to hear hateful things about him, but, if I was begrudgingly honest, I didn't. I was yet to come to a decision about Eric and when I did, I wanted the verdict to be my own. He was an asshole, but he had been almost nice while texting, but I was convincing myself. I wasn't hoping he would continue to be nice. Slightly alarmed with the direction of my thoughts, I changed tact by becoming very interested with Susan's choice of desk decor. Susan was a nice girl, from what I could tell of my limited interactions with her, if not a little ditzy. True to her promise on my first day, she had been filling me in during our shared hour, which, as it turned out, was plain old gossip.

Looking shocked to see me when I arrived, she quickly demanded,

"What are you doing here?!"

"Working?" I squeaked. As far as greetings go, that was possibly the rudest. Before we left Orange, Rose and I were told countless times about southern hospitality and manners, but I'm starting to think it was just lies. I recounted all the ways I had been greeted since my arrival and came to a sad conclusion - my introduction to Bill had been the politest so far.

"I just... Well, sweetie. We heard that your friend is missing." Her voice rose at the end of the sentence, like she was asking but didn't want to ask. Fuck. I suppose that's true. As far as all the locals of Bon Temps are concerned, thanks to Sookie, Rose is considered a missing person and seeing that I work at the local station, it wasn't a far stretch to assume they knew.

"I couldn't stand sitting around at home with nothing to do," I told her truthfully.

"Aw, well come sit down honey, I'll get you some tea." Why is it always tea? I suppose it does have soothing properties. I don't know how much I want to be soothed though. The rest of my shared hour with Susan was spent with her asking how I met Rose, how long we had been friends, and how it must be horrible not knowing where she was or what was happening.

She was right about the where part, or, what she didn't say – when. I think it was the '_when'_ that got to me. I missed my Rosie. I felt like I hadn't seen her in months when really, it was just yesterday morning. Jesus, that was really no time at all. I suppose that's the side effect of time dragging on. Susan also mentioned the '_what_'. I knew what was happening, and why she had been taken. Did that make it easier or better? Yes and no. Because of what I did know, I knew she would be back. What I don't know is who she will be when she finally comes home. Will she be allowed to tell me? What could I ask? Maybe that's something I should ask Eric, though, no doubt he is dead to the world by now. I'll text him when I get the chance. It would make me feel better even if I didn't get a response.

Lily:

_At the risk of those_ _sharp, pointy, life draining things sticking out, I have a question. What can and can't I ask Rose? There are obviously things I'm not supposed to know, and I wouldn't want to get her in trouble._

I sent the text while I was in the bathroom. How is it only 3 o'clock? I was headed back to my desk but was distracted by a commotion at the front door.

"I'm not a drunk!" came a stubborn yell. Oh, this would be the first dramatic entry I'd witnessed since starting my new job. A female cop, who I didn't see very often, gave me a small smile as she dragged Tara towards the cells. Tara was being locked up? Why? It was around this time that I noticed I also asked myself a lot of questions. Huh, maybe Eric is right. No - he's an asshole and I'm just curious. Get your shit together Lily. Just because he is nice to look at doesn't mean he _is_ nice, and the sooner you get that through your head the better.

A ringing from the phone pulled me back, and I quickly walked to answer it.

"Renard Parish Police Station, how may I help you?"

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Sookie?!"

"Yes! I'm sorry to be ringing you at work, but I wanted to ask if you'd come around after work today."

"Um, sure, Sook. Actually I was going to ask for your help anyway."

"Help? Is everything okay?" She sounded a little panicked at the thought.

"I just wanted to start practice using my... um. My gift." I mumbled.

"Oh!" Sookie gasped. "Sure, Lily. I'll see you after work!" And with that she hung up. One day I _will _have a normal conversation.

The rest of the day passed in a very slow blur, and I found myself sneaking a glance at _the _mobile every time I could. No reply. I suppose he needs sleep as much as the rest of us, the asshole. I ended up googling what I could about new vampires for an hour or so. In a normal situation, I would probably get a bucket of questions, but it was just assumed I was doing research for a case. Hah! Me, helping a case? Please. A hand slapping the counter caught my attention and I looked up to see Sheriff Dearborne.

"You're doing a great job, Rose. Before you leave could you restack the coffee filters?" I nodded and told him goodbye and was suddenly on my own. On my own in the police station. Is creating a new vampire illegal? I stacked the filters and cleaned quickly as I could manage, before spending the next half hour looking through files to see if there were any cases of someone being made a vampire. No luck. My day of research had left me with no answers, and maybe a couple more questions. Would Sookie know? I had a hard time imagining Bill keeping much from Sookie.

Locking up, I walked with tunnel vision to my car. A drop of panic in my gut had me running. Why was I running? The sun was only just starting to set, and I knew well enough that I could defend myself against a human attack. My panic took on a life of its own when I heard the gravel crunch behind me. The choking sensation returned and the buzzing in my ears. I sprinted to Carrol with everything I had and without a single glance back, I threw her into first and raced to Sookie's, not even paying mind to the home murder movie playing in the back of my head...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was in situations such as this one, which made me grateful for what Joe had taught me, particularly how to drive a stick shift. When I was learning, he would tell me about how it gave the driver ultimate control over the car, you could slow down and speed up much faster when you control the gears. For a long time, I thought he was full of shit, and just preferred the sound. I didn't mind – I liked the sound it made too. But, in the moments leaving the Police Station, I fully understood what he meant. Carrol wasted no time, and within minutes, the parking lot was a blip in my rear mirror. There was every chance I was over reacting. I have a tendency and this definitely wouldn't be the first time, if it was the case. Why didn't I look back? My imagination was my enemy on this one. It was probably just a fucking cat, and now I would never know! I had just been scanning case files, some about horrible things, and I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a couple days. I was probably just stikkish. I did know what I was feeling though. I've had those feelings before and it was never, ever good.

During the drive, I regretted agreeing to go to Sookie's. A sense of dread had lingered in my stomach since she rung and I was less than enthusiastic about finding out what was causing it. I'd had my fair share of drama this week, and just wanted to relax a little bit with Rose. I blew out a breath while thinking about her. Could she just come back now, please? I was desperate for my friend to sit opposite me at the breakfast bar, and tell me to stop being so pathetic. 'You can't pause life', she would have said, 'pick yourself up, Lil's. There's no reason to stop now'. An ice cream sundae later, and we would have been blasting music, dancing around the house and belting out our favourite songs like there was no tomorrow. Pick yourself up, Lil's, I told myself.

Pulling into Sookie's drive way I heard my phone starting to ring. Reaching into my bag while I slowed down to park, I flipped it open.

"Hello?" The phone was still ringing and nobody responded, how weird. The ringer was getting increasingly loud and I was embarrassed by how long it took me to remember the phone Eric had delivered that morning. I snatched it up and tried for round two.

"Hello?"

"Have you practiced?" Eric demanded. I gritted my teeth, the lack of common decency was really starting to piss me off.

"My day was fine, thanks" I shot at him.

"I don't care," he said quickly. "Have you practiced?"

"No, I haven't practiced. I was up half the night worrying about my friend, an arrogant blonde vampire threatening my life in the wee hours of the morning and I have only just finished work! When the fuck do you propose I find the time to practice?" I spat. I was pissed. Fucking furious. I can't pin point a reason, but by fuck, my blood was boiling.

"Where you find the time isn't my concern, little one. I told you I would check." He was speaking quietly. Was he pissed?

"How is it a person can live for ... who knows how many years, and still be so fucking impatient?"

"I've never waited for humans before, little one." I was done. I had no more fucks to give Blondie.

"I AM NOT FUCKING LITTLE!" I screamed down the line before hanging up. Remember how I said I overreacted? I was so mad and even I knew I was being unreasonable.

I knocked on Sookie's door and prayed to whoever that she hadn't invited Eric in.

"Who is it?" Hollered Sookie.

"Lily!"

"Come on in, sweetie!" I rushed to where I heard Sookie and spotted her sitting on the couch with Sam, the owner of Merlotte's. They were looking cosy. I motioned to Sookie with my head, letting her know I wanted her to follow me out, before I turned and made my way to what I hoped was the kitchen. I turned around and lent on the bench, waiting for her to arrive.

"Have you invited Eric in here?" I asked. Please, please, please say no. I didn't think my yelling would bother him even a little, but his reaction to being hung up on was unknown.

"Of course not, Lily. Why? Is that who you were yelling at?" She was radiating concern. Surely it wasn't that big of a deal, right? I nodded my head and she gasped at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"Is that bad?" I could hear the panic in my own voice. Please don't let this be the fuck up that pushes me over the edge. Sookie shook her head and let out a breath.

"You should be fine, hun. I wouldn't make a habit out of it though." She warned.

"Should I apologize?"

"That depends on why you were yelling?"

"I don't know!" I wailed. "Even as I was doing it, I knew there wasn't an explanation for it, I was just fed up! In a matter of days I've gone from half of a pair of new girls, to a girl who can see the future, has a new-born vampire for a best friend, that's' if she even comes back, which I am beginning to doubt," I added. "And, from being my own person to being Eric's! I haven't slept in days..." I stopped. Sookie was looking at me with pure horror in her eyes and I couldn't figure out why.

"Eric's?" She choked out. Did I say that? I didn't mean to. I was rambling about the turn my life had taken, so I guess I probably did mention it. I dropped myself on a dining chair and turned to Sookie yet again.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"It's not so bad," She tried to tell me. Lies. I could see it on her face.

"Tell me the truth, Sookie."

"It's not really! I like being Bill's. No other vampire will touch me while I'm his. It's just... Eric. He isn't like Bill." Thanks for that incredible insight, Sookie. I fully understand now.

"How much do you know about Eric?" Knowledge is power, and I needed to know a lot about Blondie.

"I pretty much told you what I knew last night, sorry Lily. Just that he's old, mean, and still feeds on humans."

"Will he feed on me?" With that, Sookie shut down. I wasn't getting any more out of her and it was obvious. Damn.

"You said you wanted to practice controlling having visions?"

"Shhh Sookie! Sam is still here!" I whisper-screamed at her. What the hell, man?

"Don't worry, Lily. Sam is different too. How did you want to start?" Sam is different? We'll get back to that.

"I'm not sure, really." I didn't have a clue where to start, not even one.

"With hearing thoughts, I have to imagine a wall surrounding my brain to block them out."

"Do you think I could imagine having a vision? Or, should I pretend to have a feeling?"

"Concentrating on either one would probably be a good start." Sookie chuckled.

I decided to start with feelings, seeing as I knew them better. I felt the same dread I had earlier, and grabbed on to it. It was like trying to grab hold of a chicken that wasn't interested, but, after a few minutes, I got it. I took a deep breath, and with my eyes closed tightly, the dreaded feeling began to expand, like a balloon, and enveloped other emotions as well; jealousy, anger, pride, and insecurity circled, as sensations came to play. I felt motion sickness, like I was moving quickly and my balloon popped when I felt a punch land on my cheek.

Owwww.

For a spilt second I thought someone really had landed a square one on me, what the fuck? Clarity kicked in quickly, and astonishment followed shortly after. I looked at Sookie, feeling a smile form on my face.

"I did it!" My own pride was swelling, tangling with some quiet hope. Sookie beamed at me.

"What did you see?" I suppose we were going to go with 'seeing', for ease of reference. Was it something I should tell Sookie?

"Sam is going to try lay a fat one on you, and Bill is going to barge in as he does." Sookie's face dropped instantly, and I felt a little guilty. Maybe now she could avoid it? Wait! If Bill is back, does that mean Rose is too? God, I hope so. I miss her.

"Speaking of Sam, I should probably go check on him. He is meant to be looking out for me while Bill is away, but I'm not sure who is babysitting who."

Sookie wandered off to talk to Sam before I could mention that I didn't think that was a great idea. Didn't I JUST tell her what was going to happen?! Having decided not to meddle any further, I got up, made a coffee and sat back down to try again. Grandmother once told me, that 'on a second visit, you were no longer a guest,' but I didn't think Sookie would mind. I spent a long time hauled up in her kitchen, trying to actually _see _something. The feelings were flowing, and I now knew that I wouldn't being seeing Rose tonight - she will be with Eric, Pam and a new chubby vampire - but she was alive. Susan had misplaced a stack of faxes and wasn't going to find them until just before she finished, so I had a mammoth load to sort through tomorrow, and a new girl named Daphne, was going to take over Rose's job a Merlotte's. All useful information (I was a bit grumbly about the faxes, if I'm honest), but no proper visions.

I began to wonder, if maybe touching things would allow me better access, and so, I started walking around Sookie's house. Tara was going to move in. That would be good for Sookie, a house this big was sure to get lonely. Jason was going to leave. I wonder why? The touch was proving beneficial, but only with things linked to the house or its occupants would be 'shown'. Sookie was going to travel on a plane, a nice plane too. It was coming easily now, like I remember when I was small, which, I'm not anymore, may I add.

There was a sudden thud from the entrance way, followed by some yelling and a scream from Sookie. I walked over slowly, figuring I already knew what had happened. I warned Sookie, but what can you do? I really wasn't too eager to partake in the little three-some but I had questions for Bill.

Wanting serious answers, I waited until Sam had left and everything had calmed down. I didn't want to come across too strong or have my queries sound like accusations, so I asked if anybody else wanted anything from the kitchen, and made myself another coffee. I returned to the room to find the couple with eyes locked and it was obvious where they were headed. I missed sex. Not wanting to make myself a burden to them for much longer, I began.

"Bill? How is she?"

"I am so sorry, Lily. I never wanted this to happen." He looked sorry to his core, but I knew it wasn't his fault. Not really. If it wasn't Rose, it would have been someone else. At least I knew Rose could handle it.

"It's alright. Just tell me how she's doing."

"She surprised me. I think she surprised everyone." He shook his head. "Once she understood what was going to happen, she got to her feet and stood beside me. Everyone expected her to plead and beg because most people do. Rose seemed almost at peace with it." I had to smile at that, 'there's no reason to stop now'.

"Rose is amazing, you were lucky they picked her."

"I wish I was not." He hung his head.

"How is she doing now?"

"She is adjusting very well. I imagine it helped that she all but accepted it." I braced myself for the biggy. I was impatient to get the answer, but scared of what it may be. If they made me wait too long to see Rose, stakes were flying.

"When can I see her?"

"She is already asking for you," he smiled, "but, Eric is not going to let it happen until she proves she will be able to control herself, now that you are his. The bloodlust is harder to handle in the early stages."

"And how long will that take?" I demanded.

"That is at Eric's discretion, I am sorry Lily." Oh, Eric's choice is it? Fuck Eric!

"Right," I barely said goodbye, as I picked my ass and bag up, and grabbing stupid fucking Eric's stupid phone, before I even made it to the door. I admired my baby as I dialled fuck-faces number, at least Eric couldn't keep _her_ from me. I was getting ready to chew him out, rile up fully ready for a fight, but he didn't answer. I was even thinking whether it would be a good idea to just drive to Fangtasia and throw a fit until he handed her over. Bill said the bloodlust was strongest now. I don't think I would survive if she attacked me. Eric wouldn't let her kill me, being that I am 'his', but my heart would surely shatter. And Sookie said other vampires can't touch her while she is Bill's. Would Rose's new life be over before it began if she attacked me while I 'belonged' to Eric? I couldn't stop myself from thinking of being 'owned' without imaginary quote marks - that still wasn't sitting well with me. If bloodlust was a factor, I doubted she would be at Fangtasia anyway. A new-born vampire killing spree wouldn't be good for business at all. Maybe if I could sway Eric with good behaviour, he would let me see her sooner? Why did he even have her? Probably exactly this reason. Asshole.

Being my only real option, I promised myself I would do as I was told. At least until I got my friend back.

The drive home was quiet. I was feeling a strange mix of wired and exhausted, but decided a good night's sleep was at the top of my priority list. Pulling into the drive way, I stared at Helen for a while. I could feel her sadness – she missed Rose too. Because I had parked as close as I could manage, it took me only a few steps to reach the front door. Spotting the kitchen, my stomach let out a low rumble. I didn't eat at Sookie's and a sundae was calling me. I pulled out all my favourites - my favourites being everything made of chocolate. I was preparing it, when a tickle against my leg made me jump. Fuck! Pongo! The poor cat had been feed so erratically lately. If I didn't get my shit together, he was going to waste away.

"I'm so sorry Pongo, life has been so crazy lately." I picked him up and patted his head. He refused to look at me, but was seemingly content to use my arm as a throne while I finished making my sundae and dished him up some jelly meat. I placed his cat bowl next to mine, and sat him on the bench to eat next to me, talking to him all the while.

"Looks like it might just be you and me now, buddy." He looked to me with big, sad eyes and I felt my heart break a little more. How were we going to do this?

"I miss her too," I told him, while scooping up our plates and headed to the sink. I need to do the dishes. I never noticed how quickly the bastards accumulated. Rose must have done them more then I realised.

Tonight had been the quietest night in immediate history, and it was only 9.30, so I decided on a bath. In my bathroom, I turned on the tap and walked into my room to organize a few things while I waited.

My bedroom was the biggest in the house, Rose had insisted. It was my house, she said.

"_No, it's _our_ house, Rose!" She smiled up at me sweetly._

"_I wouldn't feel comfortable" She had responded._

The bitch won. She always won in those situations. So I was looking around my room wondering where to start.

Upstairs was carpeted grey, and was still new, so it felt soft on your toes. The rooms were painted different colours and mine was white, Rose had taken up residence in the pink one, and the guest room was the same pale blue and white panelling as the rest of the upstairs walls. The colours made it easy to believe this place was built with a family in mind, but house-y would have to wait. Probably until I sold or died. The second story had the same scattering of pictures, novelties, tables and plants. My bedroom was pretty much made up of a bed. My love for my bed was almost as strong as what I felt for Carrol – they were always there when I needed them. It was huge and decorated with a giant white comforter and too many cushions, I liked my bed to feel like a fortress. Directly behind the bed and to the right, were windows covered by curtains which matched the carpet. There were the normal furnishings too, such as two lamps, which stood on tables either side of the bed, a short dressing table lived under the windows on the right and a vanity invading the space on the left, along with the door to my bathroom. Again, the walls were filled with pictures and art. At the end of the bed, was a built in closet with sliding doors. That's where I was now, pulling out my favourite black cotton pyjama bottoms, that were about three sizes too big and needed elastic and a tie to stay up, as well as a purple hoodie Rose bought me a few years ago. I was hoping it would make me feel close to her. Spotting a pair of dark and artfully ruined skinny jeans, I pulled them out too. Work tomorrow. I dashed to my dresser and grabbed the necessary underwear and stopped at the vanity, to pull out face and hair masks. I deserved it.

I forced myself into the bath, even though it was far too hot and tried to relax. Every muscle was wound tightly and it was 30 minutes before I felt the hot water loosen them up. I washed my hair and combed through the mask, slathering the face one on after, and went about all the other facial rituals. I wasn't rushing this, I needed it. Once the water was getting too cool to be comfortable and around an hour had passed, I dressed and plaited my hair, hoping it would combat the abuse it was about to receive for being slept on wet.

Fully unwound and entirely exhausted, I crawled into bed and snuggled up tight. I could feel the tears coming, and I let them flow. I couldn't have stopped them if I tried, there were too many. I cried myself to sleep and slept peacefully for the first time in what really felt like forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I slept so well I felt like I could move mountains and jump the moon. It was so refreshing to feel refreshed and due to my tears the night before, I was oddly at peace. Today would not be ruined I told myself as I rolled over in bed. It was 7.30, so according to my calculations I got a straight 7 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Much to awake to leave an alternative, I headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee and toast. Sleep and sustenance – they cured nearly everything in my book. I took the time to give Pongo breakfast too, much to his surprise, trying to make up for being the worst animal caregiver ever. The sun was low in the sky having only just risen so I decided to begin my new behavioral regime in hopes the asshole was still awake.

Lily:

_Sorry for hanging up on you. I practiced with Sookie last night. A bit of progress, but definitely going to need more work._

I buttered my toast with some peanut butter, munching and periodically sipping on my coffee while trying to decide what to do with my morning. The dishes were a given, maybe some laundry, but the house itself was still tidy from the clean up on Sunday morning. Rose had been gone since Tuesday and I hadn't spent a whole lot of time living it up since then. Could it really only be Thursday? I finished eating, did the dishes and gathered up my laundry while my second coffee brewed. While throwing back a greedy amount of my fresh drink I noticed the little blue light flash. Nervousness hit me hard and swallowing increased in difficulty. I was in trouble.

Eric:

_You won't disrespect me again LITTLE one. Keep practicing._

Lily:

_Thank you._

That wasn't so bad, water under the bridge. No more disrespect was easy enough to do. I still couldn't tell you why I did it in the first place. _Buzzbuzzzz! _The stupid cell phone, I wasn't expecting a conversation! The more I talked to him, the harder the respect would be.

Eric:

_And what are you thanking me for?_

Lily:

_Not killing me._

He didn't respond. That made me feel a bit... disappointed. I really need to cut this shit out. Moving up stairs I left the phone behind. Out of the path of temptation, or however it goes. Blondie was going to cause me problems. Whether those problems could be solved with a stake or a hot and sweaty bed dance remained to be seen. Hah-hah, Lily. Like you could get a stake anywhere near Eric. Not that you really want too...

I splashed my face with cold water. Come on girl, not going there. Teeth brushed and mind steeled against all compromising thoughts, I returned to my bedroom to set up shop in front of the vanity. My skin wasn't bad, I just had problems with eye bags. I laughed as I told myself a joke about how seeing the future caused a lot of baggage, and that's why I had under eye circles. I am hilarious! After patting on the brightening conclealer Rose picked for me and continuing my normal makeup routine, I unbraided my hair. It wasn't fabulous, but it could be worse. I gave in after running a brush through it and went with an old fashioned side braid. Loose though. My hair was always done loosely, ever since I was 10 I found tight styles uncomfortable. Deciding I won the battle with the mirror today, I grabbed the jeans I pulled out the night before and tried to find a suitable top. I reasoned it was probably best to go for a more dressy upper half seeing as the jeans were 'distressed'.

Satisfied with my white button down blouse and blazer, I went back downstairs. It was only 9am and I had four whole hours to kill before work. I eyed up the Eric phone and fought an internal battle. The rational side wanted me to ignore the damn thing completely. Quit while you're ahead, it said. The other side saw the mobile with a golden haze and pleaded to find a way to strike up another conversation. Rationality reminded me he was an asshole who only wanted anything to do with me because of my ability. Other side, who I couldn't name, only needed to say one thing to win: Rose.

Lily:

_Is Rose doing okay?_

Eric:

_She's fine. Interesting even._

Lily:

_Interesting? In what way?_

Eric:

_She has an awful lot to say about you._

Lily:

_She should. I'm her only friend._

Eric:

_She didn't appreciate that very much. "Fuck you, Lils!"_

Lily:

_Miss you too, bitch._

Eric:

_Tell me about how your practice went._

Lily:

_I knew Bill was going to be back before he showed last night and that Rose was with you before he told me. I also have a shitload of filing to do at work today. A few other little things, but no real 'visions'. I'll practice more before I go to work._

Eric:

_Good idea, little one._

Lily:

_Why do you call me 'little one'?_

Eric:

_Because you are short._

Lily:

_Oh, I am so not short. I'll have you know I am average height for my age!_

Eric:

_Practice._

Asshole. Fine. I'll practice, but I will sulk about it, I told myself triumphantly.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I'm not having sex with you," she said and tried to wriggle in the furthers corner of coffin she could manage.

"No one said anything about sex, but I'm sure I could convince you." He stated smugly while pulling out his phone.

"How come you get a phone?! That's so unfair!" He ignored her, and she rolled back over to try and see some glimpse of the outside world. Namely, Lily. She missed Lily so much it was like a burn. She had to learn to control the hunger if she wanted to see her anytime soon, but she was just so HUNGRY. She had never been separated from Lily before, not in a real sense. Sure they spent time apart but it was always planned and they would keep contact. Eric had said Lily was his now. She wasn't sure why but the statement had struck a chord with her. Never before had she really had to share her best friend before and she wasn't particularly thrilled that intolerant-Eric was the one to stake the claim. Tuning back into the screen of the phone, Rose's wish came true.

Lily:

_Sorry for hanging up on you. I practiced with Sookie last night. A bit of progress, but definitely going to need more work._

She hung up on Eric?

"Why did Lils hang up on you?"

"It's rude to read over people's shoulders"

"Please! You wont let me see her and I just want to know that shes okay! Did you know she can't really cook? Shes probably living off pop tarts for fucks sake!" She thought she had been doing spectacularly well, all things considered. She loathed TruBlood on smell but she hadn't killed anyone. There were people willing to be fed on and she had done so successfully, with the aid of supervising eyes. She had been 'born' for less than two hours before she tried to make a run home, only to have Eric and Pam block her path and tell her how it's going to be. She got no say. Eric was looking towards her with those curious eyes he always had.

"You both worry about each other to an extremity."

"It's been us against the world for a while. She's my only family."

"You have a maker, now. He will be your family."

"It's not the same," she said with a sad voice. Did people expect Bill to replace her Lily? She should be careful not to say 'her' Lily around Eric...

"You really still feel attached to her as a vampire?" He seemed surprised. Why the fuck wouldn't she?

"Of course I do. She's been my only constant."

"How unusual." Came Pam's voice. Rose hadn't been allowed to see, but she quickly assumed Pam was in a different coffin in the same room. Eric was nodding with a small smile on his face.

"She thanked me for not killing her,"

"She appreciates the little things." Rose told him wryly. That sounds just like Lily.

"Why did you claim her?"

"Because she is different. Don't tell me you don't know."

"Of course I fucking know," she snapped. "I want to know if that's the only reason."

"Yes." He said simply. What a fucking idiot. Lily was the best person she knew and he was a fool not to pay her more attention. Someone else would start to take notice soon enough, she was beautiful, they always did. The cogs started turning and Rose tried to think of a way to help Lily catch Erics attention a little more. He was attractive, and she was sure Lily had noticed. The little things.

"How many times has she called you an asshole?" Rose quipped. Again, surprised flashed across Erics face. Honestly, people would think she never paid attention.

"Twice. How did you know?"

"Because I know her. Can I tell you about her? I'd make me feel better, seeing as shes... yours" She gulped. Rose didn't like it, and she knew Lily wouldn't have either.

"You don't like that I've claimed your friend."

"I don't like that your claim is keeping me from her, or that how much I could help her is now limited," she was truthful, "Can I please talk about her?"

"No, I don't care." He said smoothly. God he really _is_ an asshole!

"I'm curious," Pam offered. Eric nodded absently. He wasn't going to pay attention, but he would hear. Rose hoped it would be enough.

"Anything in particular?"

"Why are you so dedicated to her." Rose smiled. That one was easy.

"Because for every inch of loyalty you show her, she doubles and returns. She's intensely protective but understands reason, which is a rare balance." The smile was showing on her face. "She's wise beyond her years, but can act like a child when the time arrives. She's funny, smart, and kind. Insanely curious, she wont ask a question unless she genuinely wants the answer though. She's beautiful"

"Shes good looking, I'll agree to that." Came Pam.

Erics phone lit up and in came another text from Lily. Be careful Lil...

Lily:

_Is Rose doing okay?_

Rose is doing just fine, Lily. Rose is going to come see you the first chance she gets.

Eric:

_She has an awful lot to say about you._

Lily:

_She should. I'm her only friend._

"Fuck you, Lils!"

Man she had some nerve! Rose just said so many nice things about her too. Which Eric obviously heard. Rose rolled over and smiled. Eric was paying attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

My morning vision practice went horribly. I didn't see anything, and whats worse, is I didn't feel anything either! I sat on the living room floor for two hours trying to see something, _anything,_ while Pongo used my hair as a toy.

Now I was at work talking to Susan, who was filling me in on Jason Stackhouse's arrest. According to what she had over heard, Jason had woken up to find his girlfriend laying dead next to him and was convinced he was responsible for all the murders, and so confessed. I didn't even know Jason had a new girlfriend. As far as I was aware he hopped from bed to bed without a care in the world. It made my heart heavy to know he had fallen for a girl only for her to die. Did he really kill her? Surely not. He was just to.. simple for that kind of thing. I couldn't peg him as a murderer for a second, but that didn't mean I was going to go make myself comfortable around him. One could never be too careful. I was also told that Sookie had come and gone, along with Rene. I only knew Rene in passing, being that he was engaged to Arlene, and Arlene and Rose worked together. I should really call Sookie. The damn girl was like a soap opera, never a boring day. She made me feel better about my life, though.

Being the small town that it was, it didn't take long for news of the arrest to get around and before we knew it, the phone was ringing off the hook. Susan seem a bit frazzled and wasted no time leaving once the clock struck 1. Having found the pile of faxes, as I knew she would, she had left them next to the computer for me to sort through. I was beginning to make progress but with all the phone calls and visitors it was taking me twice as long as it normally would. Most of the faxes were just the usual notices and bulletins from the surrounding towns, warning of drug users and the like. I had begun taking calls while sorting through the pile – the time it was taking was ridiculous and all the questions were the same, so it was easy to feign interest while allocating where each should go.

A picture caught my attention, so I made up an excuse to end the current call and studied it. It was Rene, I was sure. His hair was shorter and his face a little softer, but it was him. What the fuck? I scanned the attached file, certain sentences standing out:

**Drew Marshall**

_Wanted on suspicion of murder by strangulation._

_Cindy Marshall (sister) found dead in home._

_Victim known to have sexual encounters with vampires._

_Belt markings around neck indicated cause of death at time off arrival._

Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! My mind was racing. I thought about the victims of Bon Temps, I didn't know a whole lot. I knew that Maudette and Dawn had been with vampires before – everyone did. Fang marks were like lighthouses here. But that didn't explain Sookie's Grandmother or Amy. Amy was with Jason, but that didn't mean she'd never had sex with a vampire. Sookie's Grandmother could've been too, for all I knew, but a sinking feeling told me Sookie was the target that night, not her Grandmother. Motherfucker! I stared at the picture and dug deep, using the sinking feel as leverage. I never wanted a vision until yesterday, but at the moment I _needed_ one. Desperately. Come on Lily, we can do this! The phone was ringing, but I ignored it – bigger fish.

I felt panic. My own panic mixing with an outsiders – it was fucking working! I sucked a breath with my eyes shut and let my mind wander. I was smacked by an intense loathing, feeling it mingle with the panic. The combination was sickening. I kept searching, getting increasingly frustrated with the amount of time it was taking. It must've been a good five minutes already and nothing significant. Come on! There has to be a way. Holding onto the feelings, I reminded myself of having visions when I was young, hoping the memory would help. I thought about the sensation of having a vision, and realized it was a peaceful one. Not angry and scary like I had convinced myself. I let go of the panic and hatred and refocused on the picture of Rene with the peaceful feeling flowing through me. I could see it working, there was a flickering in my minds eye. Relief and excitement flooded and I lost it.

I tried to be as zen as possible while I tried again, and when the flickering returned I refused to let it phase me, instead focusing on what it showed. It wasn't a clear picture and I could only see little bits through the fuzz. I waited, hoping for it to give me a little more. It grew into clear flashes only to return to a haze, so I watched what I could.

The front porch was familiar, I just couldn't quite name it. For some reason, it reminded me of my foster home. What does that have to do with anything? I watched, and waited. Hoping for a brain wave to remind me whose porch I was seeing. The brain wave never came, but in the end I didn't need it. I saw Sookie fly down the steps towards the cemetery, gun in hand, with Rene following closely behind her and blood gushing from his head.

I sat for a few minutes, dumbfounded. The only word I had was the age old phrase for when shit just wasn't what it should be: fuck.

Rene was really a man named Drew Marshall. Fuck.

He had killed all four women here, and his own sister before that. Fuck.

He was going after Sookie next. _Fuck._

Sudden revelation dawned: I didn't know when it was going to happen. FUCK!

I got up from the desk and ran. Surely I was going to loose my job for abandoning my post like that, but what could I do? I couldn't let something bad happen to another person because I didn't want to risk a job, which frankly, wasn't doing much for my bank account anyway. Of all people, Police had to be the most understanding. I could be potentially saving a life!

* * *

I had my foot flat the entire way to Sookies. I didn't know what I was going to find. Hoping seeing the future was going to be heavy on the 'future' this time round. I slowed down the drive way, shushing Carrol as much as I could. Sookies little yellow car wasn't here and I took that as a good sign.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

If he was paying attention, Rene would have seen me inching down the drive way. My good sign had been misleading but all hope wasn't lost. I threw myself out of the car and ran after them. God I was stupid. Running after a murderer. I thought people were crazier in the North, but I hadn't encounter real crazy till this moment. I was sprinting like I was the one being chased.

"SOOKIE! SOOKIE I'M GON' TEACH YOU, YOU BITCH!"

Come on legs, faster!

"AHH!"

Was he hurt? I hope he was hurt.

"I can feel you in my head!"

What?

"STAY THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD! Argh, fuck!"

What the hell was going on!

"Sooookie! Come on, Sookie, lets be, lets be friends, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Like fuck. I was still running, but I could see him now. I slowed to stand behind a tree, trying to think of a plan. Sookie was obviously hiding – good. How was I going to do this? I could fight a little, enough to keep off someone on the street, but there was no way I could handle a one on one fight with this guy.

"Sook? Seriously, I'm just kidding,"

I scanned the surrounding area trying to find something of use. There was a lot of dirt, a few bits of loose concrete and a shovel. A shovel could be enough to level the playing field. Rene had disappeared in his search for Sookie, so I wasted no time and ran as fast as I my legs would take me towards the shovel.

A fist in my hair had me screaming in surprise and fear. I screamed and I screamed until he threw me back. I felt my head connect with the corner of a headstone and my vision blurred. This was the _um_-tenth time I had feared for my life in just a few days but I knew this was it. I could sense the blackness closing in and it was all I could do to watch in mild detachment as events unfolded around me.

I watched as Rene approached an open grave as Sookie's blonde started to rise. Rene grabbed her by the head and Sookie let out a scream. I couldn't connect thoughts, I could only watch. The blackness was getting tighter and I knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

He threw Sookie down on another headstone, much in the same way he threw me, and started shouting horrible things at her while repeatedly landing punches in her cheek and tightening his hands around her throat. She tried to scream, but it sounded more like a gurgled whimper. He was still yelling at her. Sookie was about to loose conciousness when a dog shot through like an arrow and tried to take a chunk of Rene's neck. A dog? How strange.

It was still mauling his neck when Rene grabbed a piece of concrete and smashed it into the dogs neck. He started kicking it, pausing only when the dog turned into Sam. Sam? The blackness was squeezing me now and I was light headed.

With Rene's attention firmly on kicking Sam, Sookie eyed the same shovel I had and moved to pick it up. I hoped she lived, she was so sweet. She whacked Rene over the head as he was going in for round two on Sam with the concrete and was knocked on his front.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled and Sookie screamed.

I vaguely remember seeing Sookie bring the blade of the shovel down on Rene's neck. I knew it was coming and a tear escaped – I was never going to see Rose again and the blackness strangled me.

* * *

The blackness loosened. I could hear noises and sense the brightness infront of my closed lids. I couldn't feel anything, but I could almost swear I heard Rose's voice before I drifted away...

* * *

_"I still don't understand why they brought her to a hospital. You could have fixed her."_

_"Sookie seemed to think she wasn't going to make it that long."_

_"Was it really that bad?" _Worry_._

_"It was a close call"_

* * *

The blackness wasn't black anymore. It was more like a muted gray and I was just tired. I was hoping for more of Rose's voice, but no such luck. I was almost certain I was alone so I didn't bother trying to move or think to hard, just waited for sleep to swallow me up...

* * *

When I woke up next, I really was awake. I could hear properly even though there was a slight ringing and the pounding of a headache. I was adamant I would be able to move my limbs if I tried, but I could feel a lean, someone was sitting on the edge of my bed. I opened my eye slightly to see who it was. Sookie. I was relieved to see she was okay, but I was hoping it would be Rose. I was so sure I heard her.

"Well... can't you just... slip her some? Not a lot, just enough to wake her up?" Sookie said.

"Slip me some of what?" I croaked.

My throat felt like it had been sandblasted twenty times over. Sookie looked entirely thrilled to see me and being the kinda girl she was, was already handing me a glass of water. I took a slow sip and let it soothe the burning as it moved down the pipe. I smiled up at her and nodded my thanks. She smiled back and said,

"Stay right there, I'm just going to get a nurse."

Where could I possibly go? I closed my eyes and took a mental inventory. I could move each arm and leg without any pain, I wiggled a little to check for broken ribs but there was nothing. The only pain was coming from my head. It didn't take long to remember why my head was sore or why I was in the hospital: Rene. That murdering fucker. I could remember seeing Sookie kill him but truthfully, a lot of the last moments were pretty hazy so I resolved to ask Sookie what happened to him. I also wanted to ask about Sam if the situation presented itself. I was pretty sure I saw a dog turn in to him, but head injury and all, I wouldn't know until I asked.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Came a smooth voice. One I recognized far, far, _far_ to quickly.

"Eric?" I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in a seat in the corner of the room by my head.

"You seem to have gotten yourself in quite the predicament, little one." He titled his head.

"I'm so fucking stupid." Was all I could say. He was right, I did put myself here. I went to help Sookie, but I didn't help at all. From what I could remember, she would have been just fine without me.

"Why did you do it?"

"I had a vision about what was going to happen after I saw a fax about Rene at work. I was hoping it wasn't going to happen so quickly, so I went to warn Sookie. Stupid." I shook my head at my idiocy. I worked at the police station, for fucks sake! Why didn't I get Bud or Andy to come with me? Sure they would have thought I was crazy, but it would have been safer. Eric didn't say anything after that, just stood up to leave. I didn't know if he was mad or not, but I just needed to tell him one thing before he left.

"Eric? I had the vision on purpose." That earnt the closest thing to a smile I had seen from him, and he touched my head softly.

"We'll talk about that once you're well again." And he left.

* * *

Sookie returned with a nurse soon after. All my vitals were checked and normal, so I started asking about being released. The nurse snuck a nervous glance at me and promised a doctor would be in soon and would talk to me about going home. Sookie sat with me while I waited and thanked me for coming to help her. I shut that down quickly – I didn't help at all. I told her I was glad she was okay and asked what she had been talking to Eric about. She looked guilty and said she was trying to get Eric to give me some of his blood. I made a disgusted noise and she told be about how vampire blood could cure almost anything if taken directly from the source, and warned me of the effects of taking 'V' which was extracted blood.

"Why would Eric give me his blood? He doesn't even like me." I told her, resentment colouring my tone.

"I think you might be wrong about that one, sweetie. He was furious when he found out what happened."

"Only because he wants my visions."

"If you say so, Lils." She said arrogantly. I didn't care, I was all smiles. Sookie had just called me 'Lils'.

The doctor came in at that time, so I wasn't able to press for more information. Did I want Eric to like me? Yes. I did.

The doctor was the first to inform me that I had been out cold for just over 28 hours and it was now Friday night. Whoa, what? I flung questions at him.

"Was my brain damaged?"

"No, Miss, You were lucky"

"Then why did it take me so long to wake up?"

"Trauma. After receiving a blow, your brain went into shock"

"Isn't trauma a fancy word for brain damage?"

"No." (I call bullshit, I'm going to google that when I get home).

"Is there going to be any long term repercussions?"

"Maybe, you could need glasses for long distance, but you'll need to see a optomitrist for that."

"Is that caused by brain damage?"

"There was no damage to your brain, Miss Carter. Please calm down."

"When can I go home?"

"You should be able to leave on Sunday. We still want to run a few checks and need to watch your progress."

"Check for brain damage?"

"No, Miss Carter."

And then he left. Maybe I pissed him off, but brain damage was serious shit.

Sookie left me to rest not long after the doctor. She was going to see Bill and, if it was okay with me, tell him what the doctor said so he could tell Eric and Rose. 'Make sure they know there isn't any brain damage', I told her with a giggle. She promised to return tomorrow with some clothes, my bag, something to keep me entertained, and some proper food. I let her know my house keys were in my bag and asked her to please feed Pongo tonight and until I got home. She agreed and left.

* * *

Sunday finally arrived and I was released around 11am. Sookie gave me a ride home and said she'd take me to my car once I had gotten the all clear for driving – I was required to take an eye test and my license was suspended until I had. Bullshit. I was relieved to hear that I did still have a job, but had to take a week off to recover. Bud suggested I get my eye test done in that time because pulling over fellow employees was not above him and he knew what my car looked like. Once accepting that I had no problems with my brain, I thought they were all being a little dramatic. Particularly the license thing. I can't fucking drive!

Pongo greeted me at the door and followed me up to my room after Sookies departure. She had made sure I ate and cleaned the house before I got home. She had changed my sheets and taken a few things for Rose. She was allowed to see her, which pissed me off. How is that fair? I took a shower (not too hot, said the doctor) and pulled a tee-shirt over my head, one long enough to cover my underwear, deciding it was a no pants kind of day.

After drinking the hideous bath water they try pass off as coffee at the hospital, I was craving the strongest cup I could brew. I grabbed my favorite couch-blanket, my coffee, and some cookies and set up shop to watch TV for the rest of the day. I was behind on.. well, everything. I wondered idly if it was silly to still be recording Rose's favorite shows. If she needed to be light tight during the day, as Sookie explained after telling me about Bills adventures in day walking, I was pretty sure living here was completely out of the question. I already knew that, but I didn't mean I wasn't hoping.

* * *

I spent the whole afternoon watching TV. Once I had run out of recorded shows, I flicked over to watch whatever stupid thing I could find. I was laughing along with _Family Guy_ when I heard a knock at my door. The dreaded knock. I found it hard to use my legs after the exertion on Thursday and the following two days bed rest. They complained as I made my way to the door and tried to look outside to see who it was. The sun had gone down just over an hour ago and I was feeling a lot more cautious lately, so it was with apprehension that I opened the door.

Eric. I felt relief fill my heart before it stopped dead as I saw the girl standing behind him.

"Rosie?"

* * *

**Author's Note:****Well, guys, that was that. I hope I did a decent job writing it - it was difficult to say the least.**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, I'm dying to hear them! Also, any suggestion is a good suggestion!**

**Hope you are all well, and ready for a whole lot more Eric ;) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hi, Lils"

"Are you really here?"

"Of course I am, you idiot."

I tried to rush to her for a hug, but all I got was a wall of chest.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Keeping you safe." Eric replied shortly. So, he's keeping me 'safe' from my best friend, but when I was knocked cold by a murderer and in hospital for near on 4 days he didn't do jack shit!? At least Bill tried to save his human! It was a stupid move, but he still tried!

"That's ridiculous!" I told him and tried to move past, only to be blocked again. I jabbed an elbow in his general direction with no intention of causing damage, but to make a point.

"Would you fucking move!"

Not only did he tell me 'No.', but he also lifted me off the ground, bridal style. I kicked my aching legs and did my best to land what punches I could.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" Nothing. He didn't even flinch.

I turned to Rose, hoping for assistance, but she just told there and stared with a smirk on her stupid face. Because she's a vampire, she's gonna smirk now too?! With no help present and I took a couple of calming breaths. After a few I noticed I was really quite comfortable in Eric's arms, which pissed me off more. I pushed at his chest one more time for good measure before doing the best I could to glare into his eyes.

"So what, you brought her here to show her off? What do you want from me? I've been fucking practicing as much as I can." I tried to keep my voice level – really, I did. It was useless though, and the catch in my breath was obvious.

I turned away from his face and looked at Rose. Really looked. For as long as I had known her she had been a Cali-girl, but her tan was gone now, her skin so pale it shone like the moon. The change in her complexion made her blonde hair darker – it looked closer to caramel then blonde now. Her lips looked almost red and hazel eyes more green. She looked healthier than I had ever seen her, even though she was so pale. Stronger. She was dressed a little differently, too, meaner than her usual style. She still looked like my Rosie though, and I was relieved.

"You look good, Rosie."

"You forgot your pants." She told me. Somethings never change I thought as I let out a small laugh.

* * *

My enforced week of recovery was set to end tomorrow, and I was back to work. The week had been happily boring and I was ready to re-enter the world.

I had made Sookie take me to get my eyes checked at the first possible opening so had gotten my license and more importantly, my car, back on Monday evening. The optometrist had been shocked that there was no damage to my eye-sight and had taken three extra tests 'just to make sure'. I had always had perfect sight, and was pleased to know it was going to say that way.

I saw Sookie everyday. She had convinced herself that I had helped save her life, which was insane. I hadn't done anything. She answered my questions about Rene and Sam and much to the relief of my sanity, I had been right about both. Sam was a shape shifter, according to Sookie. It took me a while to accept that one, but I had, and had spent a lot of time at Merlotte's during the first few days of my recovery as a result. As do all good things, it came to an end on Thursday. One of the citizens of Bon Temps had been in Shreveport the previous night and had seen Rose. Vampire Rose.

"_You should count your blessings, Lily." _

"_Why do you say that, Sir?"_

"_A nice girl like you doesn't want dirty fangers for friends."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I saw your old friend in Shreveport last night,"_

"_What old friend?"_

"_The blonde girl who used to work here. I think her name was Rose. Anyway, I saw her in Shreveport last night. Turns out she isn't missing at all – she's a vampire now!"_

"_And?"_

"_Well, Lily, you wouldn't want to be hanging out with those sorts now, would ya? You're much better off keeping to... people, for friends." _

I had flown off the handle and called the old man all sorts of creative things and Sam didn't want to ban me so asked if I would keep away till everyone forgot about it. He should know just as well as I did that small town people don't forget – they file it away and throw it in your face when it suits them best.

Seeing as I could no longer go to Merlotte's and Sookie was working there, I was pretty much left to entertain myself. I hadn't seen Rose (or Eric) since last Sunday and I was practicing visions hard to try and butter Blondie up. The interactions had been short and stiff that night, and it just made me more desperate. It was surprisingly difficult to have a conversation while being held in the air like that. Not that I had really minded...

Visions. They had been going really well, to my surprise. I could now have a vision on command and push one away if need be. The visions were always random though. It was like the knock to my head had loosened everything up and now it was like trying to manipulate a memory. It was just that these memories hadn't happened yet. I was also pleased with the progress I had made on the feelings. Now I could identify and figure out why I was feeling in moments. I hadn't told Eric any of this yet. I wasn't sure why, but now I could control them I was very protective over what I saw. They were _my _visions.

I had learnt that they could change. It had only happened once so far, but on Tuesday I had a vision of Arlene turning Terry down for a date and on Wednesday I saw her accept. I didn't know why it changed or when it would happen. That was the other thing – trying to grab a hold of when it would happen.

That's what I am doing now: trying to call up a vision for a certain time and topic. Sookie had called me silly for pushing myself so hard so quick, but once I had a taste there was no going back. I tried for 30 minutes, but with nothing happening, I gave up and decided I'd give it another go tomorrow.

I had been staying up later and later hoping to see Rose (or Eric) this week, so at 10pm I wasn't even drowsy. I stretched out on the couch and summoned Pongo for some company. When I say 'summoned', what I really mean is yell 'PONGO' as loud as you can and hope for the best. I had learnt a lot about my cat lately. And yes, I mean _my_ cat, Rose had declared herself an unfit cat parent and passed him on to me. I now knew that Pongo was pure attitude. It's his way or the highway, my friends. He had seen it fit for his daily feeding to take place in the morning (I suspect because my nights had been so erratic) and ever since I let him eat with me once, he expected it every day. An intense battle of wills had been fought over that, but the cat won, and we now had breakfast together. I also learnt that my ferocious feline was terrified of mice, but could run circles around birds, preferred balls to string and enjoyed water. A cat that was afraid of mice but would hop in the bath if given the opportunity. How fucked up is that?

Having decided I was worthy of his presence this evening, Pongo and I were now watching the infomercial channel and taking turns call bullshit on the wonder products. He was convinced we needed a fountain for the yard and pawed at the remote with such vigor I had to turn the TV off to save my credit card. That fucking cat, man.

At that point, Pongo disbanded and wondered off to cause havoc elsewhere, and I called it a night. I trudged up the stairs and closed the door behind me. B.O.B and I had been spending a lot of time together as well, having recently found a way to release my frustrations towards a certain blonde asshole with very comfortable arms.

* * *

For all the visions in the world, I never would have predicted what was going to happen at work today. I wish I had – I could have saved myself the hassle of getting ready or done something more productive – like nothing. I had been at the station for three hours when Sheriff Dearborne returned from a patrol.

"Lily, can I talk to you in my office for a moment?" I didn't think much of it, assuming he was checking in after the Rene incident or maybe to congratulate me on not driving without a license.

"We've had a couple complaints," What?

"What?"

"After the scene at Merlotte's last week, a lot of the town folk have raised concerns." Those backwards fucking pricks.

"They don't feel comfortable having someone who is... friendly with vampires being at the station everyday."

"Are you trying to imply I've slept with vampires, Sheriff Dearborne?"

"Absolutely not! It's just, well, we've heard rumours about vampires being able to do funny things to people's minds." He looked thoroughly embarrassed. Good. This was so unfair.

"Mind control?" I asked with eyebrows raised. I hadn't heard anything about that at all.

"Now, I know how it sounds Lily -"

"Crazy, Sheriff. It sounds crazy."

"But we can't ignore what they're saying or they wont trust us anymore." Ahhh, I see. I'm being fired, but he doesn't want to say it. Is two weeks at a job some kind of record? Technically I only worked one. I just get more and more impressive. I was willing to loose my job for Sookie, and I wasn't going to lie about Rose or pretend we weren't friends because it made the hillbillies of Bon Temps uncomfortable, so I through the man a bone.

"It's okay, Sheriff. I understand. Please accept this conversation as my formal resignation. I'll work out whatever notice you see fit." The wanker looked surprised. He had been expecting a fight, I imagine. I probably would have fought it too, but far be it for me to come in between the locals and their peace of mind. I didn't really need the money anyway.

"Just the rest of today will be fine. Thank you for not making this too difficult Lily."

* * *

**Rose: Sunday night**

Lily had looked so happy to see her that she almost caved. Almost. Eric had warned her that if she got too close, he wouldn't let her near Lily again. He said Lily's blood had a unique smell and would be harder to resist. Rose thought he was crazy, but apparently he was right. The smell had been potent and mouth-watering. She had gorged herself before making the trip to her old home, but once she caught a whiff of Lily, she was starved. Lily smelt like ice on a hot day and strangely enough – like Lillies.

Rose would have liked nothing more than to give Lily the hug she had wanted, but it was just too risky. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt her, and in recent days it had become much harder for her to die.

Rose didn't mind being a vampire, she kind of liked it, if she was honest. She felt strong and indestructible, and was pleased when Lily noticed. She knew her friend had been worrying because she had been too. Staying away while her best friend was injured was the hardest thing she had ever done and it was in those days that she resented what she had become. She couldn't check on her, comfort her, or support her. All because she was too new. Eric was over a thousand fucking years old! She was always going to be new to him.

She had yet to kill anyone, she was proud to say. She felt the instinct everyone talked about, but she found it easy enough to manage. At the risk of sounding like Bella Swan, she felt like she was meant to be a vampire. She had never had a family outside her foster parents and Lily. No blood relatives to speak of. Blood now tied her to Bill and bonded her with Eric and Pam.

Old Eric. He was still claiming he didn't give a fuck about Lily, but Rose saw. She saw the way his ears prickled when Bill or Sookie would pass on information about her friend. He said he thought of her as a possession or an investment, but Rose saw the look in his eye when he was protecting Lily from her on Sunday. The fact he bothered to protect her said enough.

Rose had found some fraction of a friend in Pam, who also seemed to pick up on her makers denial. They were shopping at the moment, and Rose was trying to find a way to bring up the topic. Pam didn't bother waiting to get to the point though.

"I think Eric might like your friend." Pam wasn't ashamed of her interest in Lily. She had told Rose that it was her scent that attracted her initially, but now she cared because Lily belonged to Eric.

"Do you? I asked him but he said he didn't care."

"Eric will never say he cares. Show not tell."

Rose hoped Eric would show before someone else did.

* * *

Fired! Well actually, I had quit, but the injustice was still strong! So I can't have a job because my best friend is a vampire and they all thought she could control my mind? I had barely seen Rose since she changed! I was spewing mad. And I wasn't taking this 'mind-control' stuff lightly, either.

I finished up at 6 and left without a backwards glance, moving with a purpose to my car. Mind control! Was Eric controlling mine? I didn't remember any time where he had done anything to make me think he was, but I reasoned if he were controlling my mind he wouldn't want me to. Had he been playing me this whole time? I mean, I knew he was toying with me because of my visions, but had it been more than that and I didn't know? I was determined to find out and was already driving to Fangtasia.

The one and only time I had visited the bar was at night and I had followed Bill at much to fast a pace to get any real bearing on the direction. There wasn't any real reason to hurry as the sun had only just begun setting, but in all my rage and impatience I was speeding enough to loose my newly reinstated license. I figured if I was pulled up I would threaten to go to that Vampire Rights agency about why I was no longer employed.

Once I got to Shreveport, I realised I was completely lost. I hadn't used it yet so it took a while to set up but I eventually had the Sat-Nav going to help me along. It was still light out, so I pulled over to have a decent think about how I was going to approach the subject without getting my neck ripped open. It was going to require some careful preparation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys :)**

**This chapter is a bit shorter, but almost all Eric! I was pretty tired writing it, but I hope you like it.**

**Leave a review, pretty please? x**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I parked in the Fangtasia parking lot as I huffed out my frustration. I still didn't know how to ask if Eric was using mind control on me, I was beginning to doubt if I even should. What would I do if he said yes? I couldn't do much about now and being blissfully ignorant was becoming more and more appealing. Obviously, if he was, he wouldn't admit to it which meant even if he said no I wouldn't believe him. Besides, I was definitely not dressed for Fangtasia. It was Monday, so probably closed, but even still, my pale green dress left a little too much to the imagination for a place like this.

Having convinced myself to back down and stay in the dark, I started up Carrol again. I was putting her into gear when a face appeared at my window. Holy actual fuck. I screamed and somehow managed to fling myself into the passenger seat. Pam let out a bark of a laugh.

"Humans," she said while still laughing.

"Why are you here?" She asked. I figured asking Pam was safer – she wouldn't kill me because she knew I belonged to Eric.

"Can vampires control minds?"

"You should probably come inside." Uh-oh. I didn't take that as a good thing for even a second, but I grabbed my keys and locked up anyway.

"How did you know I was here?" I hadn't even gotten out of Carrol before she popped up.

"We heard your car."

Pam was just as arrogant as when I first met her, but now it just seemed a part of her charm. I was pretty scared walking to the door and reminded myself that if it go too bad I could fall back on my vision-improvements to keep me a float. She opened the door and I followed in behind her. Fangtasia hadn't changed in the slightest. I don't know why I had expected it to, but everything else had changed lately. Pam was leading me down a hallway next to bar that I hadn't noticed on my last visit, though I had been a little preoccupied. She opened a red door, but this time she let me enter first. The proverbial lions den. I looked around expecting some kind of something, but it was just a normal office, with a normal desk and normal filing cabinets.

"Your human is asking about mind control, Eric."

"Is that right," he turned to me, "What do you know about mind control, little one?" Head tilt.

He had cut his hair. Blondie wasn't as blond anymore. He was also sitting behind the normal desk, and Pam directed me to sit in the normal chair in front of the normal desk.

"Not a lot, just that I lost my job because the hicks assumed I wasn't thinking for myself anymore."

"So you thought you'd ask me?" I could hear the reminded in his tone. Don't ask questions that could risk your life, Lily. Vampire 101.

"I was going to, but I figured it would be pointless. For one, if you were, you'd lie. And if you weren't, you'd say you weren't and I wouldn't believe you. Pam caught me in the parking lot so I decided it would be rude to leave without saying hello." There wasn't a single question in there, I was sure of it.

"I see,"

"But lets just say I did ask..."

"I'd remind you what I told you about asking questions."

"Right." I hung my head

"Leave us, Pam."

What? No, Pam! Don't leave me with the question-phobe!

"You lost your job."

"I did. Well, I suppose I quit,"

"Because they thought you had been glamoured." Always statements with him, but that was a nice piece of information to store away for later. Later being Sookie.

"By Rose." I don't think I wanted to cause a Sheriff to Sheriff war, thus the clarification.

"That upsets you."

"It pisses me off," I corrected

"Curious." More head tilting with a side of smirk.

"What's -" I cut myself off. No questions. I don't know if he was just feeling generous or if he was pleased that I appeared to be learning, but he gave me a half ass answer.

"Rose seems to be right about you." So. Many. Questions.

"I'm not asking." Answer me, pleeeeease.

"Good." I just couldn't get a read on this guy.

"This is driving me crazy."

"What did you want to know, little one?" Was that... mercy? Surely not. I wanted to know everything, in short, but I settled for the two that were at itching me most.

"What Rose was right about, and... if you are controlling my mind..." I had dropped of to a whisper. God, that was such a ridiculous question. But I just needed to know!

"I'm not controlling your mind," I opened my mouth to speak, but he shot me a look that clearly told me I was not to interrupt him.

"But, if you let me try, I will tell you what Rose said." So he could control minds? Good fucking god.

"Try?" I squeaked. He was asking me to LET HIM CONTROL MY MIND!

"It wont be anything extreme, just a few questions."

"You could just ask me..."

"That would defeat the purpose, would it, little one?" He was loosing patience. It's do or die time Lils. I took a deep breath and released it with an impossibly quiet,

"Okay."

He was in front of me in a flash. Cancel that, Flash would never have moved that fast. It took everything I had to remain quiet and seated as he squatted in front of me, holding my hands placed on my knees. That felt nice. Eric caught the attention of my eyes and started at them for what felt like an impossibly long time. His eyes were within the same colour range as mine – a mix between gray and blue. They were nice to look at, and I didn't mind this intense staring contest after all.

"Nothing," He said in an almost pleased tone. I still had no idea what was going on, but I was happy he was happy. A happier Eric meant a safer life for sure. I just sat and waited again. I never know which way was up with him and I'd already annoyed him some tonight. He got up slowly, and half-sat on the normal desk and stared first. I think he was daring me to ask him about what Rose had said, but I wasn't budging. A minute passed before he let out a breath and a small smile. A smile!

"Rose told me of your loyalty. I assumed she was exaggeration, but it would appear not."

I nodded. I didn't know what to think, let alone say.

"You are very loyal to her, yes?" I had now received five questions but more importantly, a fucking smile!

"Of course I am,"

"And what is it that earns your loyalty, little one?" That made six. Blondie was on a role.

"I'm loyal to Rose because she is the closest family I have ever had and I love her. But you get what you give, Eric. If you want my loyalty you have to give me yours." He seemed to be considering that, so I took the chance and told him about my visions. Maybe I could see Rose if he was happy enough with my progress.

"I can have visions when I want them now."

"You've been practicing." He looked surprised.

"I can also force them back if I don't," I. Got. A. Full. Smile. A real one. He was actually happy, and if that was the reward, then the headaches were totally worth it.

"That is good news, little one."

"Hypothetically, IF I were to ask to a question, which this isn't, about entirely not-vampire related stuff and I didn't want an exact answer would you answer and not kill me," Not a question. "Seeing as I've been practicing so hard" I added. His face had returned to the defacto slightly pissed and entirely uninterested mask it did so well. Damn.

"Just one." Make it worth it, Lily.

"When do you think it will be okay for Rose to be around me again?" He sighed. Really, it wasn't a suprising question. I had been asking it for nearly two weeks now.

"Your friend is moving to Mr Compton's in a few days."

"Thank you,"

"I will see you out." I was dismissed.

We walked out in thick silence. I wasn't sure if he was pissed or if I was nervous, but my stomach was fluttering like mad. He held the door for me and I felt the fluttering strengthen. He watched me as I walked back to my car and closed the door once I had closed mine. I was hung up on the feeling I had. It was almost definitely of the vision variety, but it wasn't something I had felt before. It wasn't until I had made dinner, showered, and climbed into bed that I realized what it was.

Sex.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

I didn't get out of bed until noon for the next two days. I just had no reason to and I was wallowing. I had established a cycle: Stay up late, sleep till 10, lay in self-pity, get up and get over myself. It worked swimmingly and I had now worked through a good 80% of my issues. I was planning on doing the same again on Thursday but a beep and a buzz distracted me.

The Eric phone! I leaped to the other side of the room. I knew that this behaviour was going to have to end after the feeling I got last night. Sex with Eric couldn't happen. I may have wanted it to (I did,) but sex had never meant nothing to me and getting involved with someone who purposely didn't care was a bad idea. Don't get me wrong – I don't think that sex requires love. I had done casual sex back in Orange, but I had trusted him. I didn't know that I could ever trust Eric enough for that, which is why it was so ridiculous that a text from him made me this excited.

Eric:

_Your friend will be at Compton's tonight._

Rose! I let out a little dance. I was finally getting her back, for real! Oh, I wonder if she would need anything. Sookie had gotten a few bits and bobs, but most of her stuff was still here. It was all stuff from her human life so she might not care about it anymore but there was only one way to find out.

Lily:

_Thanks for letting me know. Does she want anything from home?_

Eric:

_Everything._

Well I suppose that had made my days plans for me. I had refered to the house as Rose's home, which it wasn't anymore. It still made me a little bitter that she couldn't live with me. I would be willing to create a light tight area for her, but I knew Eric and Bill wouldn't allow it anyway so I hadn't bothered mentioning it.

Rose had a lot of shit. There was years and years of her life floating around in her bedroom and she wanted everything. I was going to need help. I pulled out my other phone and dialed Sookie.

"Hey Lils,"

"Hey Sook, you got much on today?"

"Not really, why? Whats up?"

"I need help packing up Rose's stuff," I sounded a bit sad.

"Aw hun, I'll be around soon."

"I'll pick you up, I need to get some boxes anyway. In like an hour?"

"See you then sweetie"

I had to hand it to her, Sookie really was making my life easier.

Because of my self-imposed time, I could only get down one coffee before I had to shower and get dressed. I had to wash my hair, which took forever because of the length, but it just couldn't be pushed back another day. Soon enough you would be able to fry foods on my scalp. I flew to my room and pulled on the quickest outfit I could and was now headed out the door in a pair of white shorts and old band tee-shirt.

My original plan was to collect some boxes before I got Sookie but I was going to have to reverse that in order to make time. I had rushed myself, I knew that, but Rose honestly had so much shit it was going to take all day and I wanted her to feel at home at Bill's. I wished she could feel at home at _our_ home, but it just wasn't an option. I tooted my horn once I got to Sookie's, and waited while she locked up her giant house. She informed me that the best place to get boxes was one town over, so we were on our way there now.

"You know, your car draws quite a bit of attention, Lily.

"Does she? I hadn't noticed." I actually had noticed, and secretly I loved it. I was proud of her.

"Everyone is staring us,"

I knew they stared, but when it came to my car, I was okay with it. Sookie was obviously looking uncomfortable, so I tried to take her mind off it.

"You must hear a lot of awful things, Sook."

"It's exhausting," She slumped her shoulders back. Bon Temps was quite petty, I could only imagine what she heard. I wonder what she heard about me and Rose.

"You must have heard a lot about Rose and I when we arrived," I shot for casual, but I hit insecure.

"Don't you even worry about it, Lily. These people are nothing but vultures." She was obviously pissed.

My curiosity died with that. If it was bad enough to work Sookie into a tizzy with a mention, I didn't want to know. For the rest of the drive and shop, Sookie grilled me about boys. As it turned out, she was 3 years older than me and had decided to accept the role of big sister. She asked about previous boyfriends and relationships and all things girly. I found the normal conversation I had wanted and it was so nice to just be a couple of girls talking shit. I found out that Sookie hadn't had a proper boyfriend before Bill, and she was red faced when she admitted that Bill was also her first sexual partner. I thought that was sweet, she might be older than me but she was more naïve that I had ever been.

Once we arrived back at my house we decided to eat first. I hadn't eaten at all today and was starving. I prepared us a delightful plate of grilled cheese and we ate on the floor with Pongo dancing around us. Having wasted time, it was now 1pm and we needed to get a start. Once in Rose's room, I turned on her radio and straightened my shoulders. The things I do for you, Rosie.

* * *

We had everything movable packed up by 5.30. We had taken extra care to leave behind anything with silver – I didn't want my stupidity to hurt Rose. We were now filling Helen with the many boxes. And I do mean many. To take it all, we were going to have to use Carrol as well, which meant Sookie was going to have to drive Rose's car. I was a bit nervous about her reaction to Sookie being behind the wheel of her baby, but there wasn't much I could do if we wanted the stuff there before Rose arrived. According to Sookie, Bill wouldn't get up for a little while yet so she suggested we got grab some take out from Merlotte's. It would be the first time I had been there since my rampage and I was hoping Sam would be happy to see me and not pissed I had returned.

He was indeed happy to see me. A little too happy, if you ask me, but what can you do. We placed our orders and I caught up with Arlene while we waited. I saw her flirting with Terry a bit and couldn't help my smile, I hoped they worked out. Terry was stationed in the kitchen because Lafayette was still off 'fucking the faries' Tara told me. Sam was paying extra attention tonight and when he took off to help on bar Sookie lent over to me.

"He likes you!" She whispered. No, no. I shook my head.

"You're insane if you think Sam has eyes for anyone but you, love." It was clear to me he was being nice to me to impress Sookie. He loooooooooooooved her!

It was at this point Arlene bought us our brown bags of food and we said our goodbyes. I was perfectly content to eat on the drive but Sookie didn't feel it was safe, so took my food with her in Helen. We pulled up to Bill's at around 6.45 and sat on his porch while he ate. I wouldn't want to be rude, but I couldn't understand why that 15 minutes was so fucking important. Surely we could go inside. At exactly 7pm, Bill opened his front door to us stuffing our faces and laughing on his door step. He looked at Sookie with indulgent eyes before inviting us in.

I said a quick hello, but instead of heading in the door I headed to the cars. I wanted to get Rose's stuff inside before she showed. Sookie helped, but it was Bill who did almost everything. The perks of vampire speed and and strength meant he got nearly all the boxes inside in the time it took the two of us to wander up the steps. I had a sneaky feeling Bill was also excited that Rose was coming back.

I was given a tour of the Compton residence, which was half way through being refurbished, but very nice all the same. It was very similar to Sookie's house. Wooden floors and white walls were everywhere, and the stairs were a little wider. It had an air of royalty about it, which I knew Rose would love immediately. It was 8.30 when the front door swung open and three blurs appeared in the living room. Sookie had already told me a mortal had to own a private residence for the invitation thing to be valid, so I wasn't surprised they had just barged in. I was excited to see Rose and stood up.

"Can I hug my friend, or will I be forcibly suspended in the air if I try?"

My answer was sudden, and in the form of a tight squeeze from Rose. I let out a breath and felt myself really relax for the first time in over 2 weeks. She was back. I felt tears spring to my eyes but did what I could to push them down. Now wasn't the time, so I pulled back.

"Don't you fucking cry, bitch. If you start so will I, and I cry blood now." I laughed at that. It sounded a little hysterical, but it was better than tears.

"You cry blood?"

"I do, and it's gross. So if you make me I will fucking kill you." She tried to look scary, and I probably would've believe it if I didn't know her as well as I did. I could see the laughter in her eyes, so I pushed her shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"You may have joined the super undead, Rosie, but I will still fuck you up if I need to." The rest of the vampires in the room looked a little taken aback, but Rosie just squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Good."

* * *

I don't know if they could sense it or just wanted their own alone time, but Bill and Sookie left us too it not long after. Pam and Eric left almost immediately, but not before Eric hauled me outside and gave me the rundown. I was to wear silver whenever I was alone with Rose, had to wait for her to feed before going near her, and wasn't allowed to invite her into my house. Stupid rules, but I agreed quickly. If I had to follow some crazy guidelines to see Rose, then I'd do it to a T. Eric also mentioned that he was going to need me very soon and that I should resume practice with my visions. I tried to ask why but all he said is he was making arrangements and would let me know soon.

However we got there, we had finally arrived. I was sitting in what was Rose's 'room' at Bill's. (She wouldn't sleep there, but it's where she would keep her stuff.) We were playing question tag, trying to get as much information out of each other as possible. A few tears dropped when she was telling me about her transformation and the events leading up to it. Part of me wished it didn't happen, but looking at Rose, it was clear she didn't. She was happy with her new life. She asked me about what happened with Rene and my job and a couple of her own bloody tears escaped, then rage took their place.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She exploded. Round one, everybody.

"Calm down, Rose. It's fine."

"FINE? FINE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED LILY!"

"For fucks sake! Take a good look. Is there anything out of place?" She calmed a little, but not for long.

"THOSE FUCKERS FIRED YOU?!"

"No, Rosie, I quit."

"BUT ONLY BECAUSE THEY WERE GOING TO FIRE YOU!" She was completely outraged. I didn't know what to tell her, so I let her vent it all out.

She paced back and forth, muttering all the while, for a long time. She finally stopped and looked at me with accusing eyes.

"Have you been eating?" She demanded.

"Of course I've been eating, dick."

"Have you been eating _properly_?" She rephrased. Oh dear, this wasn't going to go well. I gave her a toothy smile and shrugged my shoulders, hoping humour would save me from another outbreak, but it didn't, and she exploded once again. Healthy eating was paramount to Rose during her human years, and apparently she was determind I continue to habbit during her vampire one. I managed to quell her once again, but quickly regretted it when the conversation took a turn.

"So Eric is hot." Fucking fucking fuck fuck.

"Rose..."

"I'm just saying, he's good looking." She had a smug smile going though. I didn't believe her for a second.

"What have you done, Rose?!" I was starting to feel my own rage boil up. She had been meddling, I was fucking sure of it.

"Nothing!" She was still smiling. Bitch!

"ROSE!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I may have been talking to up when I was around him. You know, get him a bit more interested. It's working too."

"YOU DID WHAT? FOR FUCKS SAKE ROSE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Lily I -"

"MEDDLED! THATS WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE A FUCKING MEDDLER, ROSE WILLIAMS, AND I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Jeez, I just wanted him to take a bit more notice so he'd keep you safe, little one." I stopped dead and turned to her, fury seeping out of me in waves.

"Did you just fucking call me little one?!" Fuck. Off. I lunged.

* * *

"Honestly, Lily. You're so dramatic."

Rose and I weren't speaking but she hadn't grasped that yet. Fucking call me little one. I'M TALLER THAN HER! The fucking nerve of it all. I was still fuming when Sookie barged back into the living room, looking as mad as I felt. Uh-oh. She was rambling, so I didn't catch everything, but I did get the most important bits.

Sookie had been attacked by something and left for dead.

Whatever it was had left a poison that meant Sookie rejected Bill's blood.

Bill had taken her to Fangtasia for help.

A small doctor had saved her, and,

Lafayette had been in the basement of Fangtasia for the last two weeks.

Eric had Lafayette? I had been in Fangtasia while he was there! Had Rose known? I asked her and she swore she didn't know. 'Swearsies', she had said. I believed her. She adored Lafayette and I doubted she would sit by while he was harmed. Possibly the most interesting thing I learnt was what Eric had been talking about earlier.

We were going to Texas.

* * *

**A/N:**

**As always, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lily:

_I hear Sookie slapped you._

Eric:

_Don't get any ideas, little one._

Lily:

_There is going to be a lot a vampires here._

Eric:

_Yes._

Lily:

_I'm scared._

Eric:

_You should be._

Lily:

_You know, the appropriate response would have been something like "Don't worry, I'll protect you." I thought I was yours._

Eric:

_You are and I will._

It didn't do much to dispel my panic, but it was something. Sookie and I were still seated on the private plane Bill had booked waiting to be told we could get off. As far as I knew, another vampire Sheriff had gone missing, and we were here because we could help. That was the given reason for my presences, and Sookies too. Bill and Rose were tagging along because Bill didn't trust Eric with Sookie. Rose was here because I had kicked up a fuss about leaving after she just got back. She trusted Eric to look after me. I wasn't sure I did.

The plane was very luxurious and I was disappointed it was time to get off. Sookie had already stood up, so I begrudgingly collected myself as well. I felt a dropping sensation as we exited the door way and saw the chubby sweating man holding a collection sign that read "Compton Party", and placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder.

"Wait." I told her.

She was looking confused, but that man was trouble, I was sure. The longer we stood, the more nervous the man looked. I gave the Sookie the go ahead once Bill and Rose had been unloaded and lead her directly to them.

"The driver of the limo wants to kidnap Sookie and I," I whispered to the coffins.

I was going to continue to tell them he wouldn't bother if there were vampires present, but I didn't have time. Bill snapped open his coffin and had this hand on the throat of the driver before I finished my breath.

"Make a noise and it will be your last,"

Bill had his fangs out and was looking all tough, so I walked around to Rosie's coffin.

"You alright in there, Rosie?"

There was a long pause before she finally caved.

"I can't fucking open it." I tried to stop my laughter, but she started pounding on the lid and it was jumping around like crazy, so I lost it. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and I was light headed. She was stuck! The big bad new Rosie couldn't even pop the lid of her travel coffin!

"Fuck up, Lily! Help me!"

* * *

We had arrived at the vampire hotel after Bill and Rose had used mind control on the driver. Bill had used the opportunity to teach Rose how to do it but I was uncomfortable to have it confirmed twice. That almost made it real. Glamouring, they called it. A mind controlling Rosie was not to be taken lightly, we soon found out, when she convinced the driver that his worst nightmares were coming true. At least she was having fun.

The drivers name was Leon and he had been sent by the Fellowship of the Sun which Sookie informed me was a vampire hating church. We didn't know how they were expecting us and that was unnerving. It was a simple jump to assume they had the missing vampire (named Godric) from this point. Bill was set to meet with Eric once he had arrived, but first had to undo the damage Rose had done to our potential kidnapper.

I was frustrated to learn that instead of bunking with Rose I would be sharing with Eric. I had never spent any real time with him, and I still remembered the feeling I had leaving Fangtasia, so I didn't know how it was going to go. Being that he had yet to arrive, I was sitting with Rose in the mammoth suite reminiscing about our life in Orange, having decided to leave Bill and Sookie to it.

"Do you remember when you raced Johnny Ryder in Joe's beat up wagon?" Rose would've wet herself if she were capable. I did remember that rather fondly.

"He was so pissed when I won. He was determined to check the engine, but it turned out he didn't know a thing about cars!"

We were howling with laughter. Johnny Ryder had walked away mortified that day, having been taken to school about cars twice by a couple of 'prissy girls'. We both had tears streaming down our faces and I thought my not-abs might explode from the pain the laughter was inflicting. It was still slightly strange seeing Rose cry tears, but it was going to take much more than that to put me off. I wasn't sure how we had gotten started, but we were on a roll. Most of our stories began when someone under estimated us. People always had – a couple of pretty California girls surely couldn't be much more than they're looks – but they were always wrong. We had Laura and Joseph to thank for that. They had taught us what love, loyalty and friendship looked like simply by the way they lived. They treated us with respect and kindness and expected the same in return. We were lucky to have had them.

They laughter was still going strong when we were interrupted by Eric. He didn't even have to open his mouth before Rose shot out of the room like a rocket. Traitor.

"Hello, little one."

"Hi Eric." I was so nervous. Being in privately closed confines changed the atmosphere more that I could have expected. His smirk told me he was also feeling it, but was perfectly comfortable. Well hooray for you, asshole.

"We'll be going soon. You should change."

"Where are we going?" A question, fuck! Eric was against me in a second, staring down at me with angrily.

"I just wanted to know what to change into!" He took a step back and indicated I should head to the bathroom. I did as I was told, but I made a damn good effort to huff and stomp about it.

"Stupid fucking asshole vampire. Fucking ridiculous... can't even ask a fucking question! You'd think I was trying to question him to death!" I mumbled during my stomp. I was fustrated with how much I liked the feel of his body against mine. I don't know if you know, but Blondie is cut. Like _cut_.

* * *

I still didn't know where we were going, but we were driving their now.

"Don't spoke unless spoken to."

"Okay."

"Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Okay."

"And no questions." I ground my teeth.

"Okay."

Much to my dismay, Rose was not coming with us. Eric had said he would protect me, but I trusted her more. I had tried to push the subject only to be entirely ignored. With all these fucking rules, I didn't even know why I had to go. I could've been marking my territory by sleeping on the huge suite bed right now.

It eventually became clear we were going to someones house. It was very modern, with huge windows looking out to the street and was an attractive mix of white wash board and vertical brown clapboard. From what I could see, the inside carried the modern theme.

I was right, and everything was all straight lines and slight curves. There was a pale brown L shaped couch and a couple of white chairs facing off on either side of a coffee table placed in front of a fire place. I wish my house had a fire place like that. It was embedded into a wall made off over washed stone and was clearly running on gas. The back of the couch was pushed against a cream coloured bench that acted as a division between the sitting and dining areas. The table looked like it was from the future, as did the chairs surrounding it. It was all open, similar to my own place, but bigger. Past the table was another room and what appeared to be a burgundy coloured hallway glittered with art. There were two chandeliers hanging above the table, wall lights and standing lamps spread out to fill the place with light. This was a nice house. Eric's impatience had grown steadily the closer we got and now we were here, he couldn't stand still and was pacing instead.

"You should've told me Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel." That was Stan. He was a burly looking man with facial hair and he looked entirely put out by us.

"Now wait just a minute -"

"Respect her!" Oh here we go. Bill gets over protective of Sookie once again.

"Thank you,"

I was seriously beginning to wonder how Sookie had lasted so long around vampires. Maybe she was special. I was certain if I spoke to Eric, or any other vampire around Eric, like that my life would be cut short.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan. You've been off on your own for days." Isabel was very pretty and rather kind. She made me feel comfortable.

"Are you sure that Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Asked Eric. He was still pacing and I was getting dizzy watching him.

"Yes -"

"No." Isabel interrupted Stan.

"They're the only ones with the organization and man power." Stan was convinced.

"But they're amateurs, it doesn't make any sense." Isabel countered. "This is Godric we are talking about, 2000 thousand years old." Jesus fuck that's old. Sookie was confirming with Bill, just as surprised as myself.

"- Old don't make you smart,"

"Besides, there's no proof." She finished.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job!" I opened my mouth to ask what the fuck she was talking about but closed it. Eric had said.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full on attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are. Leave no trace." Stan sounded very proud of his plan. They couldn't kill all of those people, could they?

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." She had a point.

Bill spoke up, and I immediately tuned out. I don't know why, but he was pissing me off. They all were. Even Sookie was irritating me and I wasn't sure why. Eric's pacing was driving me insane, and I just wished I was at home with Pongo. Trying to get a vision of some form or another to figure out what Sookie's grand plan was, I didn't notice how tense things had gotten until Eric all but exploded.

"You're completely incompetent! Whats happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns." So Blondie evidently knew Godric on a personal level.

"We invited you as a courtesy." Isabel was walking towards Eric, pissed off with his outbreak. I would be too.

"This is not your territory, you have no voice here." Ouch.

"Yeah, Sheriff. Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets." Stan was a prick.

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric replied quietly. Not good.

"And I'm nobodies puppet!" Come on, Sook, now is not the time.

"What we need is a plan." You go, Bill.

"I have a plan." A stupid one, prick.

"It is not a plan, it's a movie!"

"It is not a movie. It's a war." And you're insane.

"Idiots." Eric said before he walked out. God, please don't leave me here.

He didn't, he walked back in not too long after. I had hoped he had tried to cool down. Not that it would have mattered anyway, Stan and Isabel were still arguing over the same shit. I was beginning to see a pattern. Eric walked in during the second rehashing of the same argument and quickly lost his shit. He threw a vase of some form across the room to its death.

"Godric has protected you! Made you rich! And you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." He was well and truly riled up. I resolved to continue doing as I was told seeing as my opinion was not wanted anyway and I didn't want Eric's rage to turn to me.

"Does nobody care that there is a traitor in your midst?"

"No," Stan.

"Impossible."

"Someone tried to kidnap us from the airport!" Sookie waved her hand in my general direction. Fucking thanks, Sook. I was hoping on remaining unnoticed.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming." Indignant Bill rears his pretentious head. They argued a bit more, Eric got more pissed, and Sookie ran out of patience.

"Look, if ya'll argue anymore I'm either gonna fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're gonna do: Lily and I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Fuck off. Nope, no way Sookie. She had finally snapped I told myself. If those people really had kidnapped a 2000 year old vampire what the fuck could me and Sookie do?! Also, if I had said that, Eric would have flashed his fangs in my face or something. It wasn't fair. Bill shared my rejection though, and I remembered that he wasn't that bad.

"Absolutely not!"

"Let her speak," If Eric liked Sookie's plan, I was fucked.

Sookie explained her brilliant idea, which Bill again tried to stop. Sookie was apparently decided her plan was genius.

"It's simple" She told him.

Stan wasn't impressed, so he left the room. He was really rather rude about it too.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made." Said Eric. Fuuuuucking bitch.

"A few words," Bill asked Eric. He was about as thrilled as I was with the turn the night had taken. Fuck everything. Eric followed him out.

Isabel walked over to Sookie, seeing an opportunity.

"So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?" Ugggghhh, I'm out.

* * *

I did the best I could at a subtle get away, and was now leaning on the car Eric and I had used to get here. I was shitting myself about entering the church tomorrow and I was pissed Sookie volunteered me without even mentioning it first. Because of that I was going to be putting myself in an unknown situation with people who had probably kidnapped someone a thousand times more powerful than I could ever be.

"Didn't I tell you not to wonder?" Eric had materialized next to me. I was too shitty to even jump.

"You didn't actually, but I'll remember that for next time." If there was a next time.

"You're unhappy."

"Yep."

I didn't explain when he raised his eyebrows in question. There was no point. For whatever reason he was determined to get Godric back and my life didn't matter. I didn't even get to volunteer it myself, thanks to Sookie. I was trapped.

Eric opened the door of the car, so I got in. I wasn't prepared to make any conversation and he was off in some other world. The more I thought, the more frustrated I got, and soon I was shaking with my anger. I hadn't seen it coming – how fucking ridiculous! What was the point in seeing the future if I didn't see all these big life moments coming? Deciding they owed me, I pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees to have a vision or two. I was hoping I was going to see the happy ending that meant this would all work out and I would get to go home and fall off the planet and never ever do anything to help vampires ever again.

The visions were still coming when I wanted them, but they were all very strange. A couple of times I saw Jason, which was weird. I kept trying, hoping for a vision that would bring me peace of mind. In the whole car journey I was unsuccessful. I continued trying in the shower, while I changed and more still once I had gotten into bed.

I let my mind float completely. I all but entirely disengaged it. I brought forward the peaceful vision-having-feeling and thought of the following night. I floated around in my own head for a while, completely oblivious to Eric re-entering the room.

"_Godric." _

_Eric looked relieved to see him and knelt with a sort of reverence before the boy._

That was all I saw, but it was enough, so I opened my eyes and moved to sit crossed-legged on the bed.

"Eric," He didn't even acknowledge me, but fuck it, he needed to know.

"Eric, we're going to find him."

Now I had his attention.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Rose**

She didn't know what was going on. Why hadn't Lily come to see her when she got back from the nest? She was worried, which was why she was now making her way to Lily's room. You would think immortality would have given her patience, but it had the opposite effect. The slow creep of elevator was driving her insane and she was anxious to get off. She was ready to break the hotel door to get to Lily if need be. It didn't need be. Instead, the elevator door opened to reveal Eric. Much preferred.

"Are you getting off?" He asked.

"Don't need to anymore." Immediate suspicion.

"What are you doing?"

"What happened at the nest?" She countered.

He explained the plan for the next day to her, and she hated it.

"Are you insane?!"

"What would Lily or yourself do if either one was trapped there?"

It was a good point, she knew, but that didn't mean she was okay with Lily being sent in like some kind of church bait. It would be daylight at the time which meant she couldn't help, but she also couldn't stop it. It had already been decided, so she was too late to contest it. Fuck! His question had caught her off guard, too. That was a hefty comparison he was making.

"So, how is it going with Lily, anyway?"

"You're very nosey."

"She was mine before she was yours, I'm allowed to be."

"She did well tonight."

It was praise of sorts and it should have been enough for Rose – but it wasn't. She wanted Eric to care about her friend. He was going to lose her before he got her at this rate, and that was just unacceptable.

"If you're not careful, Eric, some one else will catch her eye."

"Should that bother me?" He was being sarcastic and it fucked her off. Lily was perfect, he was a fool to ignore that.

"You've been around a long time, I'll give you that one, but you clearly don't know enough yet so I'll drop you a line or two." She was like a steam roller, and she was about to lay everything clear and flat for the Viking.

"You could live for 20,000 more years and you would never meet another girl like Lily. She'd fight anything or anyone for you and she'd give you everything you asked if you let her. She's fucking hilarious and she's got legs from here to Africa. Don't pretend you have noticed." With that the elevator dinged and she got off.

She knew she had been a little melodramatic, but she was running out of ways to get Lily where she needed to be.

* * *

**Eric**

He was going back up to his suite after his meeting with Lorena and was certain she would fulfil her end of the deal. It wasn't worth the consequence if she failed.

That's not what he was thinking about though. He'd never admit it, but what Rose had said made him uncomfortable. Lily did have great legs. How much truth had the newborn spoken? He didn't think she would lie, but she was biased given her attachment to the girl. That was another thing that surprised him: Rose becoming a vampire had almost no effect on her relationship with Lily.

He was beginning to think Lily was all but immovable. It couldn't hurt to have someone so dedicated beside you. Beside you? Eric didn't have people beside him, they were all behind him, with the exception of Godric. He wondered what his maker would say to him now if this conversation were between them and not in his thoughts.

Eric had been with holding judgement on Lily. For a human she could be very hard to read. Her emotions were all up front or completely hidden. Maybe he should give her his blood, then he would know what she was feeling. Sookie was certainly interesting, and had Lily not presented herself when she did, he would probably be thinking of her now.

He had noticed Lily immediately. She had arrived with Bill and Sookie on the night of the Longshadow incident. His first thought was one of annoyance. He had requested Sookie, not Sookie and her entourage. Then he noticed her scent. He assumed he'd smelt it all, especially after Sookie, but apparently he was wrong. Lily smelt lovely and he was eager to taste her when the time came.

Once the shock of her scent wore off, he realised her beauty. Rose was right about him being around for a long time, and in that time he had seen many beautiful woman, but none like her. Her beauty wasn't typical. Certainly she was outwardly attractive, but there was something more to her. The second he realised she had predicted what would happen to her friend, he claimed her.

Maybe he should listen to the new born. If Lily proved more trouble than she was worth, he could always kill her. He decided that her actions tomorrow would dictate which path he followed, and reminded himself that she could see the future and she was his, and for now, that was enough.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Today is the day.

It's currently 8am. We aren't going in until later in the afternoon but I had gotten tired of pretending to sleep. After I explained to Eric what I had seen, he decreed it bedtime and tucked me in. It was still fucking bossy but it was the sweetest he had ever been. He had lifted me and slid me me under the covers, taking care to move slowly and not frighten me – I think he could smell my nerves. Being close to him did set them blazing, but it wasn't why I had them now.

Eric cared about Godric. It was easy to see in the lengths he was taking to find him, but also confirmed in my vision. What was making me nervous was how determined I was to find him now I knew what I did. We couldn't fail. We were going to find Godric, I knew that. I just didn't know how long I would last in the search. The clarity that thought gave me was pure and I remembered what it had felt knowing what was going to happen to Rosie. Anything was worth Godric's return, as far as Eric was concerned, and I was ready to adopt the same attitude.

"Will I see you before we go?"

"I'm sleeping here too, so I imagine you will."

"Okay."

I felt very small, almost like in this moment I really was _little one_. I nodded at Eric and did what I could to show him my new found determination. I don't know what he saw, but he gave me a small smile and placed his finger tips on my face before he flew out of the room.

I still couldn't remember if that was three or four smiles as I crept around the room. He had said it took a lot to wake a vampire and he hadn't slept properly in a while so I should be fine to spend the day in the room. Not wanting to test his theory anymore than I strictly had to, I was on my tippy toes headed to the bathroom with a cup off coffee in tow. I had made it in the room, which meant it was instant and disgusting, but it was going to have to do until I was decent enough to walk around in the hotel. I was sitting on the closed lid toilet thinking about what I should wear today. It needed to be church appropriate – not something I specialize in. I resolved to borrow something of Sookie's. The girl dressed like every day was Sunday so she would definitely have something.

I turned on the shower and resumed my daily war with the mirror. It was going to take time today, and a lot of it, if I wanted to win. Normally I would've waved the white flag and barely bothered, but today was different. There wasn't room for less than perfect performance and every performance began in the dressing room. It's time for battle, Lils.

I showered with intense scrutiny, scrubbing and buffing every inch of skin I had. I combed my hair with conditioner still present after I washed it. Twice. I shaved so carefully it took me double the normal time and made sure I put on a thick layer of lotion after. Wrapped in a towel once I was as satisfied as I could be, I raided the bathroom cupboards for a hair dryer. Nothing. Surely a hotel with a bathroom like this wouldn't keep the hair dryer in the bedside table, would they? But I knew. The handy feelings – that were only handy in the stupidest of times – had informed me. I would find the dryer in the bed side table. Eric's beside table.

I gripped the top of the towel and did my best to sneak quickly and quietly to the hair dryer. Holding my breath I opened the drawer as slowly as I could manage. Eric was sleeping shirtless which made it incredibly difficult to do anything other than perve and I found myself staring as I pushed the drawer shut. It clicked on closure and I stood like a statue, waiting for any indication I had woken him. Convinced I had done very well in hair dryer-dash, I turned to head back to the bathroom. I was putting my foot down on step one when I froze yet again.

"What are you doing, little one?" I turned to flash him a smile, suddenly very aware of my almost naked-ness.

"I was just getting the hair dryer, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You can wake me looking like that any time." He shot me a suggestive smirk. _Asshole_!

* * *

I ended up wearing Sookie's outfit from the flight which was almost entirely yellow. I hated yellow. She was wearing a floral blue button down dress, looking like a southern darling as always. I had arrived at our meeting place and much to my surprise, there was a man sitting with Sookie. His name was Hugo, he belonged Isabel, and we would be playing the role of the Sookie's fiancé during our adventure today.

Having yet again been left out of the planning process, there wasn't much I could do. I didn't like how little I knew about this guy, though, and was pretty uncomfortable during the introductions. He was an unkown factor, another player in the game, and a risk. Apparently a clever player, he produced a ring for Sookie to wear.

"Oh Hugo, yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Sookie gushed. I let out a little laugh, she always brought some humour to a situation and I liked that about her.

"And also, um, just so that they believe we're a couple about to get married, it'd probably be best if you let me do most of the talking, yeah?"

Churches. They were are all the same. Suck in the 'men are better than women' way of thinking. I'm not hugely active in women's right protests or anything, but I strongly believe in independence. Churches are based entirely on relying on another party which put us at odds from the get-go.

Sookie was asking her 'fiance' about his relationship with Isabel, so I took the time to try come up with a plan. It went without saying that I would be trying to get a vision or feeling throughout the day, what I was stuck on was what I would do if it happened. I couldn't very well ditch the pair or announce what I had seen. All we needed was more proof that Godric was in their basement and not somewhere elses. I thought we had enough, but others disagreed.

* * *

"Hi there! I just happened to be looking out the window as ya'll were driving up and I thought I'd come on out and great you myself. I'm Sarah Newlin and ya'll are?"

"Hi, I'm Holly Simpson. I can not believe I am meeting you in person, you are cute as a button!" Sookie smoothed out.

"Oh, why thank you Holly! And you're like a cool breeze on a hot summers day!"

"Quit it!"

"And you are?" She turned to Hugo.

"I'm -"

"Oh silly me, this is Rufus Thompson, my fiancé. I love sayin' that word, in fact, sometimes I love it so much I don't even want to get married just so I can keep on callin' him it! But we're going to. Get married, that is. Which is why we're lookin' for a church." Sookie was rambling, and she had cut off Hugo.

"Well excellent! And I'm pleased to meet you too, Rufus."

"It's an honor," He replied, which she seemed to enjoy.

"The honor is mine. And you are?" She had turned to me. The woman was wearing as much yellow as I was, all the way to her hair, but it looked much better on her.

"I'm Sally, a friend of Holly's." I gave her the biggest smile I could manage.

"Well, it's a pleasure, Sally. Now how about ya'll follow me in and we'll see if Steve is available. I'm sure he'd just love to meet you all."

"For real?! Reverend Newlin himself? Oh that would be just super!"

"Well come on!"

* * *

Sookie and Hugo, or should I say Holly and Rufus, we're in Steve Newlin's office. They had encouraged me to follow them in but I had declined saying I lived out of town and was only around to help with wedding arrangements and the Reverend should just speak to the happy couple. I was wandering around the front areas of the church trying to see something. I hadn't had anything come up yet but I could feel the stirrings of a few feelings. I just needed them to come through a little more for me to get a read on them. The last two days had taught me I didn't have as good a handle on my gift as I thought – it was obviously easier to get one in the comfort of my own home. I had found a seat near to the office my co-spys were in and was sitting and waiting. Waiting for them and waiting for a vision.

I was using the time to study the church, as was massive and almost completely made of a golden toned wood. It lined the floors, the upper walls, and matched the ceiling beams. The bench I was sitting on was made of the same coloured wood, even. It served a purpose though, and all areas appeared to be glowing.

Steve strode out of his office at this point, followed by his wife and then Sookie and Hugo. The Reverend was hanging up the phone, saying he'd see someone soon. Oh shit, bad feels. I was going to suggest we head home while my friends thought it over, but I didn't get the chance. He was talking again and there was so way to let Sookie know without drawing more attention. I grabbed her hand from behind and squeezed, ready to dislocate her shoulder dragging her out if I had to. The shit Steve was spinning about what was behind some magic door would have put me on edge if I wasn't already there.

Blah blah the room was beautiful. I didn't care, I wanted out. Right now. I was sweating, and shaking, and I couldn't hold any concentration. If I were panicked before, when Sookie started getting jittery I was full blown terrified. I was aching to run as far as I could and I wanted to do it now.

"Gabe here is going to be joining us for the rest of the tour."

Fuck off, Steve. They all started walking again, but I hung back. I wasn't leaving Sookie, but I wasn't getting any closer than I had to either.

"Now I'd like to take ya'll to see a very special part of the church."

"There's more?" Come on Sookie, an excuse to leave would be good.

"Yes! My fathers tomb, it's on the lower level."

Hugo made a strangled sounding noise and Sarah appeared jumpy. That was enough for me. I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to breath. I knew we'd find Godric down there, but I wasn't going. No way. I just... couldn't. I felt rough hands grab my upper arm and try and haul me in the direction of the others, and that's when I saw it. I had a vision, finally!

Too bad it was too late.

I had seen the three of us struggling as we were dragged down the stairs. Sookie was screaming her protests while Hugo grunted and my vision faded to black. I stood dumbfounded as I watched the scene repeated. On Sookie's second scream I remembered myself and fought as best as I could. I screamed and scratched and clawed and punched and everything I could think of but it was no use.

A mouth over my hand and nose blocked my breath until finally, I passed out.

* * *

Hugo was having something of his own panic attack when I woke up. He was freaking out about being in an enclosed area. I recognized where we were immediately. The chain link wall was a dead give away: this is where Eric and Godric would be reunited. The room was for storage. Boxes stacked the walls on industrial looking shelves and some were dumped on the ground. The linoleum floor was cold against my back, so I sat up.

Sookie was telling Hugo that Bill and Eric would do a lot worse to Stan if it became clear that he was the traitor. They'd already decided there was one, of course. I didn't much bother trying to add my 2cents. It was never needed before and I doubted they'd give a fuck now.

* * *

Night had come and gone and not a single vampire had come to help. What bullshit is that. Sookie and Hugo had loving relationships with their vampires and I had... well, I had Eric. I didn't really know what to call it. I would suppose there was an almost-friendship going on, but nothing close to what the two people in the cage were meant to have. He had said he would protect me and he hadn't I was guttered to realize. I never lied to myself enough to believe he really cared, but I had hoped my gift would be enough to provide a safety net. Rose would be loosing her mind. If nothing else, could someone please keep her away, least she get herself killed.

"Morning! Refreshments? How did ya'll sleep?" Steve looked well rested, the wanker. I hadn't slept, thanks.

"They're coming for us, you know." Sookie replied.

"Yeah, thats what I thought. Figured a couple pretty girls like you'd have a couple of vamps running off to their rescue. Actually, we were kinda hoping for it, weren't we Gabe?" I hated Gabe.

"Yes Sir, bring it on." He sounded like a robot.

"We're ready for them, we've been ready a long time." Steve looked smug as fuck.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed. That's not a threat, it's a fact."

"Oh, they've got you all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamouring and their empty promises and their evil blood." I'd like to mention I hadn't had a single one of those, and I still thought the man was a fucking idiot.

"You're the ones who are twisted! You call yourselves christians! Jesus would be ashamed of you!" The girl was pissed and I wanted a cheeseburger. Steve just laughed.

"We're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one." He pulled up a chair and sat down.

A few more lies had Hugo spilling our real names and why we were here. Cats out of the bag, I supposed. I just moved into my corner a little more and continued my fun little game filling the boxes with whatever I could and thinking about cheeseburgers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

It was probably around noon, if I had to take a guess, and I was kicking myself. I had provided nothing useful to our little trio, opting to sulk in the corner. Now I had gone through what I had decided to call 'the stages of captivity': anger, sadness, and depression, I was ready to figure a way out of this mess. I couldn't trust my visions – they needed more work. Our best shot was good old-fashioned logic.

"Hey! Hey I need to use the bathroom!" Hugo was unfortunately still stuck on panic.

Sookie, sweet as she is, grabbed a plastic bottle and handed it to him.

"Here. We'll turn our backs."

"I don't need that!" He slapped the bottle out of Sookie's hand, "What I need is to get the hell out of here!"

"Hugo! This is not helping! Just, sit down!" He was still rattling the cage, so Sookie grabbed his arm and tried to tell him to relax but something cut her short.

I stood up and went to stand behind Sookie, just in case.

"Oh!" She gasped, "You. You're the traitor."

Oh fuck no! His silence was an admission of guilt.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" I yelled at him. Using my voice was strange, I hadn't in a while now, and it gave Sookie a fright.

"Calm down, Lily. Lets talk about this."

Sookie pointed to a chair on one edge of room, for Hugo to sit, before sitting down on the other side. I was pacing. We walked into the church with the traitor! Fuck!

"I used to be just like you, thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. The sex was... amazing. The best ever. Well, you know. It's addictive, isn't it, to be desired by something that powerful?"

"I'm no addict." Was Sookie's response. Having found my voice again, I was enjoying using it.

"I've never even had sex with a vampire."

"Nah," he breathed out, "I guess you wouldn't know, but your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, can't get up in the morning, can stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it you're somebody you don't even recognize."

"So you went to the _Fellowship_ because you can't control yourself?" I asked.

"I begged her to turn me. It was the only way we could be together, as equals." He let out a breath. At least the talking was keeping him calm.

"You see, they don't want us to be equals. No, shes just been using me. The same way Eric and Bill been using you."

"You don't know Bill." Sookie could say that, but Hugo was right where Eric was concerned.

"I know that they're having you do their dirty work. I mean a telepath has to be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Shut up!"

Was... Did... Did Hugo not know about me?

"All they care about is their own kind, and that's why I joined the _Fellowship_!" Were humans any better?

"So if the Newlin's care so much about you, how come you're still in here?" I shot at him, but he didn't get to respond before Sookie added in,

"Face it, Hugo. You're nothing but a fang-banging traitor to them." And me, if I was honest.

Hugo was mulling over what Sookie said, and apparently saw her point, because he got up and started yelling again. This time, he was letting them know that we knew he was the traitor and that they could let him out now. It wasn't working, and Sookie was loving it.

* * *

If I had to take a guess at the time now, I had no fucking clue, it could have been 3pm or midnight. The situation was tense and Sookie and I were doing our best to exclude Hugo. She told me she'd tried to send out a sort telepath-in-distress SOS to a boy named Barry she had met at the hotel. He was also a telepath and the first Sookie had ever met. I wondered if anybody else could see the future? Guess I would never know.

"Gabe! What happened to your face?" No response, so he continued. "Listen, they know – everything, which never would've happened if you hadn't left me locked down here with a god damn mind reader."

Gabe had yet to say a thing and had walked directly to the cage door. He started unlocking it, looking pissed, so we got to our feet. He was walking in, but Hugo wasn't stopping.

"I hope the Reverend knows that I'm going to need protection now – UGH!"

Hugo was now on the floor, having been punched in the face by the henchman.

"You want protection, you fang-bangin' piece of shit?!"

He was beating Hugo up and rambling about his protection. I felt a feeling I'd only had once before, and saw my Grandmother. _"Oh you silly girl, Lillian. What did I tell you? Clean this up and go to bed. Maybe next time, you will think before knowing things you shouldn't"._

"Sookie..."

She didn't hear me and instead ran at Gabe.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

She jumped on him, and was soon being slammed into the shelves and strangled. He was still rattling, but now it was my turn not to listen. I was going by the Sookie hand book and so jumped on him too. I don't know how, but he ended up pinning me to the ground by the throat. Oh god no, not again, please.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Oh what? Your own kind not good enough for you, huh? What about if I showed you what you were missing?"

I was moving back, trying to get away, but he just kept coming! A slap echoed off my face and he used the distraction to rip open my skirt. Not again...

He adjusted his legs so they were between mine, ignoring the stratches and punches I was trying to land, and the blood curtling scream Sookie let loose. I was flipped over, screaming with tears pooring down my eyes, ripping up my nails trying to get away from him.

He was gone. Ripped off me and thrown across the room. Sookie ran to me and squatted beside me, patting my hair and rubbing my arms while I tried to put the situation together.

It was him, the boy from my vision. Godric. His hair was dark and short and he was wearing all white. A white v-neck tee-shirt showed tattoos on his chest and arms and made his skin look even paler. The was the palest person I had ever seen. He looked over to us with an unreadable expression while he held Gabe by the scruff of his jumper. It was then that Sookie figured it out. She stiffened and turned,

"Godric?"

* * *

"You should not have come."

There were squeals of surprise coming from upstairs. What could possibly happen now?

"Bill!" Sookie stood with relief. She had been waiting for him since last night.

"No," Godric told her. He shut his eyes, "I'm here my child, down here."

Eric materialized, and I watched one of my visions play out for the second time in as many days. Eric was here. I felt my shoulders sag with relief as I watched Eric express his.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These... savages, they seek to destroy you." The disgust was seeping out of him.

"I'm aware of what they have planned," Was Godric's reply.

Wait, so he knew, could obviously kill someone with supreme ease, yet he was still here? What the fuck?! He indicated at Hugo.

"This one betrayed you," He told Eric.

"He's with the _Fellowship_. They set a trap for us." Sookie filled in the blanks, but Eric wasn't listening.

"How long has it been since you fed?"

"I require very little blood anymore."

An alarm sounded and lights began to flash in a spinning motion. Fucking super.

"Save the humans, go on."

"I am not leaving your side until we're out of here." Eric was set.

"I can take care of myself," Godric spat

"We have to get out of here! Lily's hurt." Lily was fine, but she seconded getting out of here.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Eric looked a little surprised.

"Go!" Godric urged.

Eric stood and motioned Sookie and I to head out in front of him while he stared questioningly at Godric. I didn't know what was going on, but I was ready to leave. So ready that when Eric guided me out with a hand on the small of my back, I barely noticed the thrill it gave me.

* * *

The alarm was still ringing but now Steve Newlin's voice was being played on loud-speaker over top. People were being guided out while direction was being given. Eric was leading us, and he stopped at the top of the stairs to take a look.

"I could have you out in seconds," He muttered.

"But there a kids out there!" Sookie protested. Kids? Oh no, I wasn't particularly thrilled about anybody getting killed, but children? It couldn't happen.

"Those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" I was also curious. Surely an extra vampire would have helped.

"His attachment to you is irrational, it clouds his judgement, he would kill every child in this church to save you." It shouldn't have, but it stung. Bill cared for Sookie and it was getting clearer that I still wanted Eric to care for me.

"Why aren't you?" She asked him, before looking back to me. I was leaning in the door way alternating between head clutches and side grabs. Gabe had done a number on me. Eric followed her gaze and looked me in the eyes. I pulled up whatever bravado I had left to give him as understanding a nod as I could, which I imagine, looked like I smelt something bad.

"Because I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that is all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?" I had assumed the same.

"Don't use words you don't understand." Or ask questions, Sookie.

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand."

Well that was that then, wasn't it? I was considerably dejected about that considering I had already known there was nothing really there between Eric and I. Hope burns bright, they say. Eric had come up with some kind of plan and walked away to execute it, but not before asking us to trust him, so Sookie turned to me.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine so long as we get out of here."

I hobbled over to watch the strange interaction going on with the door men. Eric was talking to them with his shoulders hunched. He looked much better when he stood straight. I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could see what Eric hadn't noticed.

"STAKE!" I yelled.

He threw one man, before turning to the others. Blondie could fight I thought with a smile. It was all well and good until he pinned on to the wall and put a stake at his throat. For fucks sake.

"Eric! You don't have to kill him." Sookie ran out after him.

I didn't think I could run if I tried. Gabe had almost definetly cracked a rib or two. Fucker.

We made for the door but there was a mob coming towards it (with wooden arrows, according to the boy Eric didn't kill).

"Through the sanctuary,"

Eric was walking rather fast and Sookie was running to keep up. I couldn't run, so Eric scooped me up without breaking stride. The angle my body went up at wasn't good and I let out a gasp.

"You're hurt." He said. I looked at his face, finding safety in it for a moment before I told him I'd be fine.

"Where's the exit?" He asked Sookie.

"Down that way!" Sookie pointed in a direction I couldn't see.

"There a several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Said smug-Steve.

_Fuck._

* * *

There were people with stakes piling in behind us and sensing a fight, Eric put me down.

"Let us leave!" Pleaded Sookie. "Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil whore of satan." I took a sore step forward. That self-righteous dick bag!

"You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family! The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for armageddon."

"The vampire your holding prisoner got away. He's a Sheriff, he's bound to send for help!" Sookie was trying to reason with crazy.

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here!" He pointed at Eric.

Eric? No no no, you crazy, fucked up son of a bitch. I looked at him and silently implored him to start fucking shit up now, make a point, snap a few necks. But that's not what I got.

"I'll be fine." What?

Steve looked pleased as punch as Eric started making his way up the aisle. What was he doing?!

"Brothers and sisters, there _will be_ a holy bonfire at dawn."

Sookie grabbed my hand and squeezed. No, Eric had a plan. He wasn't going to offer himself up to die. It just didn't seem right!

* * *

He was pinned to the communion table by silver. I had been so sure he had a plan, but it was starting so prove false. Why would he just give up? Godric was safe! Sookie and I had been seized the moment he was trapped and were being held with our hands behind out back while Steve spun more warped religious vomit. Sookie was protesting while I stared at Eric. I just couldn't understand why he was doing this.

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom." He said. He was in pain, but now I understood.

I had known Godric's life was worth my own and Sookie's, but for it to be worth Eric's? That was serious. He wanted to make sure they weren't going to make a move on Godric again and was using himself to do it. That I could understand. I would do the same for Rose.

"And the girls as well." Eric...

"That's noble, but they're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race. The human race!"

He was still going on, as he did. He loved the sound of his own voice much more than I did. Eric wanted Sookie and I safe. He wanted me safe. The side door flew open and stole my attention.

"Sookie!"

Bill had arrived, and was shadowed closely by Rose. I felt tears brewing as they raced up the aisle.

"One more move and the girls die."

Guns. The bastards had turned guns on us.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die!" Bill threatened.

Rose stood a little taller and looked around getting ready to make good on Bill's promise. It was the first time I had ever seen her seem anything more than a blood-crying-human. Her fangs were bared and she was eyeing up the men like the predator she now was. I felt tears well up again. Don't you _fucking dare_ get yourself killed for me, Rosie.

"Let them go, now." She hissed.

Maybe I was a little predisposed, but she was magnificent. Her voice rang clear and sent chills through the room. They men were starting to get uncomfortable.

"Honestly, what do they see in you? Soldiers, some silver chains, for our friends here."

"Don't! She's done nothing to you!" I was surprised by my words.

"Shut up, Lily."

Then, entirely out of no where came Jason. I had seen a few visions of Jason but hadn't put them together till right now. Smart, Lily.

"NEWLIN!"

A loud bang sounded and for a moment I actually thought Jason had shot him. Steve was holding his hand and groaning. Was Jason using a... paintball gun?

"LET HER GO, FUCKWAD!"

Jason shot again, this time landing one directly in between the eyes. Rose and Bill used the opening to free Sookie and I from our human cuffs and Jason was grabbed by a couple of 'soldiers'. The moment I was free, I hobble ran to Eric and release him of the stupid silver.

"Lets go!" I told him, but Blondie had a vendetta and went straight for Steve, pinning him to the steps.

"Eric, do not kill him!" Sookie demanded.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Yelled Jason.

"Come here, you idiot!" Said Rose.

"Go ahead, martyr us. Martyr us before god. We are willing to die!" Steve gasped.

There was a loud noise, similar to thunder, and I felt Rose grab my waist. The main doors opened up, and in waltzed several of the Area 9 vampires. The filled up all the entrance ways

"Steve Newlin! You, you have pushed us too far." Came Stan.

"You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round-up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first."

The humans were looking more and more besides themselves as his monologue continued.

"Same way we did your father." Stan finished.

"_Fuck,_" Rose and I said together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"MURDERER!" Steve was wrestling against Eric's hand.

"Destroy them. All of them,"

My human eyes could only see so much but before long I was behind Rose with her fangs bared while all the Texas vampires picked a human to scare. This was about to become a massacre.

"Enough!"

Rose and I were still on the stage when Godric intervened. Than fuck he did, too. Those humans were definitely about to become snacks. We turned in the direction of his voice and saw him standing on the edge of the mezzanine area at the back of the room. The only way to describe was... I didn't know. But he was royalty. Maybe not in title, but to the vampires in the church, his words were law.

"You came for me, I assume."

"Yes Sheriff," Stan replied. As glad as I was to have back up, I didn't really want to watch all these people die.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can co-exist." He told the room, "Mr Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." He moved to his knees and knelt before Eric. "Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Eric was considering it while the people of there church mumbled out protests.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have know him, but I missed it." Older than Jesus? Fucking hell!

Godric moved fast, faster than Eric, and was now at the base of the stage with Steve Newlin in check. The speed he moved at had startled me, and Rose had pulled me beside her with an arm around my shoulder to keep me steady.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this mans madness?" He was talking to the crowd now, waiting for a response. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

The vampires let go off the humans with an air of frustration, but the humans didn't notice. They were shuffling to the door trying to get away as quickly as possible.

"People, go home. It's over now." Godric told them.

Immediately they starting pouring out of the room. With the worst part gone, I leant on Rose a little more.

"Are you okay Lily?"

"I'll be fine, Rosie."

"What happened?"

She had tears in her eyes and I could feel mine returning, so I just shook my head. It wasn't what she was looking for, and a couple of her tears spilled out. I wiped them with my thumbs and gave her a brave smile.

"It's gonna take more than a jackass in a jumper to break me, Rosie. You know that."

Godric had moved down the aisle and Eric was moving towards us. Rose was vibrating and I thought she might explode. Considering the filfthy looks she was sending towards Eric, it was easy to figure it out.

"Keep your shit together Rose." I whispered at her in as a big a warning I could manage.

"Are you sure you're okay, little one?"

"OKAY!" Rose had not listened to me, apparently.

"SHE WAS NEARLY RAPED AND BEATEN DOWN IN THAT FUCKING BASEMENT SO YOU COULD GET YOUR FRIEND BACK AND YOU'RE ASKING IF SHES OKAY?!" She took a deep breath before she continued, "Go walk with your friend, I'll take Lily."

He looked at me now, a little surprised at what Lily had said.

"I'll be fine," I was getting tired of repeating myself.

"I will see you later, little one." I nodded, and he walked away.

* * *

Everyone was heading back to the nest. Which was, as it turns out, the house Eric had taken me to when we arrived in Dallas. Rose and I were going too but first she wanted to get me a change of clothes. Not wanting to take too long, me and my sore ribs stayed in the car while she flew up to find something to replace my destroyed skirt. I was going to owe Sookie for that one. It was nice to have a bit of solitude. I used it to strengthen the dam I had created to block out the events of the last day or so. I could feel myself getting closer to breaking down the longer I sat in the safety and understanding the Rose poured out. I jumped a little when she returned, so she flashed me an apologetic smile.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I grabbed a couple things."

She had grabbed nearly my entire suitcase by the looks of it, and she placed it in the back seat, then started driving us to Godric's house. I didn't know how she knew where it was but I was content to just let her handle it. Not long later we pulled up at the modern house of the Sheriff. I could see that it was crowded with people, probably eager to see Godric for themselves, and suggested to Rose we don't stay long. I was aching for a shower and something to eat.

We walked in and were immediately directed to join a line. Rose politely declined and said we'd join soon but I needed to change. Now we were being directed to the nearest bathroom. Rose was unwilling to go far, so talked to me in the bathroom while I changed. She was just rambling about unimportant things – keeping my mind of it. She had grabbed all of my favorite clothes, knowing I would want the comfort they would bring me. She really was a great friend.

I was now dressed in a pair of jeans, my favorite band shirt, and some converse as we joined the queue. I had washed my face in the bathroom to reveal a nasty looking bruise on the side of my head so Rose was now trying to manipulate my hair into covering it. The people scattered around the room were in high spirits and had turned the evening into a makeshift party. Couples were dancing and laughing, humans were eating, and music was playing. Rosie hadn't made much progress as we got to the top of the line, so instead she pulled it up into the highest bun she could manage, making me feel like a bobble-head doll. We had one person left in front of us. The line had moved quickly, Godric hadn't been saying much to anyone, and I was nervous about what I was going to tell him. I decided to go with the truth.

"We're glad you're okay," I said quietly. He was just so... much more. He was more than us.

"You came in after me, you and the blonde human. You tried to save me," He had the strangest accent.

"If I remember correctly, in the end it was you who saved me. Thank you."

"I have to greet the rest of the guests, but I'd like to speak with you later, if that's alright?"

"I'll be here," We exchanged smiles and Rose led me away.

How weird. Rose didn't say a single thing to Godric. Normally she does all the talking and I pipe up when need be, but tonight she hadn't even said hello.

"Are you okay? You didn't even speak to him." I asked her.

"He's intimidating, isn't he? So much power. I didn't want to put my foot in my mouth." Rose looked a bit embarrassed by that and very awestruck.

"You'll never meet another like Godric." Eric approached us, looking every bit an asshole.

"Funny, I think I've said a similar thing to you, once." Rose quipped before walking off and leaving me with him. She didn't go far, but she was far enough away to give the illusion of privacy.

I stared at Eric, and he stared back. I didn't know what to say around him after today. I couldn't deny that I wanted him to care about me anymore, and it made me feel shy, so I looked to the ground. He guided my face back up by a finger and tilted his head.

"I'm pleased you are safe." Was all he said. He started to walk away, so I grabbed his hand.

"He was worth it, Eric. I'm glad you found him." I let his hand go and walked away myself, leaving him to look shocked.

* * *

The rest of the gathering was pleasant. Rose was by my side almost constantly, and if she did leave, she returned with food from the buffet table. We ended up sitting on the brown couch from my first visit, and people would approach and either sit next to me or stand and talk down to me. They were all curious about the human Eric had brought along and her vampire bestie. The conversations were all along the lines of:

"You are Eric's human."

"My name is Lily, this is Rose." I would reply with a smile.

They would ask question about how I had captured Eric's eye, what was special about me, and who Rose was to me. I would give them as little answers as I could, and they would move on. I was doing very well according to myself.

I had spotted a tense conversation between Eric, Bill, and Sookie but it passed with no drama. I also noticed everyone crowd around when Isabel brought in Hugo. I turned my head to watch, but didn't move. Hugo looked horrible. He was still in his sweat stained clothes and his face looked a b it disfigured after the beating he had received. Isabel looked pissed and heartbroken and I decided to give them privacy. Nobody else did, so it was pointless, but I didn't feel comfortable watching. The longer we sat, the more horizontal I became, and soon I was using Rose as a pillow. Unfourtunately it didn't last long. Eric came to inform us that Godric would like to see me now. Rose got up with me, but was pushed back down by Eric's firm hands.

"I'm going with her!"

"Godric has asked to speak with her. Alone." Rose turned to me.

"No Lily. You've been through enough." I smiled her gave her an awkward and painful hug, and she bolted up right when she heard my breath suck in.

"For once in your stupid fragile life would you fucking look after yourself!" She stonped her foot and I knew I was getting told off.

"I'm working on it, Rosie." I told her before following Eric.

I was beyond nervous about talking to Godric alone. I was being lead down the burgundy hallway, and I was right. There were beautiful pieces of art decorating the walls and even a few rugs on the ground. We turned a corner and I did my best to store away the directions we took so I could get back if I was sent alone. We stopped infront of a door. It wasn't any different from the rest of the doors along the hallway, but it was the one we wanted, and it made my nerves multiply. Eric spared me a second-long glance before he opened the door.

I don't know why, but I always expected something shocking in situations such as these. The room was just an office. It had pale green walls and cream carpet. The windows were covered by black material blinds that left no room for sunlight. The room was light tight and lined with more bookcases than I had ever seen. A black wooden desk sat in the middle, with a very comfortable leather chair placed behind it. Godric was sitting there, looking unreadable, and he indicated I should sit in one of the leather couch chairs opposite him. Eric had already shut the door, so I did just that.

"I am sorry for what happened to you in the church," He hung his head.

"It could have been a lot worse. Thank you, again."

"Eric tells me you can see the future?" He questioned.

"Sometimes. I thought I had it under control, but obviously not." My tone was bitter.

"What do you see of my future?" He lent forward with his elbows on the desk.

I hadn't tried to see much of him past his escape, but I tried now. I tried to get a feel for where he was going but all I got was sadness. It was an all consuming sadness, the kind that made you feel little more than a void, and after that there was nothing. I sat on it for a long time, my eyes pooling.

* * *

"Please don't" I whispered.

"So you can see it." He smiled, looking relieved. "Eric has found himself a treasure in you."

"Try." I pleaded with him.

"I've been trying for thousands of years, sweet girl. The sun is all that's left for me." He shook his head sadly.

"That's bullshit! You could do whatever you wanted to!"

"Do you think? I've made a mess," I felt his sadness waver, so I pounced.

"So start over, Godric. Leave here and try again!"

"Try again? Curious."

"You can't leave him," I whispered.

I felt his future change for a moment. There was happiness, joy, and love. I just needed him to realize it.

"If you stay, it _will_ get better. I can see it."

"Very well, young one. You may go."

That was it? But he was so sure!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I was walking back down the burgundy hallway when a gush of wind blew past. What the fuck? There was something going on in the den and Sookie was yelling at somebody. Sookie used swears! She doesn't swear very much, I often had to control my tongue around her. I rounded the corner in time to see Godric telling a woman in a very glamorous and revealing red dress to retract her fangs while Bill gathered up Sookie. Whose this bitch?

"I do not know, or care, who you are. But in this area, and certainly this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff," The woman replied. Godric let go of his hold on her neck and motioned to Sookie.

"This human has proven herself to be courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragon-fly, pulling off wings for sport! No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me!" Red-dress was playing the blame game, but Godric wasn't having it.

"And you provoke me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig."

There was another intense silence. They were becoming a way of life.

"And yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's your choice." It was looking like she was struggling to push the words out.

"Indeed it is." He continued, "You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself and you haven't. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric then made Bill walk the woman out. Bill knew her? Jealous ex, for sure.

Standing in the doorway, I lost concentration. Something bad was going to happen, something very, very, bad.

"Luke?" Jason knew him. He's from the fucking church!

"Rose..."

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He unzipped his jacket, but I already knew what was there. Rose had heard me, and was standing next to me. That meant I had half my vampires accounted for, but..

"ERIC!"

Everything went black.

* * *

"Lily? Lily! Eric she's not waking up!"

I was awake but I was sore. My injured ribs were on fire and the headache I had been dealing with was now unmanageable. I might need a hospital.

"I'm awake, Rose, calm down."

Opening my eyes was an ordeal, it was simply more pleasant to keep them shut, but I needed to calm her down before she did something stupid. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled me in for a hug.

"Fuck!"

Shit that hurt! My eyes were watering with the pain and my breathing shallowed considerably. Hospital.

"My ribs, Rosie, I need to see a doctor."

"No, you don't. Eric can heal you." She decreed.

"Eric may, but a doctor will. Can we go?"

I wasn't going to fuck around. I needed help and I needed it now. She lifted me gently but it still caused me to hiss. It was like every movement broke another bone and stabbed my brain. I'd been through a considerable amount in the last two days, but this was the worse. It's like the pain was drowning me. Rose started to move, slowly as she could, before Eric could say a thing. Not that he was trying to anyway.

Moving through the carnage, I noted there was blood smeared on the survivors and the walls. Some people had come out worse than me, there had been casualties, Luke among them. The once beautiful nest was wrecked. The windows were blown out and soot and wood were everywhere. Humans and vampires were exchanging blood, strengthening and healing each other. There was a hope in that, but I couldn't find it. I felt sick.

"Put me down. I'm gonna be sick."

I heaved my stomach content, which wasn't much, so I was mainly throwing up bile but for a moment I felt better. It wasn't until I saw Rose's face that I realized something was horribly wrong. She disappeared, leaving me on my own. That was so unlike her so I looked around trying to figure out what could have scared her so much. I didn't see anything for a while, but when I did, it was worse than what I could have thought.

There was blood in my vomit.

The sight made me dizzy, and I started heaving again. My throat was burning and I was sweating panic and pain. I started shuddering, suddenly very cold. I had so many questions. What was happening? Why would Rose leave me like this!? Why was the universe so determined to see me die at 22? Why were people so fucking crazy? Why didn't Eric care? They were all swirling in my already pained brain.

"IF YOU WONT HEAL HER I WILL!" I heard Rose yell.

So she was still hoping Eric would heal me. Silly Rosie, surely she realized it was like asking blue sky for rain. Eric didn't care about me. Well, not personally. I was a means to an end, and while my end wasn't coming in the way we originally thought, it was still coming. I wasn't going to let Rose heal me just for Eric to kill her. There was a chance he wouldn't bother, but if I lived I was still his, and he could kill her out of pride. It wasn't an option and when I heard fangs popping out I began my defense.

"You can't heal me Rose," I started. I looked up to reason with her, but instead I saw Eric.

"You'll be okay, little one." He said before he sunk his fangs into his wrist and placed it to my mouth.

* * *

I hadn't drunk much of Eric's blood but it worked wonders. I knew if I wanted, I'd be up for anything, including the meeting currently taking place with some TV lady. I was tired though, like the world-weary kind of tired, so I decided to hang out in the suite instead. Rose volunteered to keep me company but I just wanted to shower and sleep. I wasn't going to be very good company anyway. Since the last time I had been in this suite I had been unconscious twice, beaten, nearly raped, and lived through an explosion. It was taking it's toll on my emotional welfare and as a result I felt nothing.

I showered in a safe state of numb-ness, going about getting clean in a methodical way. I dressed in much the same fashion before I crawled into the big bed. Having not had a proper sleep since I left home, it should've been easy to zonk out, but instead at 4.30am I was thinking about Pongo. He was in a cattery in Shreveport, nice and safe. He didn't have to think about the horrible things people did for stupid reasons. That was a people-problem. When I got home, I was going to blow through a couple tanks of gas. Driving reminded me of myself – cleared my head and I needed that now.

* * *

It was about 7am when Eric returned to the room obviously pissed about something. I didn't try talk to him, just watched from my lying down position. I knew that vampire blood created an attraction, a craving, for which ever vampire you drunk from. Eric had always been attractive but I was noticing things I normally over looked. His blonde hair had fleckings off brown through it and was floppy instead of sleeked back at the moment. The staple leather jacket he always wore seemed to be hugging his arms a little more tightly, making them look stronger, and his jeans were having the same effect on his ass. He radiated power and I decided there were worst things than belonging to someone like Eric.

"You're still awake, I expected you to be asleep." He sat on my side of the bed.

"I was thinking."

"Coming up with much?" He joked.

"Not really. People kinda suck though." I laughed a little and sighed.

"It's been a long couple of days, but I need one more thing from you."

Shit. He wanted my blood. My pesky nerves were singing through my body and I tried my best to settle them, knowing Eric would feel it now. He had given me his blood when I needed it and I thought I should return the favor but it didn't mean it wasn't scary. What if he got carried away and killed me? What if he hated the taste? Oh for fucks sake, Lily, really! I reminded myself again that he had given me his.

"Please don't be messy, I just showered." I told him strictly.

He chuckled and moved to kneel next to my spot on the bed. I gave him my wrist, thinking it would be the cleanest area, and if I needed to I could wear bracelets to cover it. I heard the little pop and braced myself. It would hurt, of course it would, but he was gentle. He pierced the skin with much more care than he showed his own and sucked. Having your blood sucked was a weird sensation: it was just like bleeding except it was warmer. His tongue was dancing around the wounds and I'd be lying if I said it didn't give me butterflies. He laughed quietly, letting me know that he felt it, and I blushed harder than I ever had. I wasn't typically one to blush and could normally hold it off but in this situation, being so vulnerable, it was impossible. After a few minutes I felt him place some pressure on my wrist and was surprised to see it heal almost immediately. He licked up the remaining blood and left a light kiss where the holes used to be before he walked off. I smiled to myself while I rolled over to sleep. It was coming easily now, probably because of the loss of blood.

I had almost drifted off completely when I felt the bed dip and Eric enter. Much to my surprise, and secret delight, he pulled me close and positioned me so we were spooning. I didn't let myself feel it, but I knew I was loving this.

"You owe me a cheeseburger." I told him while he gifted me another gentle kiss, this time on my neck.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"So I'm getting stuffed in a travel coffin in the back of a van, but Eric is _flying_ you back? How is that fair!" Rose wailed. She wasn't thrilled to find out I wouldn't be travelling with her. I was no longer allowed to do anything without a vampire body guard and either had Eric or Rose with me at all times. It didn't bother me, both were fine company, if not a little over protective. Had I been told this a week ago I would have been willing to bet every cent I had that Rose would be more concern about my well-being than Eric, but I would've lost. Since we shared blood just over two days ago he had been very attentive. Too attentive.

"You'll be sleeping the entire way back and Eric will drop me off not long after you wake up." I soothed her, or tried to. She didn't care that we would get back at almost the exact same time, she was just annoyed she had to sleep in a coffin instead of a comfortable bed in a light tight room.

Given the healing powers of Eric's blood, Rose had no hesitation throwing herself down on the couch almost on top of me, knowing full well I was fine. She was watching over me now because Eric had some business to attend to with Godric that I had not been invited to. I had spoken to Godric pretty regularly since the night the bomb went off because he wanted to check his future still looked bright. He was every bit the scary old vampire, but he was also very sweet, and he was nervous about his decision to stick around for a while longer.

My best friend was getting increasingly restless and had been using me as a human doll to try combat the condition. So far tonight she had straightened my normally wavy hair and plucked my eyebrows. It was 7.45pm. Last night we had gone shopping and she had made me try on clothes for hours. "You now have three wardrobes to fill up, Lils." She had said while she swiped my credit card. The thought reminded me, so I used our temporary privacy to ask her a question that had nagged at me.

"How long do you have to live with Bill?" I threw out casually.

She was lying her head on my lap and raised her own plucked-brows. "I don't know, Lils. I guess until he's certain I can control myself. Why?"

"Well, I want to get a few things done to the house, and was considering maybe getting your room light sealed?" There were special companies for that now. I desperately wanted Rose back at our place but I didn't want to make her cravings uncomfortable.

She shot up to a sitting position and clamped down on my hand. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, dick. How can you ask that? I just don't want you to feel pressured."

"I kinda thought you wouldn't want me there now I'm different." She was studying her finger nails, clearly nervous. The silly girl.

"You're a fucking idiot, Rose Williams."

* * *

Eric and Godric had returned so as was tradition, Rose bailed immediately. She wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. Knowing it was coming, Eric had waited for her departure before telling me the news. Godric would be returning to Louisiana with us. "He likes you," Eric had said with accusation in his voice. I laughed and let out a smile because I didn't know what else to do.

"Why wouldn't I like her, she's lovely." The more time I spent with Godric, the more I liked him. I had said as much to Eric multiple times and each time he told me his maker was the shit. Not exactly like that, but it was always a variation of 'hah-hah my maker is the shit', normally in much fancier words. He was right on this occasion. I always enjoyed seeing Godric and talking to him when I could. He'd tell me about all the history he had lived through and his many travels and never was it boring. Godric was a walking encyclopedia on the development of humans and it was awesome.

More than once he had asked me about my friendship with Rose. I had told him that we shared a foster home, grew up as sisters, and how I had been able to tell her about my visions. Obviously he was curious about us and so was Eric. According to my ancient vampire friend, it was almost unheard of for someone to become a vampire and retain functioning relationships from their previous life. In response to that, I had scoffed and told them it wasn't blood that bonded us before, and it wasn't going to stand in the way now.

Now they were resuming a discussion from earlier so I excused myself for a shower. The mirror and I had been getting on swimmingly since I had Eric's blood. Even the hate club that was Sookie and Bill had commented that I was looking better. Admittedly Sookie didn't know I had vampire blood, but Rose said she could smell it, so Bill could too. The relationship between Rose and Bill was a strange one. They argued a lot but also got on wonderfully. I suppose the same could be said for my relationship with her too. That was just Rose.

Careful to tie my now-straight hair to the top of my head, I got in the shower. I didn't really need one, but the conversation Eric was having with his maker had seemed private, so I was doing it to busy myself. I was eager to get home to Pongo and daylight. I hadn't been in the sun since I entered that fucking church and Pongo in even longer. My poor kitty, hopefully he was enjoying his stay at the Shreveport Cattery and wouldn't hate me when I got back.

Drying myself, I got into my pajamas. They were a pair Rose had picked and consisted of a tee-shirt that said 'F #* OFF, I'm sleeping" and a some cotton shorts. Always with the shorts. I was living on vampire time and at 5.30am it was bed time. I said goodnight to Godric and slid under the covers, waiting for Eric. Normally he turned it at the same time but his conversation must have been pressing or interesting because I was fast asleep before he joined me.

Ever since the blood I had been having sex dreams. About Eric. Much to his amusement. I didn't know how much he would be laughing if I told him I was almost certain sometimes they were visions. My imagination, or the future, was very creative. In the dream-visions I always felt safe while Eric whispered sweet things to me, or was partaking in very... animatistic sex. No medium, ever.

* * *

Jet lag. I had it pretty bad for having travelled to a city in the same time zone. Wide awake all night, I had gotten no sleep. It was impractical for me to remain on vampire time so when I finally fell asleep it was with an alarm set for midday. I had a cat to pick up and stuff to do. I wanted to contact the light sealing company today, organize for a replacement door with a peep-hole, and maybe talk to an alarm place. Rose hadn't come last night as I expected she would so I was preparing for her tonight. I was also considering changing the pink in her room and the blue in the rest to a more neutral colour. I'd have to get onto that.

Having being woken, I was sitting at my computer with my coffee looking up places in the area that could do what I wanted. Without Pongo the house felt empty and after a couple phone calls, he's where I would be going next. I made more coffee and a slice of toast while calling around. Light sealing was apparently easier than I thought, but couldn't be done until I painted if that's what I wanted. I was going to meet someone in Shreveport in a couple hours to look at doors and talk through alarm systems at his store. Success.

I showered and washed my hair, returning it to it's natural wave, before I got dressed. Because I had yet to see Rosie, I didn't have my bags from Texas or my new clothes from our shopping trip, and so was stuck with what was left over in my wardrobe. In the end I was wearing a black skater skirt with a loose muscle singlet tucked in. I was going to need my clothes. Throwing on some lip gloss, tugging on my boots, and placing my sunglasses on I was ready. And I was feeling myself.

I blasted music and scream-sang the whole drive. This was me: blaring out heavy music too loudly and doing my best to impersonate the screams while laughing at myself. I wasn't like Sookie. No doubt she'd be willing to go through Texas all over again, but I wasn't. I had never let myself think the world was safe but it had been a shock. At 22, I was living alone, survived a serial killer, and was involved with vampires. Safety was now my highest priority and that was what I told the alarm man when I found him. He showed me a catalogue of doors they could provide and we spent a long time trying to decide which would be the best fit for my little home. Eventually I decided on one that was pretty much exactly the same as my current one except had a peep hole. I also picked an alarm system and they would both be installed the following day.

The traffic was hell, but I was on my way to the mall. I had things I needed, changes to make, money to spend. The nest egg my birth parents had left me was doing well. I had told Laura and Joe about it and had been scared of their reaction. Unsure how my birth parents had that much money seeing as my Grandmother hadn't had much at all, they and encouraged me to sit down with their lawyer and find out what I could, before Joe – the business man to his core – helped me invest it.

As a child I was sad about my parents so I would ask my Grandmother about them whenever I could. She never told me anything notable except that my mother was a whore and my father was an idiot. My paternal Grandmother had fallen out with her son spectacularly when he started seeing my mother and as a result, I knew next to nothing about them until I met with their lawyer. Alicia and Cameron Carter were my parents and they were huge players in the property game, the lawyer told me. They bought, renovated, and sold houses that would go in the high six figure range and had a considerable more to their name before their passing, but some had been used to settle any finances and some had been donated. From what had been said about the choices they made with their money for when they died, they would have been amazing people. All contractors and employees had received a payout to help them stay a float while they searched for a new job.

My parents would have been proud I had bought a home then, I thought with a smile before continuing my shop. I wanted to buy new phones for Rose and myself. She had lost her phone the night she turned, and I was sick of having to carry around two. It would have been easy enough to chose one and set call forwarding to it, but the new _iPhone_ was out and I wanted it. Black for me and white for Rosie. The salesman in the electronics store had also convinced me that we would need pretty cases, so I bought a bunch. High spirits and money were flying today.

As the money was flying, a snotty nosed woman in pearls shot a horrified look at my wallet. Okay, it was a little ratty. I had been using the same one since I was 17! Well, I'll add it to the list. I had been doing a lot of shopping recently but it was all a part of re-establishing myself, life had changed, and I needed to adapt. I proceeded to adapt to my wallet and bag and bag increasing in size as I upgraded them. The new wallet was deceptive – it weighed more than my old one but had considerable lightened it's own load. Ridiculous to spend so much money on something used to hold money, but I loved the black leather of both. Before I left I wondered through the DIY store on the bottom level and picked up some paint swatches. At some point I would have to get groceries, but it was easy enough to do that back in Bon Temps. I was definitely going to need cat treats to buy back Pongos love.

"He's just turned one. We've had him for as long as we can and if he isn't picked by the end of the week, he'll be put down." The woman was hinting at me. I was at the cattery to pick up Pongo, but it wasn't just a cattery. It also served as a kennel, a vet clinic, a pet shop, and a pound. She had been about to take me to my kitty when I turned around and spotted the cutest little fellow ever. He had been sitting in his class container alone with the biggest and saddest brown eyes. He had short but floppy ears and was tan and white – and incredibly cute.

"Put down? Why hasn't anyone taken him yet?"

"They're scared of him, hun. He's a pitbull and they're known to be vicious dogs. I had to fight for us to be able to keep him at all." I had always thought pitbulls were scary, but this little guy looked like a goof. She had already told me how they had found him with an infected and broken leg. That's why he was so skinny – the infection had nearly killed him. A few more days alone in the streets and he wouldn't of made it. His leg had healed now, but he was timid. The woman had spent time with him and assured me he was a sweetie, it would just take some time for him to come out of his shell, but he would need a firm hand and a lot of training. They would have to put him down! That's so sad I thought dejectedly as I collected Pongo. He was mad at me as I knew he would be. "He would make a fantastic guard dog." The woman told me as I walked back over to him.

In my trip to Shreveport today I had got a new door, alarm system, new phones, a new wallet and purse, a variety of other things, my cat, and possibly most surprisingly: a dog.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Did you know how much effort goes into having a healthy and happy dog? A lot. As it turned out I was better off getting him from a vet because he was already fixed and chipped, but there was so much else! I had researched it for a while now because I was nervous about Pongo meeting my new boy: Oscar. Oscar was going to need some where to sleep, toys, and food, as well as regularly being checked for fleas and worms, walked every day! Never once would I have thought a dog was so much effort. I didn't regret it though and I wanted to give him the best life I could, which is why I was adding a kennel and fence to my list of things to buy.

Oscar was residing in the laundry until I figured out how to introduce him to Pongo. The cat was already furious, having sniffed Oscar out the moment I put him in the car, but if I could figure out a way for them to get along it might be smoother. My heart continued to break for my new friend. He was always so scared and if you moved to quick and spoke to loudly he would cower from you. The internet had been a bust in the end. Sure it had a fuckload of information but I didn't know what was accurate and what would make it worse so in the end I rang the woman I spoke to the day before.

She had been helpful, so now I was on my way to the pet store for supplies. I needed a collar and tags, first of all. Then a leash, dog bed, bowls, toys, and food. I didn't intend to, but when I saw it was like a gift from the car gods, and I bought it immediately. A protective cover for the backseat of Carrol and a divider to stop him from moving to the front. Hopefully he would come out of his shell and it would be necessary. Pongo was also getting some toys and treats – I had to be fair! The woman, Michelle, said the best way to get Oscar to open up was patience and gentle social activity. She was positive that I would be wonderful for him and if I was concerned, I could put him on the leash while introducing him to my cat.

I did just that when I got home, but I didn't need to worry. Oscar and Pongo hit it off the moment I gave them a chance but I was still going to supervise. I wasn't worried that Oscar would hurt Pongo, it was just the opposite. Before long Pongo was strutting around showing his new minion where everything was and solidifying his control. Oscar adored him. Just a few hours after my boys had officially met you could see an improvement. Oscar had been wagging his tail and letting out playful barks for most of the afternoon and was curled up in his bed with Pongo sleeping on his head. Goof balls.

My phone rang and I rushed to answer it, hoping it would be Eric. I hadn't heard from him since he dropped me home and I was starting to think the kindness he had shown me while in Dallas had been in my head. It was with a fair amount of disappointment that I invited Sookie around to help her get ready for a dinner date with Bill.

* * *

The conversation I had with Sookie when she arrived was full of surprises. She was surprised by my new door and Oscar, I was surprised with the reason I hadn't seen anyone for two nights. There had been a 'maenad' in Bon Temps that had turned the town crazy. Apparently there had been black eyed orgies, a wedding, and murder and I had just been worrying about my dog. I felt a little bad that I hadn't helped but mostly I felt relieved, I don't think I could have handled it. In the end Sam had shifted into a bull and Maryann-the-maenad add offered herself to him, thinking he was her god, and had died as a result. Sookie was also very put out to inform me her house had been used in the process and she had vines and all kinds of crazy shit still about the place.

Bill had brought Sookie a dress to wear this evening and she was excitedly occupying my bathroom when I heard a knock and a yell, "LILY, WHY DID YOU GET A NEW FRONT DOOR?" Rose had decided the join the party so I went to invite her in. I hadn't done it yet simply because she had been back for all of 2 seconds before we had been flown to Dallas.

"You got a dog?" She froze. I hadn't been sure how this would go. I didn't know the laws on vampire – pet relations so I was swinging completely in the dark. Oscar, bless his little doggy heart, just looked at her with a confused expression. There was every chance he had never met a vampire before, so I call him to me and he pranced over to looked expectantly at Rose. All he had needed was the space to get comfortable before he relaxed. By all accounts he was completely comfortable in his new home after only a day.

"Rosie, this is Oscar. Let him sniff your hand" I encouraged. She did, and then squealed when Oscar licked her hand. "Oscar," she repeated while giggling. It was love at first sight and he had her attention almost all night. That was why he was sleeping in between her legs on my bed right now. I had tried to stop it, not wanting his paws to stain my comforter, but in the end Rose won. Having been told the story of how I came to have Oscar and what had happened to him, she was determined he would have nothing but the best.

* * *

"Do ya'll think I look alright?" Sookie asked before she left to meet Bill. She looked stunning. Her blonde hair was pinned up with a few pieces framing her face. The dress Bill had given her was a pale lavender that set off her tan, with a v-neck and spaghetti straps. It was tight around the stomach before waterfalling out into a girly skirt and had a matching wrap. "Sookie's gonna get laid" Rose sung out and I laughed. Poor Sookie went bright red so we let her know that she looked every bit the beautiful lady and Bill was a lucky guy while we walked her to the door.

With Sookie gone Rose let out a huff of air and got comfortable on the couch. "What do you wanna do tonight?" I didn't respond, instead grabbing the stereo remote and raising my eyebrows at her. "You're gonna help me clean my house." I told her, to many protests. I ignored all of it though and turned the volume up as loud as it could go. We danced around and cleaned for hours without speaking. We didn't need words anymore, it could all be said by a nod of the head or a facial expression. This was what I missed. Not words, I knew I could still tell her anything, but the quiet companionship that didn't need it.

My house was sparkling when my phone rang again. I didn't have a chance before Sookie started yelling down the phone.

"Lily! Bill's been kidnapped! He proposed and I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was just gone!" Rose snatched the phone from my hand and powered out about 50 questions while I processed the news. Kidnapped? Another fucking vampire fucking kidnapped. You've got to be fucking with me. Rose grabbed my hand, "Come on, Lily!"

She was pushing Carrol's 8 cylinders the entire drive, muttering about all the horrible things she would do when she found the person who took her maker. I sat quietly and tried my best to ignore the similarities between this and the ordeal that happened with the Fellowship. This was Rosie's maker and Sookie's boyfriend, and he needed help. We were pulling up to the restaurant Sookie had told Rose, and there were police everywhere. Rose was agitated so I grabbed her chin and turned he to face me. "Don't piss off or kill the police, Rosie. We'll find him."

We had been here for nearly 5 hours and in that time we had learnt absolutely nothing. The police we unhelpful and even reluctant to be here and it was showing. Instead of doing any kind of viable police work, they had spent the 5 hours trying to tell the girls that he had just run off. They were both determind he would never do that, so the cycle continued. I was using to the time to evaluate the changes in my best friend yet again. She still looked beautiful and strong, but there were slight differences, ones I doubted anyone else would have noticed. The way she carried herself was different. Her back was always straight, head held high, and her normal confidence had been multiplied. She was dressing differently too. The tightest black jeans hugged her as if their life depended on it and joined with an impressively heeled pair of booties at the ankle. Her black coat was also snug and enhanced her already killer curves. The only thing that wasn't black were her finger nails, which were painted a dark purple. She was wearing more eyeliner than she ever did as a human and the ringlets I had known for 10 years had been straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. She looked fierce.

She also disappeared. What the fuck? "Rose!" I called after her, but nothing. She was long gone. At this point I turned to Sookie and told her the police weren't taking this seriously and maybe we should go. Sookie agreed willingly enough and we headed to Carrol. "Eric will either have him or know where he is." She decided, and then directed me to drive to Fangtasia. I hadn't seen Eric since he dropped me home and I had no idea where we stood. He had been kind – caring – to me towards the end of our trip and I didn't know if that was going to continue or if we were about to visit an asshole.

* * *

Sookie was barreling towards Fangtasia and it was a struggle to keep up with her. I had seen Godric sitting at a booth and shot him a smile, but that was about as far as any pleasantries were going. Pam had popped up and thrown Sookie a line only for Sookie to shoot her down and demand Eric. She wasn't getting the information she wanted from Pam, so she turned and stormed off. I quickly followed behind while Pam tagged along with a smirk on her face. Sookie lead us down the staff hallway but turned before we got to Eric's office. She opened the door to what could only have been the basement. The walls were cement brick and the steps were plain concrete.

"Girls no. Stop. Come back." Pam called lamely. I looked back at her wondering what the fucking kind of warning that was. Sookie hit the bottom of the stairs before I had turned back around and let out a low "Holy eff," promptly after. That's when I heard it. There were whimpers and moans traveling up the stairs in unision with a slapping sound. I slowed my steps and proceeded with caution. I knew what I was going to see and I was dreading it. Stupid. Thats what I was. Stupid for thinking that Eric could ever care about me at all. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. I summoned the peaceful feeling and took a deep breath as I made my way down the stairs. Don't feel.

I knew what it was going to be but it was still shocking. The woman was holding on to ropes while Eric held her legs for leverage. He was slamming into her at an alarming rate. From what I could see, which was mainly Eric's ass, she was loving it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. He had heard us.

"Sookie, see anything you like?" Pam walked past me and Sookie while informing the crowd that she did and Eric began turning around. Don't feel. "I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped" he said on his turn. He spotted me and I just stared absently so he returned his attention to Sookie. Don't feel. Walking to Sookie they began a conversation. I continued to stare and tell myself not to feel anything. Eric would feel it if I did, and fuck off he was going to win this one. They were discussing Bill and once Sookie was satisfied she turned around and went back up the steps. "Come on, Lils" She called down to me. I just stared at Eric, tilting my head and void of emotion, for a long time.

"Come this way, sweet girl" Godric? He placed a soft hand on the small of my back and I let him take me upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. I knew it was ridiculous to be surprised or upset by what was going on downstairs. That's why it was important for me to hide it from him. Him. That's who he was now. His name gave him power and he had more than enough over me at the moment. Godric was driving us back to Bon Temps. Sookie was sitting in the back sobbing, having dissolved to tears after walking out of Fangtasia. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say at all so I wasn't saying anything. We were dropping Sookie off, so I got out to give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't think Eric-"

"Don't worry about it Sook." I cut her off. She was trying to be sweet, but my damn couldn't tolerate being pushed. I said goodbye and got back in the car. The silence in the car was comfortable but deafening, if that's possible. I wanted to tell Godric I was fine and it hadn't bothered me but I respected him too much to lie. Don't feel. We pulled up at my house and I heard Oscar barking his greeting the moment I opened my door.

I wasn't sure what Godric was going to do but found out when he started following me to the door. "Come in," I said while I opened the door. Oscar bounded up to me and I knelt to return the affection before I put my bag down on the breakfast bar. When I turned around my dog was looking dopey as his ears were scratched. He was wearing a light coloured suit. I thought it looked a bit odd, but I supposedly he would always look a little odd. Not in a bad way, it was just because he was still so much more than I am.

"I'm sorry you saw that Lily." Godric started. "He cares for you, I know he does. But he doesn't want to so he is acting like a fool." I once again repeated that I was fine. It was a kind thing to say but I didn't believe it for a second. Offense is the best defense, so I asked him how he was doing and if he had any plans. He did, he informed me. He was leaving soon to try and find whatever he was missing. Don't feel, Lily.

"You don't have to make excuses for him Godric, he knew what he was doing."

"I should go. I'll see you again soon, sweet girl."

And with that, he was gone. Conversations with Godric were always quick though, so I didn't take it personally. Normally I would go to bed now but I was determined to get on human time so I decided to take Oscar for a run instead. I jogged up the steps and headed to my room to change. It was still pretty warm at 6am so I picked some running shorts and my old high school sports top before digging around for my running shoes. Rose and I had played netball at school and had insisted I run with her after we graduated so I wasn't unfit, I just wasn't _very_ fit. I whistled for Oscar, attached his leash and we were out the door.

My aim was to run enough to wake me up, so I was at it for a while. It was a slow run, only a little faster than a jog, and we got back to the house at sunrise. I wasted no time heading to the shower, setting it to cool. In there, I scrubbed at my skin and yanked at my hair until I felt as clean as I could. Afterwards, I dried my hair until it sat in silky waves and went to make coffee in my towel. Today was going to drag if I didn't find something to do.

* * *

I was successful in returning to a normal sleep cycle and had been sleeping at night the past two nights in a row. Having run out of anything else, I was spending most of my time on the internet. It was a miraculous thing, the internet, hours would disappear in minutes if you weren't careful. That was my intention though, and I was engrossed in an article about how coffee extended you life when my door flung open and I was faced with a harrowed Rose.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I screamed at her, but she just flew up the stairs without responding. Grumbling under my breath I followed her up and found her in my room packing bags. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer, just narrowed her eyes more. She was flying around collecting all the necessities and throwing them into various bags. I wasn't sure she even realized I was here. I clapped my hands, trying for her attention again.

"Sorry Lils, but you've gotta come with me."

"Where are we going exactly?" I didn't want to travel again after last time. It had been too close too many times for me to be willing to put myself in a similar situation again, let alone so soon after.

"Mississippi," She answered distractedly. Nah-uh. Why couldn't she have said some where like England? A vacation I would go for, but piss off I was going to another Southern State looking for a kidnapped vampire. Again. I was about to tell her this, but she was already gone. Vampire speed was pissing me off. When I found her again she was in the kitchen collecting snacks.

"I'm not going Rose." She was in my face instantly.

"Why the fuck not?!" She demanded.

"I can't do it again, Rosie." I hadn't see Rose since I had walked in on Eric and the blonde girl fucking, and I could feel my dam cracking. If I could compartmentalize everything I was fine but being around Rose threw it all together and suddenly I just needed my friend. I didn't want vampires or telepaths or kidnappers, I wanted to cry on her shoulder and have her help figure out a way to cope. I _needed_ my friend. "Rose..." My voice cracked.

"God I'm a bitch, barging in like that. I had no idea, Lils!" I had managed to explain what was going on in between sobs. All the remaining fear after Texas, how I didn't feel safe, and about Eric. That had fucked her off most. She had been so sure Eric and I would become some kind of couple like Sookie and Bill, but it just wasn't on the cards for us. Rose was still rambling her apology. "And we still haven't found Bill! Now Sookie is involved and I just-"

"- Whats Sookie doing?"

"Trying to get Bill back from the Vampire King of Mississippi," Oh for FUCKS SAKE! Three days. I got three measly fucking days of normality and now all has gone to fucking hell. I stomped into the laundry to collect all the necessities for my pets and yelled at Rose to get the rest of my shit. Loading my boys into Carrol, I told Rose all about how fucking ridiculous I thought this was. After intense pleading, Lafayette was watching Pongo and Oscar. "We need to be there soon, Lils." My only response was pushing my foot flat.

* * *

We had made it to Jackson before 10pm. I had pulled over so we could sort out a plan. Rose had filled me in during the drive. From what I understood, which wasn't much, shit was crazy. Bill had been kidnapped by werewolves hyped up on V and was now playing house guest to the King of Mississippi. Sookie was determined to get him back and so had teamed up with a werewolf named Alcide. I had interjected my surprise at such a strange name, but had been ignored. Rose believed Lorena, or as I knew her, Red-dress from Texas was involved and Eric had showed up too. Fucking werewolves now too?!

"Go left at the intersection," Rose announced. She had been trying to use the maker-progeny bond everyone spoke about to find Bill who would hopefully lead us to Sookie. "Take this right." She was flinging directions at me only just in time for me to take them. At this rate, Carrol was going to need new tires. "He's here." So I parked. We were in a suburban area that gave me the creeps, so I attached myself to Rose's hand. She thumped on the door and scruffy looking buff man swung it open. We could see Sookie running for Bill and them hugging. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it wasn't good. "You've got to get her out of Jackson as fast as you can!". Mr. Scruff abandoned us at this point and grabbed Sookie's forearm.

I was distracted from the heartfelt scene playing in front of me when two dirty looking men grabbed me and Rose by the arms and two others walked inside. I was horrified to see that Rose wasn't able to over power her captor. She should be able to fight anyone. Unless their vampires? They must be older than her. "LET ME GO!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Grab the girl," said a man in a beige coloured suit. He had dark hair and a thick accent that make my stomach coil. Another man grabbed Bill by the throat. Older than Bill, then? What was happening! One of the dirty men lunged at Sookie, and in her panic, she shot a blue light out of her hand. It had just burst from her palm in a blaze and smacked her attempted attacker on the face. I stopped fighting and stared, what the fuck was that? The man who ordered the attack let out a thrilled laughed "Fantastic!" he sung. Sookie looked just as surprised as the rest of us and Dirty-Man 4 used it to capture her.

We had been loaded into the back of an unassuming van and it had taken Bill about 3 seconds to start hissing at Rose. He was pissed at her for coming and apparently more pissed at her for bringing me. I had heard him mention Eric's name so tuned out. We we're still doing our damnedest to avoid feeling where he was concerned. Sookie started asking why I was here so I informed her off Rose's dramatic entry and the events following. It was during my story that we pulled up at a massive country mansion.

It looked intimidating. Classic white horizontal clapboard and dark blue paneling surrounded the doors and windows. Some of the windows had white bars covering them, giving it a more prision-ish vibe. As we were dragged to the front door I noticed the immaculate gardens. Hedges line the walk ways and scattered lights twinkled as if they were fallen stars. I could imagine people playing Polo or croquet in gardens like these. Russel, the beige suited man, was in the lead dragging Sookie towards the front doors.

Here is what I knew at this point: we were in some deep political shit, werewolves existed, I was never helping again, and Eric was in this house somewhere. I didn't know if my dam could tolerate seeing him. He had never made me any promises or done anything to lead me on, I'd give him that. In fact technically he hadn't done anything wrong, it was my stupidity and girly fantasies that were to blame. I had been attracted to Eric the moment I saw him at Fangtasia, but I had also always known he was a dick. Everything served a purpose and emotions were weak, and I knew that about him too. It was my fault that the sweetness he had shown me in Dallas had fuelled the secret hope I had. And it was the misery and hurt of that hope being crushed that I was trying to hide from him now.

Not trusting my dam, I didn't look at him. I just kept begging myself not to feel and studying the house around me. It was beautiful, like an interior designers dream come true. The floors were marble and there was a grand staircase to the left. On that staircase was Lorena. The walls were a lovely teal colour and the sparse furnishings allowed one to take in the proper grandeur of the place. Grand as it may have been, it felt hostile.

Rose and Bill were thrown to the floor while Sookie and I were biffed further into the room. Russel spoke of trust to another man. Whatever they were talking about pissed off Bill because next I knew, he was staking a vampire and attempting to do the same to Russel. He was thrown off Russel's shoulders with a mere shrug of the shoulder. Holy. Fuck. It damaged the roof! I don't even want to know how old he is. What I wanted was irrelevant, of course. Sookie yelled and ran to Bill while Russel announced what a joke it was for anyone to try – he was almost 3000 years old.

Two men were holding Bill on the steps and both Sookie and Rose tried to run to him, only to be blocked by Eric. Bill pleaded with Eric to get them out of here. To all of our horror, instead Eric grabbed Sookie by the arm and walked her to Russel. "I wouldn't let go of this if I were you. I don't know what it is, but I know it's quite valuable."

It's all about Sookie. It always is. I really shouldn't be surprised, I already knew she got away with more than I ever could. Even though I am grateful not to be in her position most of the time, on occasion I envy her. They way Eric and Bill are willing to lay their lives flat. I would never get the kind of rise from Eric. I mean I know my visions have been absent for a few days, but I still had them! The more I thought about it the angrier I got. Why the fuck did he claim me then? Just to keep me from others? That selfish fucking asshole! Is going against his claim a thing? Because if it is, then I'm going to.

"Eric, what the fuck?" He didn't answer her. Russel was circling her and, I think, he was sniffing her. "I've not had the pleasure of tasting it, but all by instincts tell me it would be... extraordinary." Eric smiled at Russel. What a fucking asshole. Asshole isn't a strong enough word. Fucking dick. I was throwing cursing to strong for me to willingly admit at Eric. How the hell could he just do this?

Lorena was ordered to kill Bill and now Sookie was threatening her. Eric was all too willing to protect Sookie when Lorena started dishing it back. Me? Nothing. I may have been pointedly ignoring him, but he had yet to acknowledge me either. With Russel having gone upstairs, Rose had moved to stand next to me. If nothing else, I knew Rose would always care. When I had nothing or no-one, I would have her. I turned and hugged her, trying to convey my appreciation for her in my squeezes. She hugged me back twice as hard.

We stood there for a while. Just hugging. But it was interrupted when Eric grabbed my arm and tugged me along while he continued his conversation with Sookie. I looked back at Rose and she watched with a knowing smirk on her face. "Fuck off Rose."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

I had been unceremoniously ditched in a random bedroom. Eric was still continuing on with Sookie so I was left on my own. The room was lovely, really. No windows, so it was light safe. There was a huge four-poster bed set on a platform in the center, and deep wooden furniture was placed artfully around it. Off to the right was what looked like a luxurious bathroom. I would've loved to take a bath, but all my shit was in Carrol back at whoevers apartment. My car better be fucking perfect when I get back to it or I will lose my shit.

This whole situation was ridiculous – yet again. Tired of my visions being entirely unreliable, I sat on the floor with crossed legs and closed eyes. It was vision time. For some reason, I started with deep breathing. I had seen it help people in movies, so maybe it would help me. If nothing else the breaths were helping me calm down. The peace hadn't been working recently, so I was going to have to try a different approach. I don't know how long I spent getting to know my own mind. Sitting on the floor I explored the sections of my brain I didn't realize I had. Movement, feelings, instincts, I sifted through it all. Surely there was something. Some kind of trigger. Loosing myself in my head was a strange experience and I enjoyed it, but in the end it was useless.

When Eric strolled into the room, I gave up. I moved from my position on the floor to one of the traditional looking suede sofa chairs. Hugging my knees to my chest and resting my forehead, I reminded myself not to feel. "What are you doing here little one?" he asked. I ignored him even though I had many things to say. Rose had got me into this mess. Not just tonight, but all the crazy fucked up shit that had happened since she abandoned me the night of the Fangtasia visit. If she had helped me out of it like a good best friend none of this bullshit would have happened.

Very suddenly I was pinned to a wall. The only sign I had moved was my legs unfolding and then my back slamming into the wall, so I was rather surprised. Eric had me by the throat and that should raise alarm bells, but it didn't. Every rational thing indicated that I should be feeling fear, but I wasn't. I couldn't. So when he growled at me, I bit back instead of cowering.

"You will answer me when I talk to you."

"Fuck off, Eric."

His fangs popped out and glistened "What did I say about respect?"

"What did _I _say about getting what you give?" It was stupid, I knew it was. But I'd had enough. Really? He thought he could waltz into my life, treat me like a toy, and demand respect? Fuck off. I understood healthy respect – healthy fear even, but this was too much and that's what I told him.

"You think just 'cause you're the big bad you have every right to be a dick? I've been yours for maybe 3 weeks max, and it's been nothing but shit! You demand everything and give nothing! You want my visions? Too fucking bad because they're gone. Bill's about to die so you can have Sookie. She's who you want anyway."

I had expected him to tighten his hold on my throat, maybe threaten me some more, but that isn't what happened. He dropped his hand like I had wounded him. "I don't want Sookie." Oh, so I'm not only a toy, but a stupid toy too?

"Please, every move you've made has been for her! It's always Sookie this! Sookie that! You want her but can't have her, so you settled for me and my visions. Except I don't have any visions anymore! So do me a solid and let me go." Why did I whisper the last sentence? Because I'm pathetic. I wanted him to fight for me, to turn around and say "Whose Sookie?" and show me he cared.

"You shouldn't have come here." Boom! That was the sound my heart made when it crashed through the ground. I couldn't even be bothered trying to hide my feelings so I let them flow. Shutting my eyes for a second to take a breath, I gathered up what was left of me and headed to the door. I'd have to convince Rose to either leave Bill or take me to my car, but I was going home.

"I can feel them. The feelings you wont accept? I feel them." That stopped me short. So he knew all this time, and he was still doing this? FUCKING ASSHOLE! Well, then. I turned slowly and took the time to notice his smug smile. He looked so proud of his little one up on me, like he thought I was running back. I wasn't, and he quickly learnt that when I landed an echoing slap on his cheek.

"You think that makes it better? That it's going to shame me? I knew they were there, you fucking jackass. I fucking knew you could feel them. I only ignored them because I'm not thick enough to think you could ever fucking care about anybody other than yourself." I spat at him.

Then, I left. I walked out with a little dignity, a shattered heart, and a surly attitude. But I had left. Now I needed to find Rose and get to Carrol. It took nearly half an hour before I located her in a room downstairs. She was heartbroken by the news. Apparently I had done as crappy a job convincing her as I had myself. "I want to go home, Rosie.". She nodded and we got up and started walking to the door.

How could one be so stupid? I knew, too, which made it stupider. To Eric, I was a possession. To be used, abused and thrown away for next time. It was ridiculous that I hoped he would care for me. I was using 'care' because I just didn't know how else to phrase it. It wasn't love, that was certain. But I knew if I had let it, it would have filled every inch of me. It would be so easy to let him be everything. But that would be foolish when I would only ever be nothing. A couple of pretty words and I would have placed every ounce of my trust in his hands but he couldn't even do that.

What was even more pathetic? A small part of me had hoped that even now, he would come after me. That he would have raced out of the room and begged me to stay. Promised to protect me and told me I was special to him. How fucking lifetime. I was a walking soap-opera disaster. Rose gave my hand a squeeze and I climbed onto her back. She wasn't going to leave Bill, and concerned as I was for her safety, I couldn't stay. Bill was special to her and if I were a good person I would have put my shit to the side and stayed to support my best friend. Rose didn't ask that of me though, she knew that at least for now, I didn't have anything left to give.

"Text me, like, constantly so I know you're okay." I was making her promise. I felt rotten for leaving, but staying felt worse.

"I will, Lils." She hugged me tight. "I love you forever. Swearsies." I didn't let her see, but as soon as I was in the safety of my car and I knew she was gone, I let the tears fall. Fearful of what would happen to my only family and frightened for the fates of Sookie and Bill, I let the grief overwhelm me. It crushed me and I welcomed it. Eventually I decided to move on. I needed to get home, so I drove, and I let all the angst and horror fall behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

**-FOUR MONTHS LATER-**

"So are you seeing Corey again or not? I'm confused."

"Not. The boys are touring now so it couldn't work."

"But you're sleeping together?"

"You know how it goes, Rose. Just like before." I was trying to explain the relationship I shared with Corey to Rose for the 700th time, but she couldn't wrap her head around it. When we lived in Orange, Corey was the closest person to me besides Rose. Yeah, we had sex. But we were just friends. And I know they tell you that shit doesn't work but it had being doing us just fine for years before I moved to Bon Temps. I adored Corey. He's taller than the Empire State Building and drop dead gorgeous with crystal blue eyes and floppy brown hair. He respected me, and my choices, and didn't expect anything from me. We had tried dating, but failed miserably once he moved in. Both too stubborn and short-tempered for it to have ever worked. He is the drummer for a band called _No Exit_ and couldn't hold a normal job, which meant he was also horrible boyfriend material. But he was made of good shit and was a great friend, so when he called me once he found out he would be touring in Shreveport for a week, I had readily agreed to see him.

I had seen Eric once since the events in Jackson and it had been uncomfortable and tense. Not a single word was said between the two of us and I haven't heard from him since. I still thought about him – a lot, but it did me no good to pine over what never was. Sookie, the damn girl, had been missing for the last four months. It was why I had seen Eric and Bill once they got back from Mississippi. They had hoped I could get a vision about where she was, but as I told Eric, the visions were gone. We had all used every resource at our disposal to try and find her, but nothing. Everyone was still worried sick, but nobody knew what else do to. Lord knows how or why, but Bill was now the Vampire King of Louisiana. I didn't know much about it, I refused to ask, but I did know Rose was taking her Princess title very seriously. Their house had been remodelled to accommodate the new Royalty and Rose was rising to the challenge.

"So you're just gonna start fucking him again?" Rose looked horrified. Honestly, she knew about everything in Orange, I don't know why she's surprised.

"I don't know, I guess it will depend how it goes." Hopefully it will go fabulously and we will end up back here getting hot and sweaty. I missed hot and sweaty.

"And that's why you're getting all dressed up?"

"I never said I was going to try tip the scales." I told her with a wink. I was nervous and excited about seeing Corey. It was a bit of a strange relationship. I was one of the boys in public but definitely a girl in private, not that I minded. Never having been one for huge amounts of PDA, being one of the boys in public meant I never had to deal. He would still hold my hand or give me a peck on the cheek, but he never requested make-out sessions or snuggling when other people were around and I liked that.

Corey was in a band, I was one of the boys, and we weren't doing anything special. So by dressing up Rose had meant I was applying an extra layer of mascara and going for a bolder lip colour. My hair was wavy, as usual, if not a little wilder. I was wearing the dark artfully ripped jeans with some small heeled ankle booties and a leather jacket. It was normal attire now the temperature had dropped. We were meeting in an hour at the major Starbucks in Shreveport and I was about to head out the door. I dropped to say my goodbyes to Oscar (who was a cheerful wee one now days) and Pongo (who enjoyed using Oscar as a horse) and followed Rose out. To her, this whole thing was a massive deal. Which is why she was demanding I text her through all the gory details in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah, Rosie. No skimping out, I got it." I was rolling my eyes. For someone so casual about all things sex, she was acting like it was my first date. Ever.

I knew this man like the back of my hand. The good, the bad, and the decidedly smelly, I knew it all. And he knew nearly everything about me. There were somethings I kept from him out of personal choice, not because I thought he would judge me. Not once had I told him about my visions because at the time, I didn't have visions. I suppose I wasn't having them now either, though. I also never told him about what happened on my 10th birthday because I knew he would lose it. Not at me, but he would be furious it happened.

Pulling up in Carrol, I saw his eyes bulge as I hopped out. "Hey, C!"

"Lils!" I received a running hug. The moment his arms circled I felt like me again. No pretending, No having to be stronger or more than I am. Now, I was Lily and not Sookie 2.0. We walked into the coffee shop and he asked questions about my car while we waited for our drink. Should I start a list? That's another thing Corey got. He loved cars.

"So how is Louisiana life treating ya?" He ask once our coffees had been dropped off. Yes, we were at a coffee shop at 10pm. Another thing for the list. "It's been different, that's for sure." I filled him in on almost everything, sliding over any information that could potentially leave either of us in trouble. Have I told you about how Corey gets it? Maybe it's just years of spending time, but where everyone would be interested in the story and the drama, the first thing he wanted to know is how I was. Me. First.

"I'm alright, it's been a few months now." I told him with a smile. Now he was certain I was coping, he asked about Rose. They had gotten on, but only because of me. So I was surprised and touched Corey was so concerned about her transformation. At this point, I was sick of my own voice, so I turned the inquisition on him. The band had been gaining momentum when I left, fans and labels were taking interest, and I wanted to know how far they'd come. "Tell me about the tour?"

Corey and I had talked for hours and went through many cups of coffee. I thought maybe it was just going to end there. Then he bet me $20 that he could beat my car in his rental. His rental! He lost hopelessly. I had to double back to help him find my house and collect my $20. The woman had told me Oscar would be a good guard dog but he wasn't. He was just a massively curious goofball with an intimidating exterior. You would hope your dog would at least bark when meeting someone new, but Oscar just patiently waited to be introduced to his newest friend. Pongo raised more of an alarm, and he already knew Corey!

* * *

Lily:

_He asked me to tour with them for a while..._

Rose:

_What_ _did you tell him?_

Lily:

_That I would think about it. They leave on Wednesday._

Rose:

_THINK ABOUT IT? YOU CAN'T GO!_

Lily:

_He's sweet to me. We'll talk about it tonight._

It was the expected response from Rose. She wouldn't want me to go, citing not being able to protect me if I was moving all over the country. It was a good point, but there hadn't been any trouble for me since Jackson, so I didn't see why I couldn't hang out with my friend for a few weeks. We had been lying in bed after round 2 when he asked. I wasn't surprised because we had talked about how much fun it would be in Orange.

Corey wanted me to come. He didn't see me as a poorly substitute. To him, I was a person, and one he wanted to be around. In the back of my mind I knew I was doing this because of Eric and that wasn't fair to Corey. But the biggest part of me wanted to spend a few weeks with him, see how his life was turning out. Even hang out with the other boys in the band and slip back into being carefree for a while. Rose was going to hate it, but I was pretty much decided.

* * *

**Rose**

She was tapping the screen of her phone furiously. Tour! How insane was her friend? Lily couldn't just up and go off with a bunch of stinky boys for who knows how long! It was stupid enough that she had even agreed to see Corey again. That relationship was fucked up, always had been. Both of the idiots had feelings for each other, so they tried. It didn't work so they broke up, but not properly. That's all Rose saw it as: a fucked up breakup. She needed to do something before it got out of hand again. That something was who she was texting now. The man had all but broken her friends heart, but she couldn't shake the conviction she felt. She had tried to let it go, ignore it. But something in her gut told her that it was right. They were fucking _meant_ to be together, Rose just knew it.

Rose:

_We have a problem. Lily is fucking around with a fucking drummer from Orange and now shes considering going on tour with him! TOUR! AROUND THE WHOLE DAMN COUNTRY!_

That was all it took, and her phone rang. "Eric!" She answered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Isn't it strange how sex can change your outlook on life? Today I was feeling very chipper. Corey had band things and stuff to do, so he left about an hour ago. He had commitments tonight, but we were going to have lunch tomorrow. Everything had just reverted back to how it had been with him. There were no vampire worries, no kidnappings, no mind reading and certainly no vision-having. It was the first time in months I had been comfortable, he made me feel like home. Seeing has I still hadn't found a job, or really looked for one, I had nothing to do until Rose came round after sun down. That was going to be a fun conversation.

Whistling for Oscar, I began my day. Since peace had started I had developed a daily routine of sorts. After coffee, I would run with the dog. Then a shower and breakfast, housework if I needed to, and then whatever. I had ultimate freedom to do whatever the fuck I wanted. Some days it was boring, but overall I was enjoying it. Having decided it was probably best, I was getting more involved with the investments Joe had set up. Truthfully, I didn't know much about it, but I was slowly learning through hearty internet research and phone calls. Not that I ever doubted Joe, but I was surprised with how well it was going. The money I had invested had almost tripled in just this small time. I was going to have to play it smart, though. I may be set for life, but that didn't mean I couldn't lose it.

Today was going to be spent on video calls to Joe and Laura. I hadn't seen or spoken to them much since they left, but recently that had changed. They didn't know about Rose or the trouble we had run into just after our move. Being my parents for all intents and purposes meant they would just worried or flip out. Ignorance is bliss. Joe was in love with my car and pleased to see I had taken security seriously now I was living alone. Laura just fretted over how I was eating and taking care of myself. It was during these conversations that I remembered I was only 22. I shouldn't feel like the world was on my shoulders or I had to live up to these high ideals, so I began to relax. Why shouldn't I go on tour for a couple weeks and be stupid and wild? Maybe when I got home and I could consider what my foster parents had said and look at getting into the property game as well.

I had been hard at the computer for hours when my phone ringing distracted me. It flashed _Private Number_ so I let it go to voicemail, I'd check it later. Looking at the time it was already 5.15pm. Bloody hell – the internet, man. I called my boys in for some dinner and set to making my own. My brilliant plan was to make up something super healthy and balanced then send a picture of myself eating it to Laura to calm her woes. Actually, I'd been eating pretty well. All food groups were being included and paired with the running Oscar and I were doing everyday, I was completely healthy. After eating I bounded up the stairs to snuggle into some pajamas. Well, to remove my pants and bra and exchange my fitted top for a larger one. Tonight was dedicated entirely to my pets. We were going to bond over shitty TV and play silly little games all evening.

We were in the middle of a completely un-dignified game of chase when Rose turned up. It took her about 3 seconds to evaluate what was happening before she removed her shoes and joined in. Pongo retired first, so we moved on to fetch. We were throwing balls up and down the steps for Oscar for hours before he eventually left us, completely shattered. Rose was going to bring up the tour soon, so I did the best I could. I asked her to help me reorganize my closet.

* * *

"That was a complete disaster, Lily!" She had been deeply troubled my state of clothing affairs the moment she saw it. I currently had more clothes than ever before in my life and the upkeep was wearing me down. Moving all the organizational crap she had left her in her closet to my room, she had set to work. I now had a shoe rack on the left side of the door that was filled with more shoes than I knew I had. She had moved all my jeans and foldable pants and tops to the dresser, so now the closest could breathe. It was organized by item, going from jackets and coats, dresses to blouses, and finishing up with skirts and pants that couldn't be folded into a drawer.

My bedroom had changed since I originally moved in. Now the walls were adorned with artwork in varying shades of black and white. The comforter and pillows had been replaced with black and gray too, since the introduction of Oscar. I had replaced the furniture and now my dresser, vanity, and side tables were all gray-wash wood instead of dark. The lighter tones of everything else meant that when you walked in the room you were immediately drawn to the bed and artwork. It felt more grown up, like an adult bedroom. It also now matched the black and white en suite bathroom in the next door.

The whole house had been changing slowly as it went from being mine and Rosie's, to being just mine. The pink room Rose had occupied was now a light teal colour and on the bed was the white comforter set and cushions I had used. It made it feel bigger, more open. I had been afraid of what my friend would say, but she loved it. Because her maker was now King, she had never moved back in and had wanted her furniture. My old furniture was now placed in there and I had been surprised and pleased when I opened it to realize Rose was still keeping some of her stuff here. The spare room had been kept blue, but the open area of upstairs was now the same gray as the carpet. Down stairs hadn't changed much, but I had plans for it and the outside area around it.

Rose turned to me now, "That was a good one, Lils. But you aren't getting out of this conversation. You can't go on tour with Corey."

"I can do whatever the fuck I like, thanks Rosie."

"If you pulled your head out of fucking your ass, you'd realize that you don't just ask a casual fuck to follow you around the country. It means more to him that it does to you." Whoa, that's harsh. I would do anything for Corey. Maybe I had been taking the question a little too lightly, but that didn't mean I misread what he was saying. He was asking to try again, to see if maybe after some separation we could work together. After everything that had happened and feeling dispensable for weeks, I wanted it too. Rose may be my best friend, but she didn't have the right to come in to my house, guns blazing and still carrying Eric's torch, which is what this was.

"It means a whole fuckload more to me than you think, Rose. Corey has been nothing but perfect to me and you're thick as fucking pig shit if you think there is any chance Eric is going to swoop in and change that!" I was yelling at her. We didn't fight often, but when we did it was massive. Normally, we would avoid each other for a couple of days and then move on. I didn't know how this was going to go now she was a vampire.

"He cares about you Lily!"

"WELL THAT'S TOO FUCKING BAD THEN ISN'T IT! He's had every fucking chance to do something about it and guess what? He HASN'T!" Sucking in a gush of air, I was getting ready to continue, but Rose cut me to the quick. "I told Eric about Corey." She announced. That.. But.. Fuck. I remembered the phone call I ignored earlier, and was willing to bet it was Eric.

"Why would you do that?" I whispered. Tonight was going to be one extreme to the other, and I was wishing for strong arms. I didn't know whose, but I wanted them.

"Because he cares Lil." She got up and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, "Call him." And she whooshed out.

Well fuck. On a bright note, vampire-Rose took yelling much better than human-Rose ever had. As for everything else, now I was confused. Corey represented everything I was in Orange, while Eric carried everything I now was behind him. My head told me that Corey was safer. I would always be able to trust him and he would never do anything to hurt me or put me in danger. My gut was screaming that Eric was it. Corey was safer, but Eric was straight up safety. Except not once had Eric shown me anything to put my faith in. What kindness he had shared with me had been annihilated the night I walked in on him fucking that girl. Listening to my heart was not an option, it was unreliable and blind. If it let it, it would kill me. Both men were in there.

Rose had told me to call Eric, so I was. As the dial sounded, my stomach lept to my throat. "I was starting to think you wouldn't call me back, little one." God, his voice. Tears were brimming in my eyes and I felt like I might throw up dinner. If I stuck around, life would always be on the edge of falling into chaos. The people I had met quickly meant a lot to me, and in this case, too much.

"I want you to give up your claim." Closing my eyes, the tears streaked. It was still ridiculous that I felt this way.

"No."

"I'm leaving. Claim or no claim, I'm not yours. I never was."

He hung up. Just hung up! Part of me still hoped he would fight, but it was foolish. He had never fought before. Sinking to the floor I cried. Almost instantly Oscar was by my side, so I cuddled into him and soaked his fur, and when the tears finally stopped, I was covered in sloppy dog kisses. Giggling and wiping my face, I gathered some treats for my faithful companion and curled up on the couch with him. Pongo sat behind us with a watchful eye and a playful nudge of his head. These boys were all I needed, so long as Rose stuck around.

* * *

A persistent bang on the door woke me and it took me a second to recognize my surroundings. I was still curled up on the couch with Oscar tucked against my tummy and Pongo on my hip. The thumping at the door hadn't stopped, so I untangled myself. "Come on guys,". Who the fuck was knocking on my door in the middle of the night? And so rudely too! People just have no common decency anymore. Grumbling to myself the entire way, I glanced out the peep hole. No fucking way. Oh god, he's probably angry. Should I open it? Not if it's going to get me killed. But what does he want? Fucks sake. I threw the door open, but hung back by the handle. Getting too close seemed like a bad idea. "What do you want, Eric?"

He was dressed differently to any time I had seen him. A gray two-piece suit with a black shirt. He looked fucking amazing, and it was completely unfair. I wasn't even wearing pants. I had been right, his expression was not good. Anger was radiating from him and he looked like he was almost shaking.

"Did you fuck him?"

"That's not really -" I was thrown up against the wall of my house, Eric's body pressed against me so tightly it was nearly hard to breathe.

"Did you fuck him?" He emphasized the word 'fuck', and it sent shocks through my entire body. What fresh hell! Who did he think he was? No way could he rock up to my house at whatever time this was and demand this from me. It was my turn to seethe, and I was probably being entirely too reckless with it.

"Oh yeah, we fucked all night and it was fantastic!" I spat at him. His fangs shot out and a low hiss sounded from the back of his throat.

"You. Are. Mine."

"No I'm fucking not." He pressed his body even closer so my heart was beating against his chest. His hand fisted in my hair and tugged my head up to look at him. The tug acted as a trigger and the tears resumed their assault on my face. "I could've been yours, I wanted to be yours. But it's too late, Eric."

A pained expression crossed his face, before being replaced by determination. "Mine." And his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, my friends. Let me know what you think? x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Kissing Eric was better than I had ever imagined, and trust me, I had imagined a lot. He moved his lips with enough aggression to make it clear that he was taking control, but enough tenderness to make you crave more. His hand was still gripping my hair, trapping me in the kiss, but it could have gone on forever and I would be content. I could feel his tongue dancing, waiting to be granted access. God, I want it. I was desperate to invite him inside and carry on, but I couldn't. So instead, I sucked in a breath and blew it our gently. "You're such a dick."

I felt him smile against my mouth before he rested his forehead against mine. He removed his hand from my hair and place it above me on the wall, the other resting on my hip. "You piss me off. There are many things I'd prefer to do to you than talk."

"Well we're gonna talk, if you want any of the things you'd prefer to happen." I huffed.

He moved his arm from the wall, but kept the one of my waist planted firmly, and indicated for me to lead the way. Do I invite him in? It seems like such a big deal. The only vampires I had invited in were Godric and Rose, and Rose just doesn't really count. What if Oscar attacks him? Or more frightening, what if Pongo attacks? "I have bloodthirsty pets. If they attack you'll have to leave." I warned, entirely serious. There was no fucking around when it came to my boys. As it happened, they were entirely useless anyway. They'd barely moved since I got up and didn't look like there were going to anytime soon.

"Useless!"

"Are they the bloodthirsty pets?" Eric was just about laughing. Little did he know, I had my boys trained. It wouldn't do much good against him, but it was enough to scare away humans. I let out a low whistle and summoned them, to which they looked pissed. "Growl." I commanded. They preformed spectacularly. Pongo let out a high pitched hiss and Oscar a low rumble that filled me with pride. Sending Eric a wink, I bit out another command. "Bark."

Oscar really was a bit scary sometimes, though I had never felt threatened by him. He was snapping out barks with his teeth bared until I told him to be quiet, which he did instantly. I gave them both a snack after congratulating them on a job well done. My loyal little boys. "They wouldn't last 2 seconds against a vampire, but Oscie scares the crap out of humans."

"Does he attack?" He questioned, still eyeing up the dog.

"No. He's actually very sweet. Not once has he attacked the cat. Why are you here Eric?"

"You asked me to relinquish my claim on you so you could run off with a human boy." How did he know? Oh right, Rose had told him. If Eric so much as breathed near Corey, I would kill her.

"I did. And you said no. That doesn't answer my question."

"I want to know why." A man who has lived over 1000 years surely can not be this stupid. Why? Probably because he is a complete and utter asshole. Why did going with Corey mean Eric had to give up his claim? I don't know. It just does.

"You know what I feel, Eric. Better than I do, according to yourself." I was speaking softly, almost like a whisper.

"Come here, little one." He opened his arms, and I walked to them slowly. I had wanted this for some time, but now it was happening I was apprehensive. With his arms around me, he sat on one of the bar stools, so I was standing between his legs. It was story time. He let out a sigh and began.

"I've lived a long time, Lily. When I was a human, I had a friend. Back then, emotion was considered weak, but my friend did not care. He showered his wife with affectionate gestures and words, regardless of what the others said. In times of battle he would have to hide his wife, for he had flaunted her for everyone to see. One day, we returned to discover our homes had been raided. There had been only one victim – the wife of my friend. In his grief he also ended his own life, unable to go on knowing he caused the death of his _lilla_. Do you know what _lilla_ means?" It sounded close to my name, but I shook my head, I had no idea. "It means little one."

Holy. Fuck. I didn't have any words. Normally I prided myself on having a clever remark, whether I said it or not, but in this moment, I was speechless. It was all I could do to stop my mouth from dropping open while I stared at him.

"In Jackson you accused me of wanting Sookie. I'll admit, she's curious, but that isn't why I did what I did."

"So why did you? You knew how I was feeling the whole time."

"It was a dangerous game I played in Mississippi. If Russel Edgington thought I cared for you, you would have become a target. I couldn't let that happen, _lilla_."

"Then why not after? You've been back for months." I didn't know what to think. Or feel. How did this even happen?

"My life – my world, will always be a battle field. You amazed me in Dallas. You were so strong, and you fought for Godric harder than I would have believed if he hadn't told me himself. Despite all you endured in the church, you held it together. Not once did you expect or depend on me for anything, even as you were throwing up blood. You sooner accepted your own death then allow Rose to risk her life. Originally I called you by little one because of how similar your name was to _lilla, _but it was in Dallas I realized if I wasn't careful you would become _my_ _lilla._"He turned me to to face him and held my eye. "I've been trying to protect you."

Still looking into his eyes, I asked the question that would make break this. "If I stay, will it be different? Can it be?"

"It already is, my little one."

I put my arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss in the crook. "Please don't make me regret this." I begged him softly.

* * *

Eric and I had stayed like that until just before dawn. I had hoped for more kissing but I wasn't willing to interrupt the peace. Twice I had made him promise he wasn't playing me. He had sworn he was done with games and that he understood I was placing a lot of trust in him before he ran off to beat the sunlight.

It was the middle of the afternoon and I had just finished having lunch with Corey, who had given me an understanding kiss on the cheek before heading off. I knew it would be a long time before I heard from him again, but that was okay. He deserved to find a rock star chick who would give him the world. Pumping up the volume in Carrol, I headed back to Bon Temps, singing along as was usual.

Rose was going to be thrilled if she was speaking to me. Wanting brownie points, I sent her a text at the lights to inform her I was staying. Almost instantly I received a response demanding I come to her house 'RIGHT THE FUCK NOW'. So that's what I did. The day was overcast, but the sun was still in the sky, so I had no idea how she was planning to get me in the house.

The moment I arrived I was swarmed by security in black. "You Lily?" Was the only greeting they gave me. I nodded my yes and they lead me to a side door, that opened to another door, that opened to yet another door, before I entered the house. I called out for Rose, but didn't see her until she slammed into me. The wind gushed out of me while we hugged and I let out a breathless "Hello,"

"I'm so glad you're staying! But why are you staying? Did you call Eric? Oh! What did he say? You HAVE to tell me everything!" She rushed. Good god, did I catch all of that? What was I actually meant to tell her? I hadn't thought this through. I needed to buy some time.

"Slow your roll, pretty girl. I at least need a coffee before giving you the deets!" She nodded an of course, and lead me to the kitchen. Shit. I sent of a quick text to Eric before I followed.

Lily:

_Rose is on a rampage. What do I tell her?_

I insisted I needed an expresso, trying to buy more time. Hurry up Eric! I didn't know what to tell her because I was still a little unsure what had actually happened. All I knew is that Eric cared and things were going to be different now. Not exactly the scoop my friend was looking for.

Eric:

_That you are still mine and we are in a relationship._

Wow. We are in a relationship? The miracles of hugging, my friends.

Lily:

_We're in a relationship?_

Eric:

_I may be a dick, but it's the only dick you're getting from now on._

I let out a laugh. So Eric is my dick, huh? I guess I'm pretty okay with that. Rose presented me with a coffee, and I finally noticed we were in the kitchen. The whole house must be light safe. Obviously they don't take the Kings safety lightly in these parts. Following my friend to her room, I felt like I was almost glowing. Who knew, who knew.

* * *

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" She was practically bouncing. It was the first thing she said since I began my story, having only offered encouraging nods and appropriate noises. She was very proud of herself.

"You called it, Rosie." We were sitting in her bedroom, which was massive and awesome, much like the rest of the house these days. It was light and airy, with pictures of the outdoors in the sunlight on her walls. The room felt like a dream zone.

"Did you fuck him?"

The inquisition begins. "Nope." I answered. Hopefully soon though. Hopefully.

My phone rung at sundown with Eric on the line. He wanted me to come to Fangtasia. Rose was singing and celebrating her victory, and Eric and I were chuckling while I agreed that I would be there soonish. Rose decided she would come for two reasons. One: she was determined I couldn't pick the correct kind of outfit for the evening. Two: Pam owed her a shopping trip and she was wanted to select a collection date. All I could do was shake my head and laugh. She ended up following behind in her car incase I didn't end up going home tonight. I didn't think that was what was going to happen, but it was pointless to argue with her.

"So you need to be appropriately dressed for Fangtasia – but not slutty. Looking amaze for Eric – but again not slutty. Hmmm." She was deep in thought, so I let her be and wondered off to shower. Happy to wash my hair because Rose was here to deal with it after, I scrubbed and conditioned and shaved. You know, just in case.

I was dressed in a black mini-dress. It was short, but not indecent, and had a high neckline. It was almost conservative, but the cut outs along the side gave it enough 'sexy' that I could wear it to a club. Rose had paired it with some nude heels and decreed I would wear my leather jacket if I got cold. A dramatic necklace was my only accessory and the gold piece hung over the dress. She had curled my already wavy hair until it was sleek and shiny, but decided to go fairly light on the makeup. I was ready according to Rose, but I don't think my nerves got the memo.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

It was still fairly busy considering it was a week night. There weren't as many leather-clad bodies grinding together, but the dance floor was still in use. Not knowing exactly what was in store for the night, Rose and I hit the bar first. From what I understood, Rose had never liked TruBlood and prefered to feed off the willing, but she accompanied me anyway. Ordering my drink, I sat at the bar and waited to see how this was going to go. When a sleazy looking man approached us, Pam did the same wearing a "fuck off" face.

"So you've finally worked him into a tizzy." She announced. Wearing a leather corset and skirt, she was what everyone assumed a vampire would look like before they became a reality. I was floundering. How could I responded to that? Oh yeah I've got him real good. In the end I just gave her a small smile.

"Tell me Lily. Is you're vagina -"

"Pam," Eric warned as he approached. He didn't say anything, just indicated that I should follow him. I got up and did just that but not before I threw Pam a smirk of my own for a change. "Oh it's magic."

Following Eric out to his office, I noticed how people glared at me. Like I was breaking some kind of rule or how dare I walk behind him. Was this the kind of attention he was used to, people throwing themselves at him? Of course it was. The man is a work of art, and the way his pants were hugging his ass was like a giant fuck you to everyone else present. It was quite enjoyable, actually. I still didn't know what the plan was for tonight but I was starting to unwind. If nothing else I could trust Eric to not get me killed.

"We have a few things we need to discuss, little one." He said once he shut the door.

I was still standing and felt his hands come around my waist. Trying to remain focused, I replied with an intelligent "Oh?"

He started placing soft kisses around my neck, which fell to the side of it's own accord and murmured "Very important things,"

"Important. Right. We should do that." My focus was waning rapidly. He let out an indistinct hum and spun me around. I didn't even have time to let out my surprise before his lips collided into mine. Fingers started drawing little circles on my hips, driving me crazy and my arms wrapped around his next, fastening my hands in his hair. It was silky against my skin and I let out a groan. His tongue licked along my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. Circling fingers moved down and hoisted my legs around his hips and my back hit the wall. It wasn't till his fangs popped out when I sucked his tongue that I remembered myself. Pulling my head away didn't deter Eric though, he just moved back to kissing my neck.

"Talk. Eric, you said we needed to talk." I panted out while his tongue left a trail along my jaw. Fuck talking. But then he let out a groan of his own, so I knew it was going to happen. Instantly I was on my feet and he was on the other side of the room staring daggers at me. "What?!" I demanded.

"You distracted me."

An intense staring contest took place but eventually I broke down into laughter. "I'm terribly sorry."

It won me a smile so I moved to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Talking?" I asked. His expression turned serious and I faltered for a second. Oh shit.

"What I told you last night was true, little one. You will be a target to all who wish me harm now." He was so stern.

"What does that mean?" I wasn't sure if questions were allowed, but if we were going to have a relationship, as he said, he was going to have to get used to them. I had many.

"It means your life just got infinitely more dangerous, little one."

How do I process this? Eric is a vampire which means danger goes without saying but infinite is a huge amount. I wanted Eric, and it appeared I finally had him. Was it worth it? As I was thinking it over, he was just sitting. I don't think I could walk away from him at this point even if I wanted too.

"I trust you with my life, Eric. It's my heart that I worry about."

"I will protect that too."

Tonight I learnt three things. Firstly, kissing Eric was addictive. After our serious discussion, we resumed the make out we had started. Unfortunately, Pam had busted in because of some drama on the floor that required Eric's attention before we could go any further. Secondly, when it came to my safety there was no longer any question, and my vampire body guard regime had been put back into effect. If no one was available I was to spend the evening at Fangtasia. Finally, I'm pretty sure I am falling in love with Eric. Out of everything, loving Eric is what scared me most. So many things could go wrong and I didn't know if I could survive him, but I was going to try.

* * *

The next afternoon I woke with a jolt. Initially I thought it was a bad dream, but it turned out Oscar was licking my face. Delightful. I would have liked to skip taking him for a run today, but when he ran up to me with his leash hanging from his mouth, I gave in. Changing quickly and throwing back come coffee I was pushed out the door. Feeling guilty for making him wait, I took Oscar on a longer circuit than normal. By the time we got home we were both very thirsty, I was pungent with sweat, and my calves ached from the extra push. Definitely needed a shower.

Even after the conversation I had with Eric last night, I wasn't completely sure what was happening. There was every chance I would never fully understand what was going on with him, so rolling with it was probably my only option. Being too restless to sit in front of the computer all day, but only having friends who were dead during the day, meant I was going to have to find alternative ways to entertain myself until sundown. Like all the housework I told myself would tomorrow every day. Laundry, moping the floors, and cleaning the bathrooms would have to be the priorities. Sighing to nobody in particular, I booted the boys outside and set to work.

Much to my pleasure, it didn't actually take that long. The laundry was still pumping, but everything else was done within an hour. Not exactly what I was expecting for my day of shitty house chores, but I wasn't complaining. Checking my phone, it was still hours before the sun would set. Epiphany came out of nowhere. I could play with Carrol! I've had her for a while now and she would probably need an oil and filter change. Grabbing my purse, I flew out the door and headed for the hardware store.

While I enjoyed spending time with cars, it came with certain hurdles. Men automatically assumed they knew more about cars than I possibly could. Today, I went it to get oil and a filter and the sales assistant all but demanded he check out my car to make sure I was getting the right stuff. He assumed I was bullshitting him about what car I drove and tried to call my bluff. Not everybody cares about cars, and I can respect that. I had no respect for people who tried to tell me I shouldn't like cars because I am a girl, however. Appropriately chastised for his wanky-ways, he returned to the store, and I picked up a few extra things for my baby before I headed home.

It's amazing how time can drag one moment but fly the next. Because I had a light hanging from the open hood of my car, I didn't even notice it beginning to get dark. Having drained Carrol's oil, replaced the filter, and filled her back up, I was now simply tinkering. She was perfect so I didn't try change much, just got to know her. I checked her spark plugs and wiring, and timing belt – the standards really. Making sure the airflow sensors and exhaust system was in good nick, I was kneeling on the edge of the engine bay with my head half way in when I received the fright of my life.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He was furious. In my tunnel focused state, I jumped so high my head hit the hood. Owwww.

Rubbing my head I climbed down. "Fuck that hurt." Had I known it was now dark, or that Eric was going to turn up, I would have gone inside and made myself entirely more presentable. Instead, I was about to get in trouble, and looked a mess. I had just thrown on some shorts and a loose fitting tee-shirt. My hair was piled messily on the top of my head, bits flying wildly, and oil and other motor dirt covering me head to toe. Eric looked amazing in tight jeans and a shirt, with his standard leather jacket thrown over top. Sometimes life just isn't fair.

"I didn't realize it had gotten dark. I was a bit distracted," I answered lamely, waving a weak arm towards my car.

"You were a sitting duck out here, little one." His tone had morphed into concern, so I lent back.

"I'll be more careful. Today was the first time I got to check Carrol out properly." All smiles. I was having so much fun.

"Should you be poking around like that?" He was concerned for my car now. MEN!

"Don't you start with that girls-don't-know-cars bullshit, Eric! I've had enough for one day!"

He looked surprised, to say the least. I'm no mechanic, but I'm not fucking _barbie_ either! "Do you want some help, then?" Well I guess it's my turn to look surprised.

We spent hours getting to know each other over Carrol's engine. I think Eric was surprised I knew anything about it and I was happy he knew his shit too. He asked me questions about my life before Bon Temps and about growing up with Rose – he still found our friendship curious. I blurted out questions about him too, and he didn't yell at me about it once! No idea why, but it shocked me to discover that Eric is funny too, and he had me in fits of laughter more than once. Eventually, it got too cold and we migrated inside.

* * *

The water was scorching hot and had already steamed up the bathroom. Not that I could feel it with Eric pushing me up against the wall. It had quickly become a common thing – me against a wall with his tongue in my mouth. Seeing him naked was surreal. I had seen it once before, but the circumstances had distracted me from taking proper notice. He's the definition of perfection. Hard sculpted muscles could be seen from every angle and he had the fairest speckle of chest hair. That perfection was holding my arms above my head while his tongue took it's sweet time exploring my mouth.

One hand pinning both of mine, the other was sliding over my body. He pinched one of my nipples and slowly rolled it between his fingers. Kissing down my jaw and neck, his mouth closed over the other nipple. Teasing licks and sucks caused me to let out a pleading moan, and his fangs popped. The agonizing pleasure suddenly stopped, leaving me breathless and bereft.

His wondering hand slowly moved lower, caressing any skin in it's path. I knew what was coming and it was driving me insane. Powerless to do anything, I waited. Sealing his lips over mine again, his fingers finally made contact. Immediately my hips starting grinding and bucking against his hand, while I moaned into his mouth. Our tongues continued to mash while his fingers slowly lead me where I wanted to go. I licked along his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, garnering a groan from low in his chest. He started picking up the pace and it was struggle enough to remember to breathe. A slight increase in pressure and I was gone. It exploded like fireworks in my blood and my whole body stilled before slumping against the wall.

Eric let out a chuckle, looking at me with hooded eyes. Giving him a smile I pulled his head down and direct his fangs to my throat. Once I felt my skin pierce, I located and began stroking his length. He left out a surprise grunt and thrusted himself further into my hand. The combination of pleasures I was giving him was heady. As soon as he finished with my neck, I sunk to my knees and truly began in earnest. His grunts and groans were the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and encouraged me further. When he was close to his own finish he pulled away my mouth, but my hands kept pumping until I felt his release against my stomach.

After this, we got dressed in silence. I felt oddly shy around him now. Perhaps because each experience had been individual, it was as though we had shared secret parts of ourselves. Desperately hoping he wouldn't just leave now, I prepared for bed and as I was finishing up, he popped up behind me. Swooping me up, he carried me to bed, tucked me in, and then climbed in behind me. The only word came from his mouth, and I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.

"Amazing."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Unfortunately I'm going out of town for a couple of days and may not be able to update till I get back, so I hope this holds you until I return.**

**A big massive thank to all those who review, it really does make a difference :)**

**Much Love, J x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

**-THREE MONTHS LATER-**

For three months I've been with Eric. The marvelous 'honey-moon stage' every speaks of lasted about a week, if I was generous. It wasn't because either one of us wasn't committed or didn't care, if anything Eric was far more committed than I could have guessed, but apparently human-vampire relationships required a lot of work. Even more so when the vampire half of the duo had certain Sheriff-y responsibilities. Some nights all we did was argue and bitch at each other, but on some special and rare nights, it was pure bliss. There was no longer a doubt in my mind that I loved him, though it was far too soon to tell him.

That is why when the other shoe dropped, I was barely surprised. It came in the form of a doctor's appointment. I had been getting migraines for a few weeks and finally decided to seek out a professional when my vision began blurring. Not once in my life had I suffered any problem with my eyes – not once! And considering I hadn't had a proper vision in nearly 7 months, I was panicking. The only lie I had told Eric was concerning that. He had felt my panic, and when he asked about it I told him Oscar ate something and for a minute I thought it had been rat poison. It was frightening how easily it slid off my tongue, but I rolled with it. There was no need to concern him until I knew what was going on.

After I explained my symptoms to the doctor, he put through a request for an immediate CT scan. Immediate. Fuck. Shit. Why didn't I tell Eric or Rose? Either one would have organized for this appointment to take place at night so I wasn't alone. No, I wasn't surprised. But I was scared fucking shitless. The appointment was supposed to just be a formality, never in a million years did I think there could be something actually wrong. I'd had Eric's blood like 2 nights ago! God, I was going to have to call him. Thankfully, he answered almost instantly.

"What is it _lilla_?"

"So I'm at the doctors. The migraines were getting worse and then my eyes went all funny so I thought I better check. I didn't think there could be anything cause I've had so much of your blood and now the doctor is making me have a CT scan!" There were tears and panic in my voice, I could hear them, so Eric could too. He could probably feel it aswell.

"That's why you were so scared yesterday?" He spoke quietly. Quietly was always bad.

"Yes! Please don't be mad. I'm freaking the fuck out."

"Breathe, Lily. We will figure it out. I'm not going through all of this to loose you in the end."

"Eric... what if it's bad? I can't fight my body." The doc walked in at this point and gave me a sympathetic smile when he saw my tears.

"I'll fight whatever I have to. You aren't leaving me, _lilla_." A determination I'd only heard from him once coloured his tone and I settled a little. Eric would fix this.

"The docs back so I have to go, but I'll see you tonight right?" He agreed, and we ended the call. Surely this couldn't be happening. I didn't even know what 'this' was. When asked about my family medical history, the best I could give him was a couple of names and hope he could figure out the rest. How did my parents die again? Pfft, I don't know. How sad is that? Every time I asked I had gotten a different story from my Grandmother so in the end I gave up.

* * *

Eric was standing over me and Rose was on the edge of my bed holding my hand. Whats going on?

"Where am I?" All I got in response was a squeezed hand before Rosie left the room. What the fuck? I'm in the hospital. Why am I in the hospital? Last I remember I was sitting in the doctors office at the local clinic. Wait... last I remember! Holy fuck. I searched my brain for some kind of recollection of how I got to this place, but there was nothing. If my vampires were here, it was night time. When I ended the call with Eric earlier it had been 10am.

"Eric, what the fuck is going on?" Terror. I felt terror. Why wasn't he exploding into a logical story about how I had been knocked in the head or something rational like that? Useless! "Eric!"

"Miss Cater, happy to see you awake again." It was the same fucking doctor I had after the Rene catastrophe.

"What's going on?" Nobody would answer me! Rose had tears in her eyes, increasing my stress tenfold. Why wont somebody just talk to me!

"Could we have some privacy, please?" He asked the room. I imagine doctors were probably used to people claiming they needed to dash off for coffee, or saying they had to make a call at this point, but all mine got was two pairs of fangs.

"It's fine. They can stay. Just tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I'm sorry Miss Carter, but you're brain is swelling. There isn't much we can do."

"Brain damage?" I squeaked. Murphy's Law, irony, call it what you will. It was almost funny, really.

"This time, Miss Cater, yes. You have brain damage."

"How long?"

"There is no way for us to -"

"Then take a fucking educated guess."

"The swelling is occurring at an alarming rate, but there is no way for us to know."

"Spell it out for me, doc. How. Fucking. Long."

He sighed and hung his head. "If I had to take a guess, a week. Maybe two if we're careful."

A week. That is what my life is coming down to. One week. Rose was spilling tears but my eyes were dry. "Fuck off."

"Miss Carter I -"

"FUCK OFF!"

No more. He left the room, apparently frightened by my outburst. I took a breath and closed my eyes. I looked over to my best friend. We'd been through everything together. There wasn't a memory she wasn't in. She fought through all my fears with me, helped chase away my demons. My shoulder to cry on no matter the circumstances. Not once had she ever let me down and now I had to leave her? How could I do that? Strongest person I had ever met, but she was still so fragile. She needed a buffer between her world and reality. That had been me for 10 years and now I had a week? This can't be it. There was not a way that I had gone through my life only for it to stop at 22 with a weeks notice. "There has to be a way,"

"I will fix this." It was the first thing Eric had said, and it crushed me. We had only just begun. I refuse to believe all the angst had been for nothing. So complex. He was still the same asshole he was in the beginning, but I had learnt so much more about him. Loyal, kind, sweet, and passionate were only a few qualities. Sure we had our problems, but we were working. There was meant to be more years! Years for us to continue to get to know each other, see how it went, grow together. I needed more. There just was not another option.

Eric was restless, vibrating with energy. He couldn't stay here much longer so after a kiss goodbye, he left. I trust him to figure out what he can. Rose wasn't coping much better, blood-tears soaked her pale top and cheeks. I stared at her for a long time, and when she announced she wasn't leaving I let out a small laugh. We would figure this out. There is no reason to panic. What I didn't understand is how it could happen with so much vampire blood in my system. By all accounts I should be practically indestructible! And I'm not ready to die, I have too much left to do.

We would sort something, but until that happened, I needed to fight. "Rosie, can you get the doctor?"

* * *

There wasn't much they could do, but there were a few things that could help. During the sunlight hours I was hooked up to IV to get as many fluids to my brain as possible. After pleading with the doctor to help me, a respirator was hooked up at sunrise every morning. Because they didn't know what caused the swelling, they weren't sure what my best form of treatment would be, and surgery wasn't an option. Every day they said the best they could do was make me comfortable, but every day I ignored them. I'm not giving up – not yet.

The locals of Bon Temps were apparently very concerned for me now I was dying. Strange how that happens, isn't it? People I hadn't seen in months were bringing in flowers to say there goodbyes. I had seen Arlene and Terry, Sam, Maxine Fortenberry (who just pissed me off), and Lafayette. Seeing Lafayette was actually nice. He didn't walk on eggshells or make any promises. He was just there, and for now, that was perfect.

It had been four days now and I hadn't seen Eric since the first night. For the first couple of days I assumed he was looking for answers, but now I was starting to worry. As an immortal, how could you tolerate watching someone die? I understood, but I was pissed. I needed him about now. The black outs had continued, with no memory at all. Their frequency was increasing, along with my fear, and I decided maybe I should start making plans. No way was I ready to accept death, but if it happened, things needed to be settled.

"What the fuck is this?" Rose had arrived while I was jotting down what would be a makeshift Will. I had been propped up on the bed with a table across my lap writing furiously. When I inherited my parents money, I was told it came with certain bench marks. It was critical that I always knew what I wanted for it or what I was doing with it. A phone call to the family lawyer had made that cryptic statement clear, so I was now taking his advice.

"It's just incase, Rosie." Knowing Rose, she was now going to start screaming and yelling at me for giving up. Demand I keep fighting. Instead, she pulled out her phone and rang Eric to tell on me. Even my human ears picked up his angry words on the end of the line. I was just too tired to fight with anyone right now.

She hung up the phone and turned to me triumphantly. "He's coming now."

"That's all well and good Rosie, but I need to be ready."

"No, Lily. He's coming now, and he's going to fix you."

"You can't break me out of intensive care, Eric! It's illegal!" I hissed at him. He had shown up a record of 3 minutes after he got off the phone with Rose. Immediately he had started removing my IV, only saying that we were leaving.

"Eric, stop. Stop it!" He paused and I held his eye. Over the past couple of days I had recognized a pattern. Fatigue would set in first, then I would get dizzy and my vision would buzz, then nothing. I would wake up a few hours later with blankness in my memories. It was happening now, I could feel it. The pain medicine for the constant headache was waning, and my brain was splitting. There were holes in my vision, like black dots floating around outside my eyes. I felt disoriented, but I clung to Eric's pained expression.

"I'm dying." Rose spluttered but I ignored her. "I'm dying and we need to face it. If blood would work it would have done so by now, but it hasn't. I'm too tired to fight with you, either of you, so can we please not." Tears were spilling in unison down me and my friends face. In the past year, I have nearly died many times. Every time something unforeseen or extraordinary saved me, but this time my brain had given up. I didn't understand why vampire blood couldn't stop it, but it couldn't. I was out of miracles.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

**Rose**

In all her years, Rose had never seen Lily as anything but a fighter. To see her friend give up so completely shattered her. She couldn't force out any anger. Lily giving up the fight destroyed what remained of hers. It has been bad – worse than Lily probably knew. All the times when her friend had no memory, Rose did. She had managed to compel the doctors not to tell her about the seizures, the strange and disturbing things she said when she wasn't herself. Vivid retellings of all the horrors she had lived through, sometimes the words didn't even make sense. Now when she was awake the conversations didn't make sense. Lily was loosing herself, and Rose didn't know what to do.

They had tried blood countless times. Lily thought Eric had been AWOL, but he hadn't. She just couldn't remember his visits. She was tearing Eric apart and she couldn't tell. Eric had called every contact he had, but hadn't found out a thing. The biggest clue had been from Godric and he had simply said that if blood wouldn't heal her, it was supernatural. Everything else had been simple to put together. They decided it came down to Lily's visions. Too much pressure had been put on her brain, and with all the hits and bumps it have received, it was shutting down in a horrific way.

With that under her belt, Rose had turned up every fucking stone that had anything to do with Lily's parents, and wished she hadn't. They had died in a car accident because Lily's father had blacked out while driving. Obviously he had the visions too, and the autopsy report showed his brain had begun swelling at the time of their death. Would they ever catch a break? There isn't a way for them to stop it, if that's the case. All they could do was slowly watch Lily deteriorate into a fragment of the beautiful girl she had been.

During her speech, Lily's words had garbled and she hadn't noticed. Almost as soon as she had finished, she seizured again. Rose didn't know how to cope with this. Every direction her life had thrown her in had been manageable because her best friend supported her regardless. She wished she could get mad, fight what was happening, but she had tried and it was pointless. Watching someone you love die was the most painful experience Rose could imagine, and here it was. She supposed it was idiotic she didn't realize this would happen eventually. For as long as Lily was human, she would die.

Rose sat and things started piecing themselves together. For as long as Lily was _human_. What if she wasn't? They could change her. Yeah she would die, but only temporarily. Would her friend mind becoming a vampire? Lily would never see sunlight again. She could lose who she was to the hunger for a while, but she would come back. It didn't matter if she became a monster, Rose would bring her back every time. She could very well hate Rose for even suggesting it. Fuck it, at least she'd be alive enough to hate. It was better than letting her friend die. Forever is a long time, Lily would get over it eventually. Who else would organize her closet?

"What if we turn her?" Rose looked up slowly, afraid of the reaction. It wasn't a secret that Eric believed making a vampire was a colossal deal, but Lily was not fucking dying for good. "I'll do it if you wont." She threatened.

Eric didn't say a single thing. She wasn't joking, she would change Lily if she had too, but she was hoping Eric would. He had done it before, and had more experience. What if Rose messed up and killed her friend? That would kill her. She had to convince Eric.

"I _know_ that you care about her, Eric. I've known it was more than a claim from the moment she text you in that god forsaken coffin. You don't want to lose her as much as I don't. And she wants to _live_, Eric. She has so much more to do than die at 22. Please don't let her die." She pleaded with him.

"Let's go." For one non-beating heart-stopping moment, Rose thought he meant leave Lily behind. She was corrected, however, when he bent down and picked up her friends limp body. Her heartbeat was weak, it was now or never. And never wasn't an option.

Eric vamped out and Rose followed close behind. She had anticipated them running, but he stopped in front of a pretty red sports car and flung Rose the keys. Not missing a beat, she whipped open the door and as soon as he and Lily were safely in the car, she drove as fast as the pretty car would let her. "There is an opening in woods a few miles down this road. That will do."

Once they had arrived, Eric passed Lily to Rose with extreme care, and began digging. This was really happening. They had to kill her friend to save her. God Rose hoped Lily came out of this okay. In one piece would be enough. With her shitty attitude, thinking she's funnier than she is, and her brain working. She stroked her friends hair, "We're gonna fix you Lils. You aren't getting away from me that easy."

The clearing was very small. There was room for the grave and that was pretty much it. It was the kind of area you could imagine children spending the day lost to adventures in. The greenery was thick and the trees dense, you couldn't see the sky past their branches. Digging was still taking place, so she sat on the grass and cradled Lily. Rocking back and forth, she reminded the girl who was her only family of everything she had to live for. And how dare she try and slip away like that. Not if Rose had anything to say about it – which she did. She always did.

Not that she would admit it, but Rose was scared. Lily was broken, she had been broken from the moment Rose met her. Something inside her had snapped when that fucker raped her and it had never fully healed. It shattered all over again when Jeffrey Cornwall tried to force himself on Lily at school, and almost again at that stupid fucking church. Rose had punched and kicked the boy until she was pulled off when she found out, and lost her shit at Eric after the latter. It was when she was 16 that Rose fully grasped how far her friends wounds really went. For all her sarcasm and light, Lily was full of darkness. For around 8 long months she had lost her friend to that void, and it was heart wrenching.

During that time, Lily didn't about anything, except how to escape for a while. Rose would hear her crying herself to sleep and vomit her grief, and he would hide the pills and empty the alcohol bottles every time. Lily had been less than a fraction of the girl Rose knew, and that was what was scaring her now. There was no way to know how this transformation would effect Lily. She could pop up as an enhanced version of herself, or somebody Rose would barely recognize. As she did last time, Rose would fight to bring Lily back. She would do everything in her power to rekindle her friends light, but as a vampire, Lily would be harder to save.

"Eric, theres probably a few things you should know about Lily in this situation." Rose was speaking quietly, a very rare thing indeed. "She has a couple of dormant... issues."

Having finished digging the grave, Eric turned to Rose. "Such as?" Was all he said.

"When she was young – God this is hard to say. After her parents died, she went to live with her Grandmother, and on Lily's tenth birthday the heinous old woman invited a man over to watch Lily while she went out. That night the man-" Rose swallowed back the knot in her throat, "The man raped her, and her Grandmother got home and simply told Lily _I told you so_."

Eric was more still than a statue, so Rose continued. "That destroyed nearly every semblance of trust Lily had. It took years for her to trust me. It's the reason behind almost everything the girl does. The reason we're so close. The reason I went full nuclear after what happened in that church. Lily needs safety and security, Eric, but she wont accept it easily."

It took a while, but eventually Eric moved. He carefully gathered Lily to begin the process, but turned back to Rose. "I understand."

Watching Eric drain what life was left in Lily was horrifying and she had to fight every instinct to keep it together. Whether Rose wanted to kill him or join him, she didn't know. That was what hurt most – not knowing. She kept asking if they were too late and if he was sure he knew what he was doing. So much could go bad, but it was really the only option available.

At the end, Lily looked well and truly dead and Rose felt herself choking. She was completely pale, blood covering her, no heart beat. It was a nightmare come true. She brought her hands to her throat, as if it would clear her unneeded airways. "Oh my god."

"Once you have buried us, there is no point in staying. She wont wake until tomorrow night." She nodded, and began covering them with the uplifted dirt.

"Please look after her," Rose pleaded. Even once they were completely sealed, Rose couldn't get the image of a dead Lily out of her head.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

I woke up in darkness. A gritty, itchy, and slightly damp darkness. It was utter silence. You know, I never realized how much noise your body made. The beating of your heart, blood pumping, oxygen slipping in and out. I couldn't hear any of that now. There were no tell-tale signs of life outside myself either. Not a rustle of the wind or a bird chirping, no cars in the distance. Is this death then? Just a conscious state of being with nothing around you. If I'm dead, Rosie is going to be so fucking pissed. Maybe I should try opening my eyes. But what if it's horrible and I'm in hell and once I open my eyes there will be ugly demons and fire and blood! Could I just peek?

Deciding to give it a go, I cracked my eyes the smallest amount. It was crystal clear. I could see the leaves of the trees about me, the vines running through them. Each crack of the bark along the branches, all through a squint. Wasn't squinting called squinting because it blurred your vision? I had nothing behind that, but it made sense to me. Trees meant life, which meant I'm not in hell. Where am I then? Opening my eyes fully, I saw life in HD. I was lying in a hole in the ground. Each piece of dirt was individual, the stones in different colours. At the top of the hole, I could see the rips in the grass, the fibers hanging from them.

Step 2 would be moving. Wiggling my toes, bending my knees. All good so far, so I repeated the process with my arms, and then moved my head. Moving was working. I'd go so far as to say it was easier at the moment then it had ever been. My limbs felt like water and brick, pliable yet solid. How unusual. So I'm not in hell, but where am I? And How? The last thing I recalled was being at the hospital with Rose and Eric, feeling like I was about to black out. With that logic, there is every chance I am dead. I suppose at time like this, there was nothing like the present to find out what the fuck was going on.

Standing up slowly, it wasn't slow at all. I moved and then I was just standing. Was I still loosing memories? How did that happen? The only people I knew that could move that quick were Rosie and Eric. Rosie and Eric – the vampires... No... "I'm a fucking vampire aren't I." I stated. Well shit. Not once had becoming a vampire even occurred to me, even facing death. I waited for anger to develop, but there was nothing. Where is my indignation?! Waiting, it just never came. Did I mind this? No, not really. It meant I would nearly die less, and I wouldn't have to worry about Rose causing havoc after I died. And I would have more time with Eric. Thinking of both, where are they? "Heeelllllloooo?"

"And she wakes," Eric said behind me. I spun around to face him, but was distracted. Putting my arms out, I wondered if there was such a thing as a clumsy vampire, but I wasn't unbalanced. The shock of moving so quickly was something I would have to adjust to.

"Is she mad?" Rosie. I couldn't see her, but the worry was clear in her voice. She thought I was going to be upset about the change. Eric raised his eyebrows, so I shook my head. No, I'm not mad. Everyone I care about is a vampire and it saved my life. I just need to get used to it.

"It's okay, Rosie." All of our voices sounded the same, but different. More complex somehow. Clearer, more precise. I could actually see the materializing now, and it was strange how quickly my brain processed her movements. "So weird," I muttered and they both laughed.

I was kind of just standing there, feeling like I should be confused or struggling to wrap my head around it, but I wasn't. My healed and supremely quicker brain was gathering and processing the information rapidly, so by the time I got to thinking about it, it was dealt with. Maybe because I had seen Rose transform from human to vampire but stay herself, it just didn't seem like such a big deal. I was also exclusively hanging out with vampires already. It was just like me, except now I was thirsty. Or am I hungry? They seemed to have melded together, so I couldn't tell the difference.

Looking around, I noticed I was still in my hole. If I cared to try, it would probably be very easy to climb out, but the idea of making Eric lift me out was much more appealing. "A hand, please?"

He gave me a wry smile, but accommodated, and I was pulled out and placed directly in front of him. A step further, I reached up to run my hand through his hair. I was taking the time to appreciate him through new eyes, before I snuggled against him. "Thank you for saving me."

"You are completely mine now, little one." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled against him.

"I already was, asshole."

"This is all very touching and blah blah, but I have some serious bitching to do." Interrupted Rose.

"Of course," I turned to her, "Have at it, Rosie."

* * *

Not that I had said anything, but I had been a bit worried about if I was going to be able to get into my house. The moment my mortal life had ended, the place became open to anybody, so I could get in. I couldn't stay, however, because it was not light safe. Instead I was staying with Eric. After the decision had been made, nerves settled. I tried to push them away and hide them, only to realize Eric couldn't feel my emotions anymore. "Hah!" I had said, but he shut me down quickly when he said he knew them well enough to be able to see it on my face. No fair, though I guess I had picked up a couple of his tells too.

My reception from Oscar and Pongo was different. They didn't recognize me because I smelt different, according to Eric. Approaching me with the same curious apprehension they showed most strangers, they all but shat themselves when I said hello. It was going to take a while for them to trust me properly again, but at least they hadn't gone crazy.

The purpose of my visit was pick up some clothes and take a shower. Eric, having spent the day in my hole with me, was going to join me. It would have been an ideal time to test out vampire sex but I had so many questions. He was now my maker. What did that mean – in full? How does feeding work? That was one I was going to learn later tonight, apparently. He was very patient through all my questions, answering them with his 1000 year old knowledge. Why did I still feel like myself? How come I hadn't popped up and immediately started killing people? Because I was still me, just vampire-me now. Everyone transitions differently and in my case, the hunger was taking longer to kick in. But it would, so I wasn't allowed around humans for a while.

Eric warned me that Pam was going to be furious. She was the only other vampire he had ever made and they have a very strong bond. I don't want to stand in the way, I told him. If I thought someone posed a threat to my relationship with Rose, I would also be pissed. He asked if I felt a bond with him, and how it compared to Rose.

That was hard to answer. Yes, I still felt incredibly loyal to Rose, that loyalty had been increased through my change. How did it compare to what I felt towards Eric? To put it simply, it didn't. They were entirely different things, both strong. With Rose it was simple: she's my Rose. It was just that. With Eric it was more complex. I loved him as a human, and I still love him now, which was intense when combined with this maker bond thing. He was my blood now, literally. His blood created me, I knew I would do anything he asked of me. It was difficult, but I managed to explain it to him, with-holding the 'L' word.

"How long do you think it will take to light-seal this place?" I asked. It would define how long I stayed at his, give or take. I was still trying to wrap my head around Eric having a house. It just seemed so... normal.

"You don't have to come back here, little one." He thought I should live with him now. For a maker-progency relationship, that is probably normal. For a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, three months is way to fast.

"I have pets, Eric. I can't leave them." It was a weak argument at best, but it was the only reason I could think of. I just didn't want to give up my house, or my car, or my boys. It all kept me grounded.

"You need to understand that being a vampire does change things, little one."

"I'm not giving up my house."

"I could make -"

"I'm hungry." I cut him off. Rose had explained the maker-command-thing to me when she changed, and I was not ready to get into that shit. Actually, I was hungry. And it was making me grumpy.

* * *

"YOU MADE ANOTHER VAMPIRE?" Pam demanded. Eric hadn't been kidding, she was super mad. We were at Fangtasia and I was pretty sure I was about to watch an all out Eric vs. Pam showdown.

"I did." Was all he said. Pam erupted into a huge monologue about how their bond was special and he disgraced her by turning another and how it's just because he's pussy-whipped. That got him quick.

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!" He bellowed. Pam just sulked off with a dirty look in my direction. I had frozen, I had seen him worked up in Dallas, but this was different. Pam was his progeny and now I was too. God help me if he ever yelled at me like that. Eventually, I unlocked my limbs and cautiously walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to cause trouble." I said, hanging my head. Way to go, Lils. He directed my head up, and looked at me with stern eyes. Oh please fuck, no yelling.

"The vampire world is much harsher, more vulgar, then the human one. You will have to stop doubting yourself if you hope to survive." I nodded, but it wasn't what he wanted.

"A fucking head nod isn't going to do anything but make you look weak and timid!"

I didn't respond for a long time. Am I weak and timid? No – I'm not. A yelling Eric did scare me, but I didn't feel threatened.

"What would you have me do? Walk in here and stand pronouncing my claim all over everything? I apologized out of respect for Pam, you wanker! I shouldn't have to prove anything to you!" To that, he smiled.

"You're a fucking asshole, Eric." I said before making to walk off.

"Vampires will expect more of you, simply because I made you, _lilla_." He called out.

"Yeah, well, they can fuck off." I was still walking towards the door to... somewhere. Anywhere, really. Even I knew I was an emotional train wreck as a human, and apparently vampire-me had no more control over her emotions. I was pissed and hungry, so when Eric blocked my path and my fangs shot out, I crapped myself.

"What the fuck!" I touched my finger tips to them and then slid my tongue over the pointy new additions to my jaw. They didn't feel new, though. It was like meeting an old friend. How peculiar.

"You're cranky when you're hungry." He laughed, "Come on, we'll feed."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Feeding, much like my fangs, felt natural. Any insecurity I had for it disappeared the moment Eric introduced me to Kelly. She was one of those people who made a living letting vampires feed on her. I was insanely curious about her career choice, and asked her as much as I could before Eric packed one. Her decision was exactly that. Apparently feeding vampires was incredibly profitable and left her with a lot of free time. Works for me.

Eric instructed me to straddle her hips, to which I replied "Are you sure this isn't just some weird porno?" He came back with a witty remark about not needing porn or something, but I was too busy focusing on her neck. My fangs started to ache and my throat felt dry. Eric's finger traced along the best place to bite, and I did. Her skin was like marshmallow: it didn't want to break, but was still soft. The blood started flowing out, and instinct took over. I sealed my mouth over the wounds and suckled and licked at it, arching my back to get a more efficient angle.

To Kelly's credit, she was very professional. When she felt like I had enough, she tapped my shoulder and politely asked me to stop. I got up and thanked her, then she left. It was all very clinical, and left me a little confused. It hadn't been hard to stop, I would have liked to keep going, but I didn't have to be pulled from her kicking and screaming. Immediately I felt better. Stronger, keener, more alive. Blood didn't just sustain you – it soaked it to every fibre of your being and filled you with life. Now I could see how vampires got carried away and blood crazed. The effect it had was almost like a drug. Addictive if you're not careful.

"We're opening soon, so you'll have to leave, my little one." Eric wrapped his arms around me, and I him.

"Opening? What time is it?" I had assumed it was quite late, but in reality the sun was setting early now.

"We're opening at 10 and it's 9.30." Is that it? So I had woken at like 7, then? You'd expect it to be a midnight to midnight thing, but it was becoming obvious that the media had manipulated absolutely everything. I didn't really want to be carted off or sent to hang out in some dark corner all night, I felt way to energized. Maybe I could convince Eric to let me stay. Nope. The moment I opened my mouth to ask, he flat out said no. Just, 'no'.

When I got passed the strange-ness of it existing, I thought Eric's home would be some marvelous spectical. Experience should have taught me that it wouldn't, nor would it ever be, the case. It was just a house. A large, very nice house, but just a house all the same. It was made of dark tone bricks, and had black roofing slates. There were windows, something that really shouldn't have surprised me but did, painted white to match the columns and door. It was very sympathetic to the landscape, and looked... normal. How bizarre. Eric was driving us into the garage, where there was another car and then a couple of empty spaces. The normality was still shocking. It was walled with cement and had normal storage shelves just like any garage would.

"Carrol would look lovely in here." He smoothed out. If I was honest, she would. The company she would be in had come directly off the posters in every boys bedroom. Eric drove a Lamborghini. But oh no, not just any Lambo. The asshole drove a Reventon, the newest one available. It was cherry red and purred like a tamed lion, but she didn't have a name. I was going to have to fix that ASAP. It was the other car that had me spluttering though. Surely it couldn't be what I thought it was. That's preposterous! Were they even in the US yet?

"Is that a McLaren?!" I couldn't believe it. An MP4. No way in shit could they have this.

"You continue to surprise me, little one. I'll show you around." He had neither confirmed nor denied the make of the car, and I glanced back at it longingly as he pulled me inside. Ooohhh, maybe it's illegal! It wouldn't be awfully surprising, really. Thinking not knowing was probably safer, I gave up. I bet the poor girl didn't have name either. We will meet soon, my friends, I promised them.

Eric gave me a rush tour of the place. It was one story, but wide. The floors were carpeted in a variety of dark shades, the most common being a deep red. The walls were medium tones, changing as you moved through the different areas of the house. Once out of the garage, you met a ridiculous marble kitchen. It was almost entirely all white, except for the cupboards which were gray. There were bits and pieces lying around, showing that the house was actually used. After the kitchen, the house was divided down the middle by a long corridor. Walking down it you passed a living area, library, a couple offices, Pam's room (with the door firmly shut), a guest bedroom, before you were faced with a door at the end. This must be Eric's room.

It was stunning in it's simplicity. There was a bed, dressers, a closet, and a bathroom. No fancy extras, no clutter, just space. Who ever decorated did a perfect job. There was just enough noise on the walls to stop it from feeling empty, but no more. The floor was dark gray carpet, the walls a silky white. The bed had a beige comforter and only two pillows, but looked oddly inviting. "This will be your dresser," Eric's voice broke through my thoughts. I walked to him with purpose, and pulled him to me.

I _needed_ to kiss him, so I did so as if my life depened on it. He was reciprocating instantly, so I climb up to straddle his waist. Tasting his mouth with my new tongue, I ran my fingers through his hair. Everything had taken on new dimension, and as far as kissing went, it was fantastic. The slow licks and slight sucks he was giving my tongue were sending jolts directly below, and I knew I had never wanted anything as badly as I wanted this. Him.

"I need to be at the bar tonight, little one." He said against my mouth.

"Blow it off," I murmured back and he chuckled. He had been chuckling a lot recently, and I adored the sound.

"Tempting though it is, if Pam finds out she'll stake the both of us." I pulled my head back and gave a full-strength pout.

"Are you sure I can't convince you?"

"Oh you could. Easily." He nipped my pouting lip.

I slid down his body hoping to cause enough of a stir to convince him to fight Pam off. "I suppose I'll just stay here and think of names for your neglected cars, then."

"Stay out of trouble, _lilla_." He kissed my head, but I turned my face up expectantly. More kisses, please. Eventually he caved, and pulled back with a swat to my ass. I yelped and he accused me of being trouble.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

I all but skipped to the garage door to send him off, and he bode me farewell by telling me not to touch that car. It was Pam's and he was not interested in a war between his progeny. I smiled and told him to be careful with Lucy-the-Lambo, my new friend, before I went back inside.

Deciding I would pass the night the way I have always passed time, I scoured their CD collection and threw the volume all the way up. Eric's house was miles away from anything so I didn't have to worry about disturbing any neighbors. With the music blasting, I danced around the house, sent texts to Rose, and flicked through the internet. After a while it became boring, so I decided to watch TV. I didn't have any strange desires to start journalling or read copious amounts of books like the programs suggest. I was still Lily – just a bit different.

Looking in the mirror, I was delighted to see that we were still friends. My skin was pale, but that was expected. What I hadn't been prepared for was the general effect – it was striking. The new pale colour made my skin impossibly clear and my hair look close to black. My blue-gray eyes now looked closer to blue, and they stood out as nearly the only colour on my face. The other colour came from my lips, which looked as though the blood I had fed on earlier had stained them. Without even noticing I had dressed all in black, and that made the milky tone even more pronounced. I was still there, though. It was obviously in my eyes that I hadn't lost myself, much to my relief.

* * *

After what felt like an impossibly long time, Eric returned. Not an inch of warning, he resumed the kissing we couldn't finish earlier. Within seconds I was on the same page, pushing my tongue against his. No longer willing to wait, or let anything get in the way, I started tugging his top over his head. I was too short, so he had to finish, but it didn't put a dent in my momentum. I peeled off my own top and jumped him. Grinding my desperately over looked crotch against his, I continued kissing him as if he were my air.

He ripped off my bra, shocking me and making me moan at the skin on skin contact. Lying us down on the bed, he undid my jeans and peeled them off too. The look he was giving me almost had me spasming on the spot – like I was his air too. Moving quickly, I got his pants down, but it was as far as I got before he captured my mouth again. I was pushed down against the mattress while his tongue invaded my mouth and his fingers rubbed circles against my clit. I begged for him to enter me, not caring much for foreplay at this moment, but he just smiled and continued the slow circles.

No where near soon enough, he switched to plaming me with two fingers pushed inside. He rotated them in unison with the circles my nub was receiving. "Eric, please!" I panted.

"Shhhh, little one." He blew on my nipples, and it was heaven and hell. I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't stand much more. I threw my head back as my moans filled the room.

Just as I was about to reach my release, his fingers stopped and were replaced by his cock. Holding my arms by head, he slammed into me. I could feel ever inch, every movement and it was quickly pushing me higher. He was beginning to let out his own grunts and he pumped at my pussy like a machine. Being all I could do, I hooked my knees on his hips and met his thrusts with my own, grinding into his dick while our grunts and moans mingled together.

I was going to come, and it was going to happen soon. My body began to tense and clench around him, but it only drove him harder. He upped his momentum, grunting and humming while I exploded around him, moaning and gargling his name as he pushed through my orgasm to meet his own. He rocketed into me, claiming me further, before he collapsed on the bed next to me. I snuggled into his side, and allowed the sunrise to take me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think of Lily being a vampire?**

**Where do you think the story should go from here?**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**J x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

When I woke up I was in the same place, minus Eric, but with an added blanket. Curious as I was, I let myself wake up properly first. Probably the most shocking thing I'd faced since becoming a vampire was that I no longer had any craving for coffee. Majority of my human life had been spent with a dormant need for caffeine and now it was gone. Not waking up to Oscar and Pongo was weird too. All the little things you've always had or grown to know – they just didn't really apply.

There were a lot of things I needed to have a serious think about. The previous night I had just been so relieved to be alive that the reality hadn't sunk in. It was knocking on my door now, though. I could put it off, but it was just going to come crashing in sooner or later. Wandering towards the ridiculously sized bathroom attached to Eric's room, I began with the smaller things. No more sun, ever. It's a bit shitty, but being a life or death equation, I could let that go. Getting into the delicious steam shower, I swallowed my gut. Figuratively, I suppose. Did the normal sayings and clichés still apply?

Now I needed human blood to survive. I had already had it once and it gave me a glimpse of the blood craze. Many vampires lived as though humans were simply a meal, and I was a little shaken to realize I could identify. That woman tasted heavenly. I would need to be careful – Rose hadn't killed anyone and I hoped I could too. The concept of becoming a monster made me feel a little ill. Did feeding last night mean I already was a monster, even if she was willing? To some people the answer would have been a firm yes, but I wasn't sure.

I could never have children. Up until this moment I had never really thought about having kids. Did I want them? Never had I been the kind of girl who fantasized about a big wedding and babies. I was a little bit sad. Not because I necessarily wanted children, but because now I didn't have the option. People lived happy and fulfilled life without children, though, so I will too. That was the next thing – living forever. Forever is a fucking looooong time, and it made me think of Godric. He had lived thousands of years with endless options, but even he almost gave up. Could I do it? Maybe I should ask Eric.

Eric was one giant fucking question in and of himself. Where did we stand, what is different now, what does he expect of me? I don't want to let him down or embarrass him. I couldn't bear to lose myself in all of this. Things are different, I understood that, but I just have so many questions. Does he really want me to move into this place? And share a room? That's really fucking quick for a relationship that has been turbulent from the beginning. Keeping my house could help remind me of these things, and it would also provide a get away if I needed it.

Pongo and Oscar. Is it fair on them to have a vampire for a provider? I could never take them into the sunshine and I could very rarely see them depending on how much was about to change. For 7 months those little men had been constant and faithful to me and never begrudged me my tears or anger. This could be the last of it, but considering the last year, life didn't seem to be slowing down. They deserved a constant of their own, and I wasn't sure how much longer that could be me. Another time, I would think more objectively, but I couldn't stand this thought process anymore.

Deciding I'd made a significant dent in the hot water supply, I dried myself off. Even smothered in steam, the bathroom was awesome. Just like the bedroom, it was understated. Nothing to prove, but everything to offer. A black spa-bath overtook one entire wall, looking magnificent and inviting. The shower had a waterfall head bigger than my face, matched the colour of the bath, and was set in the wall. Nearly everything else was white, the counter top being black as well. It was easy enough to muse that maybe all these monochrome rooms were symbolic of my life at the moment. If I were in English class no doubt the teacher would go on and on about how it was supposed to represent the extremities my life consisted off. I call bullshit – it's just a classic colour scheme.

This drove me to pick something colourful to wear tonight. Choices were limited, having packed the most versatile clothes I could grab, but I was making due. Light blue skinny jeans and a pastel purple blouse. If I ended up being allowed to leave the house I could add whatever was needed to be acceptable. Though it was highly unlikely I would be able to leave and Rose would have to feed Pongo and Oscar until further notice.

"Good, you're awake." Pam waltz in. She was already sounding pissy, so I steeled myself for an argument.

"Pam."

"I don't like you," She sneered.

"I don't care." I tossed back, drenched in sarcasm and potent with how little I gave a shit.

She let out something between a laugh and a huff before she responded, "Maybe there is hope for you yet." And walked out. Well what the legitimate fuck does that mean! If I'm going to have to put up with a snarky Pam for the duration of my stay, I will certainly be needing a timeline. So with that in mind, I set about locating my maker/boyfriend. What actually is he to me now? Is the maker to boyfriend ratio even? Or are we looking at 70:30 maker to boyfriend? No way was boyfriend going to prevail over maker. Besides, boyfriend just seems like such a stupid way to put it. I was "his" as a human, and when referring to his peers that was enough. Now? Well, now I had no idea.

He was stomping around hissing down his phone when I found him in one of the two offices. Bitching and winging about Bill to somebody. I was going to leave him to it, but he patted his lap, and who am I to resist? Curling up against him with my head on his chest, I realized this whole thing was probably the vampire equivalent to sleeping with the boss. Eric was certainly boss, but I was yet to find out just how much he controlled. I was a given, obviously, but how much else? He must have to give me some newbie-vampire-handbook of sorts, considering there were rules. Or maybe a presentation.

Once his moaning session was over, he turned to me. "We need to go through a few things, little one."

"Sure. I have a few questions too."

"And what might they be?"

I dove into all the questions I had thought of during my shower before he could cut any off. When he actually paid attention he was a very good listener. "I will be hard on you, _lilla_. But understand that is only because I want you to flourish. My enemies are now yours as well, and will seek to harm me through you. You will need to be strong enough to avoid that."

"So you're gonna be a dick, I get that. But is that going to be a 24/7 thing? How is this I-was-your-human-now-you're-my-maker thing gonna go?"

"Articulate as always," he chuckled, "No I wont be a dick, as you put it, constantly. The vampires will be curious about you, and possibly try use you to their advantage, so in public I will be only your maker." I was nodding along, already trying to figure out how to get around that, when he announced: "And you will also be working at Fangtasia."

"Pardon?" I asked, incredulous. Work FOR him? Is he out of his mind?

"You will work in the office. I understand that you have experience." Plain and simple, huh?

"I didn't say I don't have the fucking experience. It's more the working for you thing that's gonna be a problem."

"Fangtasia is a maker-progeny run business and as my newest progeny you will contribute."

A fight was brewing, so I did a quick pros and cons of if it was worth it. Working at Fangtasia would hopefully get me out of this damn house quicker. "Do I have to dress like Pam?"

"No, _lilla_. I would rather you didn't."

"When do I start?"

* * *

Straight away had been the answer. And while I didn't have to dress like her, Pam informed me that they 'don't employ ugly' and that I had better look good. Unsure how to take that, I just decided to go with what ever I wanted. Working in the office meant behind the scenes, so I shouldn't see many people anyway, which is why I was still rocking the light blue jeans. Eventually I traded the blouse for a Fangtasia top and added some dark eye makeup and a pair of heels at Eric's request. I made sure to get out a few jabs about dressing me like a whore during the drive, and now I was sitting in Eric's office.

I had been looking through their systems and files for around 2 hours now and was just getting more and more appalled. They had next to no records of anything! Property ownership, liquor licensing, and employment files were about the only things the ancient machine held. That should have been my first clue – the machine was too old for dinosaurs. After turning the whole office over, I found a list of suppliers, but as a whole the entire thing was very poorly organized. When Eric scrolled in to let me know he was going to need the office shortly, I was still gawking at the ancient monitor.

"What is it?" He demanded.

It was like opening a flood gate. I lectured him about how fucked he was if the place got audited until I was certain I had repeated myself at least three times. He replied that Chow, the chubby vampire, was meant to be handling this side of things and Longshadow before him. What the fuck he and Pam handled, I didn't know.

"Longshadow was stealing money, if I remember correctly, and that was less than a year ago! You didn't report it, you have no records or receipts at all, and if the IRS find out they can audit you for the entire length of your business!" I yelled at him.

"Can you fix it?" Was all he replied.

To that I practically exploded, which is why I now had Eric'c credit card and Rose's supervision. We were looking for an upgrade for the prehistoric computer and software to go along with it. Fix it! I was still spewing over that. I'm not a fucking magician, but apparently the buck was stopping with me. My only hope was that Fangtasia's suppliers kept accurate as fuck records and were willing to help me. Even then, it was going to take weeks, maybe months. It was a small relief to learn Eric had made sure they had filed all their taxes properly, which limited the chances of an audit, but it was still a train wreck.

All bullshit aside, it was nice to hang out with Rose. She was easy to talk to and still a new vampire herself, so she didn't laugh at my questions and answered them as best she could. We discussed our transformations and Rose really hadn't found it that bad either. The hardest part for her had been being isolated from everyone, but she said as long as she kept on top of it feeding wasn't too hard to manage. A lot of time was spent musing over why we hadn't struggled with the change. Potentially because we didn't have a lot of roots when it happened was the best we could come up with.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you for nearly dying Lils." She said stubbornly.

"Oh well I'm fucking sorry, Miss I've-never-scared-you-before."

"You weren't even speaking english! It was horrible!" Bitch bitch, moan moan.

"It was MY fucking brain killing me, I'm pretty sure I grasp the horror!"

"If you ever do that to me I will fucking end you myself, bitch!" Rose decreed. Honestly.

"Well, it will be sufficiently more difficult now." I giggled. She laughed along with me, and that was that. No more scares, we promised.

How wonderful is it that stores were now open late to accommodate vampire shoppers? It was 10.30 yet the mall was still full of people. People that I had no desire to drain at all.

"Rosie, how long before you were okay to be around people?"

"I was at Fangtasia the night of my turn," She said with a shrug.

"I didn't see you for weeks!" I raged. What the fuck was that about, then. She could be around people but was still kept from me!

"Silly Lily, you smelt far better than most humans did." Rose was patronizing me, the bitch.

"Then whats all this shit about me needing supervision now?"

"For a girl who could see the future, you're pretty blind to the now."

What the fuck did that even mean?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey guys :)**

**I wanted to say sorry if my writing has been a little off. I've been trying to keep writing but with personal issues, quality could have slipped a little bit. ****I'm going to do my best to bring the mark up again, but if it's still a little sloppy I am sorry. Reviews are they only way I have of knowing if you're enjoying it, so please leave one below :)  
**

**On that note, do you guys prefer chapters that are shorter and more frequent, or would you rather wait a bit longer and have longer chapters?**

**Please let me know, J x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

When Eric strolled into my office, I was on the phone to our biggest supplier. The woman I was currently speaking with had been very helpful while I was trying to collect as many records as I could, and was now discussing pricing options with me. Fangtasia had apparently had very poor rapport with their stockists and I had been trying to fix that. Office co-habitation had been all but impossible so after a serious bitchfest, Eric had given me the go ahead to renovate one of the ill-used stock rooms into an office. It now boasted a massive desk, a lovely red rug, and felt very much like my space.

For 5 weeks now I had been working at the club, which meant for 5 weeks I had been a vampire. Thus far it hadn't been too bad. I hadn't killed anyone and the business was slowly building relationships with suppliers in the area. Now when I said I was calling from Fangtasia, they no longer stuttered or stumbled over their words. It wasn't perfect, but it was progress. Over time I had somehow slipped into being something of a personal assistant for Eric. Pam managed all of his vampire responsibilities, and I looked after the business side.

I wouldn't say Pam and myself were friends, but the invisible territory markings had played a part in making it easier to get a long. She would still bitch and snip about how I was annoying and only a replacement for Sookie. That always stung, but I didn't let it show. Sookie had been gone for just over 8 months now, and while I missed her, she still made me feel insecure about what I was to Eric. I mentioned it once, and received a lecture about how I need stop doubting myself and how I was his '_lilla_', but he never denied it. Petty though it was, it still made me edgy. What if I wasn't what he actually wanted, and at some point down the road he resented me?

"Come dance with me, _little one_." Eric interrupted my train of thought. I had put down the phone to talk to him, but had distracted myself with my thoughts. Having agreed, I was following him out, but I was still on a bit of a downer. My gut was telling me if Sookie showed up, I was going to be tossed to the curb.

Reaching the dance floor, he grabbed my waist. I wished I could let my stupid insecurities go, but it just wasn't happening. We moved well together, and it would have been fun in a different frame of mind. Leaning up I told him I wasn't feeling to great and I was going to head home. His grip on my hip loosened, and I turned to head for the door. Pam made some snarky comment on my way out, but I wasn't listening. My house was light sealed, and I had spent a bit of time there, but not enough. That is where I would go tonight. Hang out with my boys, be myself, and try clear my head.

As always, coming home held a strange sense of normality tinged with a foreign feeling, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. The two nights a week I wasn't at Fangtasia I was here, so I wasn't completely absent. Tonight was going to be about returning to my roots. I was going to take the dog for a run, tidy my home, and sleep in my own bed. Straight away I wished for Eric to turn up in my bed also, but that was ridiculous – the reason I was here was to try and establish some distance. Maybe it was simply just time for me to move back home permanently, I thought as I changed into running clothes. Both running and running clothes were unnecessary, but it felt nice to have something normal to do. Locking the door behind me, Oscar and I headed towards town.

People had given me judgmental looks when I got Oscar, simply because of his breed. Those looks were now magnified as not only was I running with a 'dangerous' dog, but I was considered dangerous myself. The citizens of Bon Temps were decidedly cooler towards me now, though not one of them has yet to have the balls to outright say anything. We ran past the local grocery, the bank, the school, Merlotte's, and passed through the cemetery before we headed home. I was tempted to stop in and see Rose, but tonight I needed to be alone.

Had I know Eric was going to be waiting on my porch when I returned, I would've stopped at Rose's anyway. So being alone wasn't in the cards for tonight, I take it. Admittedly, I was quite happy to see him. How many months had I spent wishing he would follow after me, and now he had. Tragic that it was probably the only night I didn't want him to. I didn't acknowledge him as I moved past to open the door, but left it open for him.

He was going to ask what the fuck was wrong with me and I had no real answer. I was a bit down because I feel like he would leave me for Sookie if she came back. Did I have any real foundation for that fear? No, nothing except what Pam had said, and even I knew she was just hoping to get a reaction. Eric had given me no reason to doubt him, yet I did. And now I felt even more shitty. Argh! It's times like these I am almost willing to accept why men claim they can't understand woman. I was confusing myself.

"What's wrong Lily?" He called me Lily. Oh shit.

I didn't want to face him, so I just continued walking up the stairs. "Fucked if I know." Was all I could think to say at that moment. Still walking, I almost believed I was in the clear when I hit my bedroom. I should have known better because a second later he had me pinned against the wall. Not long after my transformation I came to the conclusion that the wall-pinning was a power thing. In that situation I couldn't get away from him. He had my hands by my head and was doing that fucking annoying head tilting thing he always does. Wriggling around, I snapped at him to let me go, unwilling to give up that easily.

"Not until you explain why you walked away from me this evening."

"I told you I wasn't feeling up to it!" I was still wriggling. Tears were beginning to form as well as a knot in my throat. No way was I going to cry in front of him.

He was pressing my hands with force and it was starting to push into the wall. "That's fucking bullshit. Why did you leave?" He barked.

"Get the fuck off me!" My fangs popped out of their own accord, as they always did. I was going to lose this battle.

"As your maker, I command you, to tell me." That... asshole. This is the first makers command he had thrown my way, and I felt myself beginning to talk before I could give it a second thought.

"Because I'm scared, alright, I'm fucking terrified!"

Any hope I had that it would be enough to make him drop his hands was crushed when I felt him squeeze my wrists tighter. "Of what?"

It felt like the room was closing in on me as I did my best to battle his command. No no no, how could I tell him when it was complete insanity? "You."

In the seconds following my confession, it felt like time stopped all together. My stomach was arguing with itself wildly and a phantom heart beat was racing in my chest. What was going to happen now? An eternity passed while I waited for him to say or do something. Tell me how silly I'm being or get mad, but for the longest time, nothing.

"Why?" He whispered as he loosened his hold on me. Never had I heard him whisper, and it threw me completely.

"Eric..." I couldn't tell him. It was too much. If he pushed me, the tears would increase, and I didn't want that.

He tightened his grip so much it almost hurt and snarled at me, "Why, Lily?"

"Because I feel to much for you, okay!" I yelled over my now pouring tears, "It's too fucking much and I hate that you don't feel the same!" I hung my head, mortified. "It's just too much,"

Leaning in close, he spoke into my ear fiercely. "Understand this, _lilla_. I've spent days lying in my bed watching you rest. Every moment you are away from me is torture but being close to you is too much to bear. Over a thousand years old, but you could destroy me with a word."

Then he was kissing me. The grip on my wrist slowly drifted to my ass and as I was hoisted up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and clamped my legs around his hips. It was a different kind of kiss to any we had shared before. Slow and gentle, our lips moving together instead of against each other, and our tongues were playing hide and seek. Eric's hands were caressing the curve of my back with no rush while mine stroked his hair and neck.

When he started walking, I anticipated the bed, but we ended up in the bathroom. His mouth separated from mine while he turned on the shower but was back quickly. This time, he was placing soft open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder. The sweetness of his touch had me moaning and worked up in moments, but he refused to hurry. Slowly he peeled off my running clothes, leaving kisses and gentle touches in their wake, before he removed his own.

Grabbing my hand he lead me to the shower. Once located under the warm water, he just held me to his chest. A couple times he would strength his hold, but aside from that we just stood and took comfort in one another. I refused to let myself over think anything, choosing to be content in the moment with him instead. There was a magical balm in just being held, with no alternative motive. It wasn't something he deprived me of, but something I still loved regardless.

Eventually the water began to drop and Eric carried me out. He dried me off with a towel while I sat on the counter. It was unbelievable just watching him care – so pregnant with words and emotion neither one had accepted until tonight. After drying himself, he carried me to my bedroom and held me in bed. There hadn't been any words, everything had already been expressed, but there was just one thing I wanted him to know before the sun rose for another day.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you, Lily."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

When I woke the sun had yet to set, Oscar was nudging my face with his nose, and Eric's arm was still wrapped around my waist. It was rare indeed for Eric to still be there when I woke up and so I treasured it. He didn't need as much rest as I did and often got up to begin his evening while I was still out to it. Oscar was not going to give up though, so after a while I threw on a tee-shirt and crawled down on the ground to play with him. After he got used to it, Oscar seemed to rather enjoy my new durability. We could play more rough and run faster.

A few minutes later we were downstairs with fluffy socks covering our feet and paws, sliding around the wooden floors. The socks added another element to the game of chase, and I was in stitches as we moved around with zero traction. Oscar's tongue was hanging of his mouth as he did the doggy version of tip toes, trying to stay upright. I couldn't hold it together anymore, and I sunk to the floor, howling with laughter.

"What are you doing _lilla_?" Through my laught-blurred vision I could see he had pulled on his pants and was staring at me with fear of my sanity. Through gasps and giggles, I managed to tell him to watch Oscar, who was still trying to gain some grip. Eric didn't see why it was causing tears to stream down my face, but didn't question me any further. Instead he moved into the kitchen and poured two glasses of blood.

My refrigerator now only held blood and pet food, everything else having been emptied out by Rose the night I changed. Being a vampire meant I didn't need anything other than blood, I didn't need to pee, and nearly all bodily functions had all but stopped. I would have been more willing to buy into the change if I didn't still need to do laundry or clean up. Showers were needed because you still got the same dirt on you from simply walking around. The people were more frightening, but not much else had changed. I was now just on the same wave length.

"We need you to work behind the bar tonight," He said as he handed me my blood. It was supposed to be one of my nights off, but I agreed anyway. Having bailed pretty early last night, it was only fair I make up the time. Besides, I owe Eric a dance.

Rose, having found out I was going to be in public eye this evening, had turned up to help me prepare. When I say 'prepare' what I mean is Rose was not letting a chance to play hooker barbies pass her by. She had been repeating during her closet scouting that the bartenders is what drew the buyers in, so I needed to look appealing. Having already done my makeup, I had eyelashes for miles, pink tinged cheeks and artfully painted lips. My hair was fluffy wild, and I was feeling more like a doll than a person.

Being the kind of club that it was, looking sexy was a requirement, but because up until now I had been behind the scenes I hadn't needed to go all out. "Channel your discomfort into bitchiness." Rose told me and she dressed me in the shortest black shorts known to earth, and a Fangtasia top. If I took Rose's advice, I was going to be an all out bitch tonight. "I feel ridiculous Rose." I winged as I looked in the mirror. I was 6 inches taller, thanks to the black pumps she had selected. My breasts were playing peek a boo over the neckline of my top so the main focus was my legs. I could admit that they looked almost impossibly long between the black of my shorts and shoes, but it made me feel like too much was on display.

"You look gorgeous, Lils." She patted my shoulder.

"I have to agree." Eric had stopped at the door and his eyes were glued to my legs. If it were possible, I would've blushed.

"Lets hit the road then," I needed to stop Eric's stares, or we wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

For the entire length of the drive, Eric was throwing indecent looks my way. It was a compliment, but one that made sitting still a huge task. Pam informed me in her usual bored tone that one of the normal barmaids had called in sick and I would be covering with Ginger. Ginger was a little over enthusiastic and most of the time she was straight up rude to me. It was clear she had a crush on Eric and no secret she hated me for 'stealing him'. Working with her would be interesting if nothing else.

We had been open for an hour and it was starting to pick up. Rose had come along, but had ditched me for someone to dance with a while a go. The place had been instantly packed. Seconds after the doors opening, people began to bottle neck in. Some of them headed straight to the dance floor, but most of them made a pit stop at the bar first, so it had been a rush to keep up. It was surprisingly fun. Most of the customers were polite and friendly, maybe a little curious. A single man had parked up at the bar and I was talking to him every time I had the chance.

If I were noticing, I would have told you he was very cute. Straight jaw and well built with wild hair. It was clear he was a vampire, to me at least. Vampires carried themselves with a lot more confidence than humans. Always assured of their place in the world, and this guy was no different. He was walking the line of flirty and friendly like a pro, and I was quite comfortable talking to him. He hadn't ordered a single thing, so he was clearly looking for company or waiting for someone. I wondered how many vampires used Fangtasia as a hunting ground. Probably all of them, seeing as the humans in attendance were open to vampires.

A few hours later, the second wave of people hit, and I no longer had time to talk to my new friend. People were throwing orders at us rapidly, and it was starting to look like we were going to need help. Somehow, we managed and when I finally was able to turn back around, Rose was sitting in his seat with her eyebrows raised. I was about to find out why she was looking so smug, when a man approached the bar.

"Hey sugar, get me a drink." He said. His appearance was the definition of greasy. The was something familiar about his dirty gray-blonde hair.

"What would you like?" I asked, as airily as I could. Something about this man had my hackles raised, and I couldn't work it out. Who the fuck is he? He ordered straight Jack, and I went about making it while trying to figure out who this man was. It wasn't until I was handing him his drink that the ball sunk.

"Lillian would roll over in her grave if she knew what you've become." He sneered at me. "Look at you, I always knew you would become a slut, little Lily." I had lost the ability to speak. Brain function had abandoned me completely. Not even my fangs were giving me assistance. My worst nightmare was coming true, and in the face of it, all I could do was stare. Rose had noticed, and was walking up behind the bar.

"Lils, what is it?" She asked with a hand on my back.

"Is this one of your whore friends, Lillian? I shouldn't be surprised. Your Grandmother always said you were just like your slut of a mother." He was still slurring out insults and bait, but I just felt like a statue.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rose spit out. This was going to turn sour, I knew it would, but if anyone was going to attack this motherfucker it was going to be me. Before he had the option to speak, I turned to Rose.

"Get Eric." Was all I said. They were back in seconds, and now Eric was the one with his hand on my back.

"What is it _lilla_?"

"Oh, is your boyfriend a whore too, Lillian? Oh, if your Grandmother could see you now." The words were like ice over my already cold body, but I ignored him.

"This is Ben," I told them. Rose's fangs shot down and she hissed. Eric just looked more confused, and pissed from the insult. " He needs to be escorted out immediately, and then we'll need a moment."

Having seen my friends fangs, Ben was starting to look at little nervous. No doubt he was trying to figure out if Eric and I were also vampires. Rose gave Eric a pointed look, and he moved instantly. Evidently Rose had filled him in at some point. Dragging Ben by the scruff of his collar, Eric barked at Pam to cover the bar till we returned. She had been about to argue, but something on his face stopped her.

We stopped in the basement. The only time I had been down here was when I walked in on Eric and his blonde friend, and this time probably wasn't going to be anymore pleasant. Ben had been thrown on the ground and was looking around, afraid for his life.

He should be.

"Now, little Lily, you know I was just kidding." My fangs joined the party, and we began circling around him. Rose and Eric were watching from the base of the stairs as I walked around the man.

I pulled up the most convincing innocent voice I could when I asked: "And what part was the joke – exactly?"

When I spoke, he spotted my fangs, and was now shaking with fear. A decent person may have begun to second think their decision at this point, but I wasn't. Ben didn't answer. He knew as well as I did that there wasn't a correct way to answer my question, so he remained silent. Grabbing him by the throat, I lifted him against the wall. This man disgusted me. Even the scent of his blood was putrid. "Was it when you called me and my friends whores?" I taunted. Again, he didn't answer, so I added more pressure to his throat. "Or was it when you just called me a slut?"

Ben knew what was coming now, and he began begging. "Please, Lily. I'm so sorry! Don't kill me!" Hatred was seeping out of my very being. He was sorry? That's a joke.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight." I spat at him. When the recycled words hit him, he started crying. I couldn't connect remorse with my actions. "Lets not play games, you give me what I want and I'll leave you be." Throwing his words back at him didn't give me pleasure or satisfaction. It was too late for any of that.

He was blubbering and crying when he asked "What do you want?"

I tightened my hold on his neck, and he began scratching and clawing at my hands. He drew blood, but I didn't care. He couldn't breath but I didn't care if he had a family or friends who would miss him. When I was 10 years old, this man had taken something from me that I could never get back, and left me feeling less than human. Well now I'm not human, and it was his turn to pay. "Your life, little Ben." I whispered as his heart finally stopped beating.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

As soon as I dropped him, the sack of shit crumpled to the ground. I didn't spare him a single glance as I walked away. Rosie's eyes were full of surprise and sympathy as I walk past her, but I didn't say a thing. There were no words. Yes, I understood the gravity of what I had just done. A man was dead because of my hands. Did I care? No. I honestly did not give a single fuck. As far as I was concerned, I just did the world a favor. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wasn't the only girl the bastard raped, and now the air was a little cleaner without him breathing it.

"So the little princess returns. Next time, stay where you're meant to be." Droned Pam. Clearly she didn't appreciate being made to pick up after me, but I didn't care about that either.

"Fuck off Pam." Was my only reply as I returned to my post. Admittedly, I was a little frazzled. Not because I had killed Ben, but because he had popped up to begin with. It made the memories more vivid. For 12 years I had been fighting against what he did to me. He took my control and stomped all over my self-worth, and I had spent the rest of my life building both back up. Seeing his face very nearly ruined it all. I was shaking and jumpy. Suddenly every person in the club was a threat, and the moment the bar quieted down, I shot to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I reminded myself of who I was now. Flashes of that night were playing in my mind. His hand gripping my hair, those disgusting hands clamped over my mouth, the shit cover sole of his boot making contact with my skull. Deep breathing, Lily. Come on. Far gone was the little girl who had been abused like a blow up doll and left to clean the mess, I reminded myself. Not only had I grown and strengthened, now I had removed the cause of the events. He would never be able to touch another person and it was because of me.

My mind started clearing and the fog of remembered panic lifted. I'm not heartless, yes I killed someone and didn't feel remorse, but he had been scum. Opening the bathroom door, I made my way back to the bar. Eric couldn't be seen – probably now dealing with my mess, but Rosie was sitting at the bar looking worried. I suppose I was now going to have to convince her that I'm okay. Really, I wanted to just put the whole thing in the past. From a young age I realized the more you spoke of your monsters the more power they had. Now I had completed the power exchange between me and my monster, I was ready to move on.

Deciding I would just beat her to the punch, I walked directly to her. "I know you're concerned, but I'm okay Rosie. It was something I needed to do, and I'm sorry if it upset you, but I'm not sorry I did it."

She gave me a long and searching look, trying to spot and crack in my facade, before she nodded. "I'm not sorry you did it either, Lily. He deserved it."

A big hug and a small chat later, I was back at the bar. If I didn't want Pam to kill me, it was probably best I stay there the rest of the night. After an hour or so Eric returned, but he didn't come see me, going back to his throne instead. Eye contact was made a couple times and worry was evident in each, but I smiled every time. I was fine. Sure, my first kill was probably a big deal, but I refused to waste anymore time on that man. Did I feel different? Not even a little. The human merchants dancing on the floor did seem a lot more vulnerable though. Knowing how easily their lives could be taken lended them a haze of weakness. Was that a vampire thing? Probably. I didn't consider them any less that I had before, they were just more fragile then I realized.

Rose had confessed she has been worrying over me since the moment Eric decided to turn me. She was scared I would return to the dark place I once lived in. That I would become a monster. While I could understand her fear, though I thought it was a little bit over the top. How many times had I checked to make sure I was still myself? It had been countless, but every time I came up with the same result. I was just a stronger version of myself. The same as I had always been, and I suppose now, as I would always be. Is that what marked a vampire, then? Being unchanging, while everything else moved forward? Immortality. It was the answer to all the universal questions I had been asking and having it brought me peace.

After last bar call, Ginger all but told me to fuck off, saying she had the clean up covered. Not wanting to press the issue and end up having to help, I shot off to find Rose. We still had about an hour until close and I was in the mood for a dance. She was already on the dance floor, and I was going to leave her to her current partner, when she waved me over.

I had barely been dancing 5 minutes when Eric whispered in my ear. "I think you owe me a dance, little one." Throwing my arms around his neck, I told him I would dance with him, but give him what was owed later. I was right to think dancing with Eric would be fun, but I had no idea how erotic it would be either. His hands were every where and his hips moved perfectly. A couple of times I had to remind myself we were in a club full of people, just incase I jumped him then and there.

* * *

For the length of the drive home, I had been planning how exactly I was going to get into Eric's pants and what I would do once I was there. Last night had been amazing and I was still a little awestruck by it, but now I was horny. Creative images of positions and techniques were swirling around in my mind and had me squirming. By the look on Eric's face, he knew exactly what I was thinking, and was having similar thoughts. The second he killed the engine, I pounced.

On his lap and pushing my tongue down his throat before he had even removed his keys from the ignition. Desperate for some form of friction, I was grinding my swollen core on him like a dog in heat. Thinking of all the ways he looked after me only drove me harder and before long soft moans were travelling from my mouth to his.

An gentle tap on the window of the car gave me a start, but not as big as the one when I realized who was knocking. "Godric?"

He gave a small smile in response, and Eric opened the door. Grateful to be wearing shorts and not a skirt, I climbed out of the car, Eric close behind. Hellos were exchanged before we scuffled inside. I had thought Godric was going to start a new life further north, but maybe he had changed his mind. "Not that it isn't great to see you, but I thought you were starting over somewhere else?"

"I am, but I've decided to go south and was passing through." Oh, well that makes sense. Godric looked exactly the same, wearing casual clothes that made him look far too plain. He was speaking to Eric, and not wanting to intrude, I went to change. I felt a little dirty after the nights events but didn't want to shower without Eric. A naked, steaming, dripping wet Eric... boy, oh, boy. If it had been anybody other than Godric, they would've receive a swift 'fuck off', but he was special.

Having changed into some jeans and thrown on a hoodie, I headed back to the living room. They were still deep in conversation, and I was beginning to think I should have just showered and gone to bed, cause I probably wouldn't be seeing Eric for a while. I was proven wrong, a distastefully often occurrence, when Godric turned to speak to me.

"Eric tells me you killed for the first time tonight." He wasn't blunt, but how quickly he got to the point was unnerving.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I told him goofily. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to boast about it, but I wasn't ashamed of it either. Sitting on the couch, I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees. Dawn was coming, and I was starting to get tired.

Godric, however, seemed a bit perplexed. "But you haven't killed while feeding. What drove you to kill the man?"

I shot a look to Eric, who just nodded. It still made me a little sick to talk about and I had only done it once, with Rose. But it was Godric, and if Eric was ready to hear it, then I might as well just get it over with. "The man raped me when I was 10."

Both grew very still, and not the least bit surprisingly, Godric spoke first. "So the incident at the church was not the first time?" He looked mad, and it was genuinely petrifying to see him looking anything but calm.

"Third." I said softly. "I killed the first, you the last, and I'm pretty sure Rose scarred the second enough he would run before I saw him."

He just nodded his head, so I decided to take my leave. "I'm gonna shower and then go to bed. It's good to see you, Godric."

"You too, sweet girl." He replied.

When I woke, I knew I had been resting for long. I could tell because Eric was still dressed and had his hand between my thighs. "You were speaking of what was owed earlier _lilla_." Was the only justification he gave. It didn't take long for my hips to respond, and quickly I could feel a slow release building.

Just inches from my goal, he stopped. He has got to stop fucking doing that! Before I could voice my complaints though, it was his head buried in place of his hands. Holy shit – the sight of his blonde hair between my thighs would probably have been enough on it's own. His tongue dancing through my folds stole my breath, and my back arched off the bed. He was deliberately dodging my poor little nub and blowing on it instead of making contact.

He licked and sucks everywhere but where I need it most and sanity was abandoning me. Not being able to take anymore, I scrambled around on the bed, pulling off what I could of his clothes and pressing him down on to the bed. His laughter was abruptly ended when I impaled myself on him without a moments notice and his hips thrusted up with a mind of their own. I rocked myself on him, grinding my clit on his pelvis while moving down.

It wasn't long before both of us were racing. He held my hips steady and rocketed his hard length into my vagina while I applied pressure to my nipples and core. My inner walls began to quiver and clench, and I came with a scream. Eric continued pounding into me, prolonging my climax and finding his own. He grunted out my name as he finished, and pulled my head down for a searing kiss.

I laughed quietly when I noticed that his pants had never fully come off, and were stationed around his knees. He let out a small chuckle of his own, rolling over so we were lying face to face. "Are you alright?"

"The world is better with him dead, Eric." I defended.

His hand swept through my hair, and he rephrased. "Are you coping with what you did?"

"Get tough or get out, right? I don't regret what I did. I would do it again. I'm coping just fine. Thank you for dealing with the aftermath." My words were honest, and it soothed his worries. Turning out the light, we locked our hands together and let peace find us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit scattered.**

**Unfortunately, the personal issues I was dealing with have increased and resulted in a death in my family, so this will be the last chapter.**

**I had so much fun writing this story. It was both an outlet and an escape during a troubled time.**

**While he probably wouldn't appreciate portions of this story, I would like to dedicate it to my daddy. **

**My inspiration and solace - may he rest in peace.**

**A huge thank you to all who enjoyed and reviewed this story. I would like to think it's something I will certainly pick up again, but for now, this will have to be it.**

**Many loves, J x**


End file.
